Borderlands
by Asche Angel 46
Summary: Humans have forcibly separated themselves from anything magical or non-human by dividing the world in half and placing a powerful barrier to keep both sides separated.  What is Kagome to do when she's developed her own powers? Inu/Kag with some Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I've been writing since I could write, but this is my first entry to . This plot is loosely based off of a story I am in the process of writing at the moment, but I got stuck and decided to stretch my imagination a bit and keep myself writing. Constructive criticism appreciated.

**Warning:** This story is an AU and the characters may be a bit OOC at times.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is the plot.

"Kags? Hello, Earth to Kags, you still with us over there?" Kagome shook her head, clearing her head, and looked over to her left. A short girl with a pixie cut and frosted purple tips was frowning at her. She had a ring through her nose and four in each ear. She was dressed in black steel-toed biker boots, black jeggings, a short black and purple plaid skirt, and a black tank top. Her arms were covered with stripped purple and black gloves that ended just below her elbows. Her frown pulled harder at her black lips. "You even listening, Kags?"

"Yeah, sorry, Mina." Kagome smiled wryly. "Just lost in my thoughts I guess."

Mina sighed and shook her head. "Dangerous pastime, Kags. Especially if you're thinking back to your past."

Kagome scowled. "Of course not. It's all about here and now. I was running through the plan again before we go in. I want to make sure I've got it down."

"Ah, gotcha." Mina smiled. "Not a bad idea. So, any lock on how many we're looking at in there? Luke just called and wanted at least an estimate."

"Just a sec," Kagome said. She closed her eyes and reached deep within herself for the well of power she held. To anyone with the gift she would seem to be surrounded in a glowing pink light. This power, this light, was what had started her life on the streets. She shook her head, she should be focusing, not allowing bad and buried memories to surface. "Four," she finally said, eyes closed. "I sense four auras in the building. Three Vanillas and one Sleeper."

"Wow, really?" Mina shot a look towards the building across the street and back at the girl crouched on the ground beside her. "Geez, we totally don't need all of us for this one. Lemme call Luke and see what he wants us to do then." She pulled a cellphone out of a pocket in her skirt and hit a redial button, waiting patiently until a faint male voice answered. She quickly went over what they had learned and responded to a few curt commands. "Gotcha," she said as she hung up the phone. "He wants us to go in, well you specifically and me as back up, just in case any of 'em are cloaked."

Kagome nodded and stood. She brushed off her dark, ripped jeans. Her long, dark wavy hair was pulled back off her face in a low ponytail, leaving her bright blue eyes completely visible. For good measure she patted down her black tee, shifting the black and blue plastic bracelets covering her wrists. She made sure her black chocker with the small heart-shaped pendant was facing the right way before tossing her head. "All right then, let's get this done. The sooner we pull this job off the sooner we can get paid."

"Damn straight!" Mina cheered. She tried to sling an arm around Kagome's shoulders only to fall short. "I say we get some pizza after this."

Kagome smiled and nodded to her friend as she started across the street. _This job should be an easy one_, she reminded herself. _We're in, grab the flash drive with the files on it, and we're out of here_. She and Mina arrived at the back entrance and met up with three other boys from their gang, Luke included.

"Nice to see ya here girls," Luke smiled at them. "You ready for this?"

Kagome grinned. "Oh yeah," she said with a crack of her knuckles and a slight twist of her smile into something more sadistic. "Let's get going."

The entrance wasn't a problem. The gang's best picker got them in within a matter of seconds. He smirked up at the two girls in the group as he swung the door open. "After you, ladies."

Kagome and Mina rolled their eyes and brushed passed him. "All right, what next?" Kagome asked, turning to Luke. "I wasn't expecting to be in on this part."

Luke grinned at her. "I thought I'd mix things up a bit," he said, slinging an arm around her waist. He brought his face in close to hers. "You know how to handle yourself and all, plus that power of yours might come in real handy."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Of course I know how to handle myself." She eyed him over, slight disgust in her eyes. "And that includes from you if necessary."

Luke merely smiled innocently back and lead the way. "Very well then, this way. As soon as we get the files, we're out."

"Yeah, yeah, we get that," Mina said, skipping up to Kagome's side. "You just try not to get in our way, right Kags?"

Kagome chuckled. "Anyone against us?" she laughed again. "Come on," she scoffed. "No contest."

Mina laughed out and clutched onto Kagome's arm. Luke rolled his eyes at the girls and motioned for them to keep quiet. The proceeded down a long, dark corridor in silence towards a door left slightly ajar. Feint light poured from beneath the door and around the frame. Luke stopped just outside the door.

"All right Kags, you go first," he motioned for the girl to move around him.

Kagome looked at him oddly, but shrugged it off, sliding up to the door as silently as possible. Seeing nothing and no one in the room beyond she pushed the door open on its hinges. She stepped through the door only to be tackled to the ground.

"Told ya I'd get her in here, now wipe our records clean," Luke said, stepping into the room.

Kagome looked up at him from the floor, pinned to the ground by two men in light gray suits, and struggling for all she was worth. "What's going on? The heck did you do?" she glared at him.

"Taking care of the gang," Luke shrugged. "Making sure we're all safe."

"The hell do you mean by that?" Mina screeched. "That's Kagome! _Kagome!_ She's part of the gang too!"

"No, she's a freak!" Luke yelled back. "Her powers aren't natural! She should have been deported long ago! Or whatever it is they do with _freaks_ like her," he spat.

Kagome froze and stared up at the boy she had called her leader for the last five years. "What?"

"You heard me," Luke hissed. "You were never a real part of this gang. Just a tool we could exploit and now we're trading you in for clean records."

"To hell with that!" Mina yelled as she darted forward and shoved the men away from Kagome. "Kags! Run!" she yelled. "Get the hell out of here while you can! Get to the Borderlands!"

Kagome didn't even think. She pulled herself up off the floor and ran. She threw one last look back at Mina who glared and motioned for her leave. She shot a fierce glare at Luke, was satisfied to see him flinch, and dashed out the door, refusing to let the tears burning in her eyes to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This story is an AU and the characters may be a bit OOC at times.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is the plot.

Kagome glanced across the road, checking for cars, before darting across the street. She made sure to keep to the shadows as much as possible, sidestepping the beams thrown from the streetlights. The shabby motel she was running towards looked mostly abandoned, though the glowing neon signs advertising the name of the motel and the blinking vacancy sign gave Kagome hope. She had been running from the authorities for three days already, slowly making her way towards the Borderlands. _I must be crazy,_ she thought. _I don't care if Mina said to run there, all that's waiting at the Borderlands are demons, witches, and other supernatural beings that no one wants around here_.

Two hundred years previous to Kagome's birth the world had been split. Humans, in an effort to remain "pure" forced all magical creatures or anything magically related behind a barrier that affectively cut the world in half. _Ironic_, Kagome thought. _That they use magic to push anything magical away_. Since then, people had been purging anyone with magical abilities to keep the human race pure. The Borderlands was the area directly between the human half of the world and the sealed half and no one really lived there. _Well, except for those crazy people Mom used to tell Souta and I about_, Kagome remembered. Her heart gave a painful twinge at the thought of family and she had to force down a sob trying to escape. _No, I promised myself never again!_ _My past is behind me and that's that!_ Shaking herself out of her thoughts she clutched her bag closer and darted into the motel lobby.

A sleazy looking man sat at the front desk, yelling at the football game playing on the small television on the desk. What little hair he had been slicked back with some sort of thick goo that made Kagome want to gag from the doorway. His shirt was grease stained and bits of hot dog flew from his mouth as he argued with the referees. He looked up as the door clicked closed and an unsettling leer stretched across his face. "Welcome girl, what do you need?"

Kagome glared back and was pleased when she saw him flinch. "I need a room for the night, just one night." She glared harder. "And I expect to be treated fairly, is that understood?"

The man gulped and nodded. "Of course, of course! This is a fair establishment! Um, we have plenty of rooms available on the third floor. Um, well, that'll be $33 for the night."

Kagome groaned internally and pulled the cash from her bag. With a sigh she slapped the bills on the counter and grabbed the offered room key. "It's room 337!" the man at the front desk called after her as she made her way to the stairs.

Kagome sighed again when she finally swung the door to her room open. The single bed was shabby looking, the television stand was just two plastic crates stacked on top of each other, and a lone lamp sat in the corner. She spent $33 for _this_? She needed all the cash she could spare for the boat across the Atlantic to the Old Americas, well the Borderlands. When the world had been divided the barrier had been set as a ring circling the globe just west of the East Coast of the United States and now she needed all the money she had left to get a ticket across the ocean. With a scoff she tossed her bag on the bed and snapped up the remote.

"Of course!" she hissed. "Having the TV work would be too much to ask." She snapped up her bag from the bed and stormed over to the door. "Maybe a walk will help tire me out enough to sleep." Kagome had been sleeping restlessly of late, barely getting enough sleep to keep herself going on her journey_. At least I'll make it to the boat docks tomorrow if all goes well_, she thought. She pulled her door shut behind her and stomped through the hall to the back door.

The town was small and just as shabby as the motel, not that Kagome was surprised. Even if the barrier was across the ocean, no one wanted to live too close to it. She sighed as she realized that going into the Borderlands would only mean conditions just as bad if not worse. _What am I getting myself into?_, she wondered. _Have I made a mistake moving out here?_ She sighed, what other choice did she have. Thanks to Luke, she had virtually nowhere else to go. It was either stay to get captured and go through whatever those people would do to her, or run to a place where no one would care. "This sucks," she muttered as she kicked a can. Her stomach growled at her and she grabbed it. "Quiet," she said. "I fed you yesterday, you'll just have to deal with it." The smell of cooking hot dogs wafted through the air from a gas station across the street and Kagome made a dash back to the hotel. The further she was from the smell and temptation of food, the better. "Maybe I didn't plan this out so well," she grumbled as she slid her key card through the reader. She yanked the door open and grumbled loudly as her stomach protested the forced fast once again.

Kagome scowled and decided she'd go right to bed once she reached her room. She continued her angry march up the stairs and ran right into another motel customer headed up the stairs in front of her. She sucked in a sharp breath that sounded oddly like a soft "eep!" as she felt herself begin the tumble back down the stairs.

"Watch it!" a male voice called as she felt an iron grip settle itself around her elbow and yank her back up towards the top. With a harsh crash both bodies tumbled down to the third floor landing. "Geez girl," the voice rumbled and resonated oddly as Kagome realized suddenly that she had fallen on his chest. "I don't know what you're pissed about, but ya need to watch where you're going."

"Yeah, I know," Kagome mumbled as she hauled herself to her feet. "I'll be more careful next time."

The boy chuckled and pulled himself up as well. "What, no apology?"

"That's as good as it gets," Kagome retorted, a smile strangely pulling at her lips. She looked over at the boy and tried her best to keep her eyes from popping from her skull. To say the boy was gorgeous would be a severe understatement. He had long, silvery-white hair that framed a tanned, perfectly sculpted face. Amber eyes watched her in mirth and a smile tugged the corners of slightly pink lips. The boy was dressed in a form fitting, long-sleeved red shirt that showed off his nicely toned chest without being too "in your face" about it. He wore dark, loose jeans, and black Vans poked out below the cuffs. A bandana covered the top of his head, though two odd lumps were poking at the cloth.

"So, you just going to stare?" the boy smirked at her as Kagome started. He was glad for her staring though; it worked to mask his own, well, ogling of the girl. He was struck by the girl's beauty immediately and felt some unknown tug towards the girl deep within. That tug scared him, though he consoled himself that he wouldn't ever see the girl again. Regardless of how attractive and intriguing he found her.

Kagome shook her head. "Staring? Maybe, but not for the reasons you think." The boy quirked an eyebrow as Kagome smirked back at him. "Just wondering how a supposed pretty boy like you has managed to survive out here."

"I could say the same to you. How has an obviously delicate flower as yourself kept herself in one piece in this part of the world?" the boy returned, his smirk widening. "By the way, my name's Inuyasha. Just in case you want to thank the person who saved your life. Or at least protected you from a very nasty fall down three flights of stairs."

Kagome eyed the boy. "Name's Kagome," she replied. "And I suppose I could thank you," she said as she stuck out her hand.

Inuyasha looked at her hand for a moment before reaching out and grasping it in his own. A jolt shot through the two individuals and suddenly they seemed to be connected at the very cores of their souls. Both yanked their hands back, staring wide-eyed at each other, unable to speak. Though the feeling had lessened, an odd sense of connection still seemed to ripple through the pair. Inuyasha wasn't sure what the feeling was, but he had sensed something different about the girl from the beginning and that feeling was only strengthened after, well, whatever it was that had happened. Whoever this girl was, she definitely wasn't a normal, mortal, human.

Kagome watched the boy across from her warily. She had no idea what had happened, but it scared her. She knew something had been slightly off about his aura from the beginning, though it wasn't the same as the auras of many of the Walkers she had felt back home. Whatever it was, his aura seemed wilder, a bit more dangerous. She had felt something deep within him flare when that strange connection had happened, though not to fight her off. Instead, that odd aspect of his aura had seemed to be trying to claim her, or something like that, and that had scared her. Especially when she felt some deep part of herself begin to respond in kind.

"Um, well, it was, uh, nice to meet you Kagome," Inuyasha said after a moment. "Um, have a good night."

Kagome tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered when he spoke to her. "Yeah, you too Inuyasha."

It had taken almost an hour, but Kagome finally managed to drift off to sleep somewhere around one in the morning. She had found out as she walked to her own room that Inuyasha was sleeping in the room right next door. That had caused some awkward tension; well at least for her, once she closed the door to her room. She fervently began to hope that all her friends' teasing that she snored louder than a semi was just that, teasing.

A crashing and the sounds of doors being slammed open startled Kagome awake after she had just managed to fall asleep. She glanced at the clock and the bright red numbers told her it was only two thirty. She groaned, cursing whoever had the audacity to be so loud this early in the morning when the voices of many men forced her to pay attention.

"No one here," she heard one voice call. "Just a few more rooms and we're done with the second floor, sir."

With a jolt Kagome remembered the people she had been running from for the past three days. _They've finally caught up with me!_, she panicked. She threw the covers back and grabbed her bag from the floor next to her. Without a second thought or a glance back, she dashed out of her door only to run right into Inuyasha again.

"Kagome?" he asked, his voice strained and tense. "What are you doing out here? Get back into your room."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I heard men and doors being forced open. I've got to get out of here."

Inuyasha shook his head and tried to guide her back into her room. "Just get back into your room, pretend to be asleep, and you'll be fine. They'll leave you alone, I promise."

"No they won't," Kagome argued, shaking his arm from her shoulder and moving towards the stairs. "You don't understand, I _have_ to get out of here, _now_!"

Inuyasha grabbed at her arm to keep her from going down the stairs. The men below would just be headed up at any moment and he needed to get her back into her room and relatively safe. When he spun her around he saw the wild and panicked look that had completely dominated Kagome's eyes. Impulsively, he began to pull her towards the window at the end of the hallway. "Come on," he said gruffly, though not unkindly. "I'll help you get out."

Kagome let herself be dragged, somehow feeling completely safe with the boy. It wasn't until he saw where he was dragging her that she began to pull back. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" she asked, her voice tight.

"The window," he answered quickly. "We're getting out of this motel."

"Through the _window_? Are you _crazy_?" Kagome all but shrieked.

"Quiet," Inuyasha hissed. "We don't want them to hear us." He let go of her arm to yank the window open. "There's a small ledge we can step out on, come on." He slid out through the opening and reached back in for her.

Kagome looked down at his hand and back out into the inky darkness of the night beyond. She thought back to the strange feeling of peace she had around the boy and, after hearing the shouts of the men below getting closer, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and let him pull her out onto the ledge.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked her abruptly.

"I hardly even know you," Kagome replied, looking down at the dark pavement below.

"Fine, but do you trust me?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome finally tore her gaze from the possible fall and looked into the eyes of the boy next to her. "Yes," she finally said. "I don't know why, but yes."

"Good," Inuyasha said as he crouched down. "Climb on and hold on."

"What?" Kagome hissed, thinking the boy had clearly lost his mind.

"Just climb on my back, hold on, and trust me," Inuyasha whispered back. "Hurry, we've got to go now."

Thinking she must be just as crazy as Inuyasha, she did what he commanded. She felt his arms hook around her legs and hold them firm to his side. She squeezed her eyes shut and, as she felt him slip off the edge of the building, she bit her lip to keep from screaming. The splat onto the pavement never came and, after a while Kagome realized that the wind was still rushing through her hair. Cautiously, she opened an eye and saw the scenery rushing past her. She felt herself dropping once more and watched, amazed, as Inuyasha bounced off the ground and back into the sky. "What are you?" she whispered, amazed at the strength the boy had to keep them almost flying and carry her along on his back. She felt Inuyasha tense beneath her, meaning he had heard her despite her soft question and the wind whipping around them. Her curiosity of him only deepened when he did not answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **First off, a big huge personal thank you to both kawaiiemichan and parisadaja for your reviews :D. I'm thrilled that you like the story so far and I hope that it continues to be as good as you find it thus far. I would also like to thank everyone that put me on their author and/or story watch and/or favorites list. I wasn't expecting that many to do so. By the way, if any of you feel the compulsion or even the slightest inkling to leave a comment, please feel free to do so, that poor green button is getting quite lonely ;). Thank you all again, and please enjoy chapter three :)

**Warning:** This story is an AU and the characters may be a bit OOC at times, or most times, or whenever it'll work to move the story along better ;).

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is the plot.

A few hours later Inuyasha stopped within a small crop of trees. He crouched low for Kagome to climb off. The second he felt her body heat leave he burst to his feet and tried to put some distance between himself and the girl. _I should have just left her there_, he argued with himself. _I shouldn't have cared how scared she looked_. He felt that strange tug towards the girl again. _And I should have just ignored this feeling, whatever it is. Now I've just risked exposing myself and for what, some random girl_?

"So, where are we?" Kagome asked, breaking the tense silence that had grown between them.

"Far from the motel," Inuyasha answered tightly.

"I can see that, but where exactly?" Kagome forced herself to keep calm. Ha hadn't so much as said one word to her since they had left and now he seemed to be pulling an attitude with her.

Inuyasha shrugged, still refusing to turn and look at her. "Does it really matter? We got away, that should be enough."

Kagome sighed and stomped up behind him. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to look at her. "It matters to me," she hissed. "I need to get to the port and try to find a ship that'll take me to the Borderlands. Now, I don't know what your problem with me is all of the sudden, but get over it!"

Inuyasha glared at her as he pulled her hands from his hair. "Don't touch me," he growled. "I don't care why you want to go to the Borderlands, but I'm warning you right now that you should just turn around and forget all about it."

Kagome yelled, a strangled, frustrated sound. She sucked in a breath and forced herself to calm down. Years of dealing with Luke had taught her how to cool her temper, at least long enough to get away. "Okay, fine. Obviously something happened, or maybe you're just bi-polar or something. Whatever it is, I don't care. Thanks for getting me out of that hotel. Have a nice life, see you never." She turned on her heel and with a wave over her shoulder she marched from the clearing.

Inuyasha growled to himself. The second Kagome was out of his sight he began to get anxious. "This is ridiculous!" he scoffed. "I shouldn't care about that girl; I don't care about that girl. If she wants to go running off, let her. She's just a liability if she figures out what I am." Exercising a huge amount of self-control, he managed to force himself to sit against a tree and get a restless night's sleep.

As it turned out, Inuyasha had stopped only a few miles from the port town. About an hour or so of walking saw Kagome into the small, rundown town along the coast. The town was dark, which made perfect sense, Kagome reasoned. It was a little after four in the morning and most people were asleep. She walked into the outskirts, keeping her head up and her eyes forward as dark shadows took shape in the alleys around her. _Of course, the people that are still awake aren't people I want to be around. Just keep my head up and pretend that I belong here_, she told herself. _Act as if you're not worth it to mess with_. Lengthening her stride and putting more of a march into it she strode past the growing shadows of men. She heard one man call out to her but ignored it as she walked towards the only bar in town. Technically, she was too young to be in a bar at the age of eighteen, but no one really took notice of that out here, this close to the Borderlands. So, acting as if she owned the place, she pushed the doors open and waltzed in.

The bartender looked up at the new arrival and smiled. "What can we do for ya lady?"

Kagome looked around the small first floor of the building, taking in the sight of hardened men and women sitting at tables scattered about the floor. She turned back to the barkeep, making sure to keep her face neutral. "I need a room for the rest of the night and a way to get to the Borderlands later in the morning," she said calmly.

The man smiled as though he thought she had lost it. "And why would a young lady such as yourself want to go to the Borderlands? It's a dangerous and wild place you know."

Kagome scowled. "I don't see how my reasons are any of your concern," she practically hissed. _I know just how dangerous it is and I've already questioned my sanity enough, thank you_, she added to herself.

The bartender frowned himself, but after the cold look on the girl's face he shrugged. "Very well, none of my business. I can give you a place to sleep for fifteen and if you want to catch a ship out, a barge is leaving tomorrow morning at nine. You might be able to buy a place on it." He chuckled. "Those crazies out there need food too I guess."

Kagome was confused. _There are other people out in the Borderlands, seriously?_ She had heard rumors of people moving out there for one reason or another, but most people agreed that those rumors were nothing more than people talking. Straightening out the look on her face, Kagome nodded once. "How much would it cost to buy a ride?"

The barkeep shrugged. "Who knows? I don't think about it and I've never wanted to go out there myself."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, okay." She pulled a few bills from her wallet. "Here, where can I find a room?"

The bartender pointed towards a hallway leading further back into the building. "I think third door on your left is still empty."

Kagome slapped the bills on the counter and walked off, ignoring the looks from the few people in the bar.

"She's a pretty one," one of the patrons said. "Too bad she's crazy."

After some difficulty, Kagome managed to pull herself out of the not-so-comfortable bed and make her way down to the docks after only four and a half hours of sleep. It was easy enough to spot the barge, as it was the biggest vessel in the water and was loaded up with boxes. "Excuse me," she began as she walked up to someone who appeared to be a crewmember. "Who would I see about getting a lift on that thing to the Borderlands?"

The guy turned to face her and smirked. "For a little fun, I can sneak you onboard," he leered.

Kagome glared at him and was happy to see the guy flinch, though he tried to cover it up. "I don't think so. Who would I see about getting on legitimately?"

The guy frowned and sighed. "You'll want to see the captains Hiten and Manten."

"Two captains?" Kagome questioned. "Really?"

The sailor shrugged. "They're brothers and wanted to stick together or some junk like that. I don't question as long as I get paid."

Kagome had to restrain herself from sighing. This whole "journey" was turning out to be a pain. _Why am I even going to the Borderlands?_, she wondered. _Because_, a small part of her whispered back. _The only person in this world that seems to give a damn about you told you to before you ran_. "All right, fine, whatever. Where can I find them?"

The sailor shrugged and turned back to his task. "Best guess is their office, over there," he pointed and waved in the vague direction to Kagome's left.

Kagome nodded and thanked the man, though he didn't respond, and walked off in the direction he pointed. _It shouldn't be too hard_, she thought. _It's not overly crowded with offices at least_.

As it turns out, it took her the better part of fifteen minutes to get the right office. Finally, she found a small, shack-like building with the names of the brothers painted on the door in faded off-white paint. "Finally," she grumbled to herself as she knocked on the door.

"What is it now?" an irate male voice came from inside. _He almost sounds too young to be a captain_, Kagome thought. Surely whoever it was couldn't be much older than herself. "If one of you idiots messed up again I swear I'll toss you overboard the second we're too far from shore for any of you to swim." The door was yanked open; squeaking painfully on its hinges, and a boy not much taller than Kagome appeared on the other side. He had three lines tattooed on his forehead and his long black hair was pulled into a braid that hung down his back. He was dressed in almost ratty jeans and a stained t-shirt. Quickly, Kagome realized that though he looked about her age, his aura betrayed the fact that he wasn't a Vanilla. _He's a demon_, Kagome realized with a jolt. _And there's another demon aura in there with him, probably his brother_. She gulped. "Well, look what we have here, a girl. Manten, come here a sec," the boy, Hiten apparently smiled dangerously at Kagome. "You've got to see what's showed up at our door."

From within the building, Kagome heard pounding footsteps coming closer. Soon enough, a large, bald, and toad-faced man came in to view and towered behind the man at the door. He was dressed much the same as his brother, though his clothes were slightly more battered and dirtied. "Well, what do you know. Quite a young and pretty thing, what does she want, brother?"

"Dunno yet," Hiten replied. "Well? What are you here for?"

Kagome dredged up every ounce of courage she could just too keep from flinching and backing away from the pair. She had never met a demon before, but she knew without a doubt that the auras radiating from the pair marked them as demons. _Almost like Inuyasha_, she realized with a jolt. _But not at the same time. Just what is he?_ She shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts of the strange boy she had met last night. She needed to focus and get through this. "I need to get to the Borderlands," she said, surprised and extremely grateful that her voice sounded steady and unperturbed. "I was told I could talk to you about that."

"The Borderlands you say?" Hiten asked, amusement clear in his voice. "Now why would someone like you want to go to such a bad place as the Borderlands? It's hardly a place for you."

Anger at being written off as a helpless girl, yet again, flooded Kagome quickly and buoyed up her dwindling courage around the two demons. "I'll be the judge of where I can and can't travel, thanks. And what difference do my reasons for going make if you're going to get paid for taking me."

"Paid?" Hiten questioned, a spark of interest in his eyes. "Well, I suppose that could change things. We are able to take you I suppose, but only for the right price."

Kagome had been expecting this and grinned. Before she had run from town she had made sure to make a little pit stop at one of the gang's many safe houses to liberate a few hundred dollars from the safe; which was, of course, opened quite by accident. Since then, she had been surviving on the bare minimum while on the run to make sure she had enough money to pay for passage. "I can pay you two hundred now and another two when I get where I want to be, _safely_," she added with a dark glare that promised holy hell should she not get to the Borderlands in one, completely whole piece. _And that will still leave me with about one hundred fifty for, well, whatever once I get there_.

"Hmmm," Hiten thought, looking away from Kagome and beyond her towards the boat. "Very well girl, you've got yourself a deal." He laughed. "Between you and the other three, we're making more acting as a ferry service than we are delivering the supplies."

"Other three?" Kagome questioned, panic rising in her chest. Had she been found? Had someone managed to follow her all the way out here?

Manten nodded. "Two boys and a young woman," he answered. "Now there'll be twice as many pretty girls on the ship."

Hiten smiled in response, looking Kagome up and down. "I suppose, but calm yourself; brother. They are paying customers after all."

Manten huffed in response and crossed his arms over his chest. "If that is what you wish, brother."

Hiten's smile disappeared. "Now, to business. You promised two hundred up front I believe." He held out his open palm, waiting. Kagome dug two bills from her bag and handed them over. "Excellent," Hiten grinned. "We leave shortly. Manten, show this young lady to the, ah, guest quarters and make sure all four of our extras are prepared for travel."

"Right away, brother," the large man replied as he stepped around his brother and through the door. "Follow me then," he motioned for Kagome to keep pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you once again to those of you who gave that lonely review button some attention. Glon Morski, I'm glad you're enjoying my work so far and I would like to see some more reviews myself, I always like to know what people think. On that note, please feel free to ask the questions you've got, I love to know where my readers think the story will go :) Well, without further ado, please enjoy chapter four :D

**Warning:** This story is an AU and the characters may be a bit OOC at times.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is the plot.

"All right, this way miss," Manten said, leading Kagome up into the ship. "Guest quarters are in the lower levels. We're pretty stocked this trip so the four of you will just have to deal with staying on level four." He chuckled. "Of course, I suppose you can come topside whenever you feel like it. Can't guarantee your safety though." His laugh boomed across the ship, causing some sailors to look up.

Kagome paid no attention and tried to block out the catcalls that came her way from many of the men on board. She took her time memorizing the layout of the deck and the levels of the ship as she was lead to her "home". After all her years in the gang she had learned to quickly read and map the layout of any building in her head, making sure to mark and note any available exit, or a good place to make an exit if one could not be found.

"Here we are," Manten's voice broke into her thoughts suddenly. "Through that door is the main room, in case ya'll feel friendly towards each other, and that door'll get you to your bed. We leave in no less than half an hour. Any questions?"

Kagome shook her head, shoved her way past the large man, and turned the knob to open the door to the supposed common room. _Perhaps I'll finally find out who it is I'll be spending the next two months or so with_, she thought.

Kagome opened the door just in time to hear a loud slap resound off the metal walls of the ship. "You're an absolute pervert!" she heard a female voice scream. "I don't know why I even put up with you! What was I even thinking when I agreed to be your partner? And you! You're the whole reason we're out here! If you hadn't run off for Lord knows what reason, we wouldn't have had to come out here to drag your sorry ass back! So don't you sit there and smirk at me!"

"But Sango, my love!" a male voice protested. "We had a grand time of it, and you know that somewhere deep down you do love me too."

Kagome opened the door just in time to see a girl with long dark hair slap a boy sitting to her right. The boy's hair was a dark black and pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his skull. Both looked only a year older than herself at most. She couldn't see the other person the girl had addressed but decided to make her presence known. "Well, seems like my life's going to be a bit more entertaining for the next couple months."

The two people arguing whipped their heads around to see the newcomer leaning against the doorframe, arms over her chest, and a slight smirk on her face. The girl looked confused to see another person down here and Kagome didn't even want to think about the look the boy was giving her.

"So you made it here alive all on your own I see," a familiar voice came from her right. Kagome looked over to see who it was, both hoping and dreading that she already knew. Sure enough, Inuyasha was seated at a table, legs up on the tabletop and reclining in his chair with his arms behind his head. "I confess, I really didn't think you would." He had an odd combination of a smile and a smirk on his face, almost as if he couldn't decide whether to be glad to see her again, or ignore that happiness that came from just seeing her face and hoped it went away.

_The feeling is mutual_, Kagome thought. _I don't know why I'm so glad to see you again, but it kind of freaks me out_. She had spent the last four years trying not to get too close to anyone and the fact that she seemed drawn to this boy after just meeting him worried her. She was not going to be betrayed again. _Better just to ignore this feeling then_. "Well, look who's here. Looks like that cocky attitude of yours about getting away didn't pay off so well. From what I heard, these two were able to catch you just fine."

The smile/smirk dropped from Inuyasha's face to be replaced with a scowl. "Keh," he replied. "These two are different. I got away from the other guys just fine."

The other two people in the room watched the verbal sparing match with interest. Whoever this girl was, Inuyasha was either very fond of her or she was stronger than him because no one, not even them, got away with staying on his irritated side for long. "Well," the girl began. "As entertaining as it is to watch you two bicker, we still don't know who you are, even if Inuyasha does."

Kagome turned to face the other two. "Right, sorry. My name's Kagome and that's about all you need to know about me. Everything else isn't really all that important."

Inuyasha snorted from behind her and the other boy raised an eyebrow. "You're quite abrupt. May we ask why you're headed to such a dangerous place as the Borderlands?"

Kagome rolled her eyes; she was really getting tired of that question. "Personal business. That's all you need to know. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself, despite what everyone else seems to think."

Inuyasha snorted again. "Yeah, sure you can. That's why I had to get you out of that motel before you managed to screw up and get yourself caught."

Well, that was certainly an interesting bit of information for the other two people in the room. Inuyasha _never_ stuck his neck out for strangers unless he was specifically ordered to help. Who exactly was this girl to him? And why did she feel different than most normal girls would?

Kagome opened her mouth to retort when the other girl beat her to it. "Okay, so there's some things you want to keep quiet, we get that so we won't pry. I'm Sango," the girl smiled. "I can see you and Inuyasha have already met and don't seem to like each other much. I feel I should let you know I'm nothing at all like him and, as we're the only girls on this ship, maybe we could be friends?" She held out her hand to shake.

Kagome regarded her for a moment. If they were headed to the Borderlands as well it might be a good idea to get as much information from them as she could. If she could arrive even slightly more prepared than she might be better off. _Plus_, she figured, _we are the only girls on this hunk of floating metal. It might be a good idea to stick together_. She eyed the two once more, opening up her senses and noticing for the first time that the other two were Walkers, and from the looks of their auras they were fairly powerful, even with the attempt at masking their powers. _Yeah_, Kagome thought, _it definitely won't hurt to be on friendly terms with these people_. She smiled brightly at Sango and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Sango."

Sango felt a jolt, almost like a static shock, when Kagome grabbed her hand. Was Kagome possibly more than just a normal girl after all? Was she one of them? Deciding it best to not comment she smiled in return and nodded her head towards the other boy. "That's Miroku. I'll warn you now not to let him too close to you, he's an incurable pervert."

"Sango, my love!" Miroku protested. "You wound me, you know I only have eyes for you!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Me and any other pretty girl that walks past your field of vision."

"That's not true!" Miroku protested. "I have not said anything to this extremely fine and gorgeous lady standing here before me," he gestured towards Kagome. "Though she seems more an angel than a mere mortal," he said with a second look at the girl.

"Don't you dare try anything on her, Miroku," Inuyasha growled warningly. Only after he said those words did he realize that his friends could possibly pick up on the troubling emotions he felt and he knew that no end of teasing would come from them if he did. Plus, when he risked a quick glance at Kagome she seemed to be confused but a small glint of understanding was in her eyes. "She's more trouble than she's worth," he added quickly, before anyone could really catch on to his true motives, even himself. "I wouldn't want you bogged down with extra baggage." _That did the trick_; he realized when he saw anger cover over every other emotion in Kagome's face. Sango and Miroku exchanged a quick glace and Inuyasha realized that they weren't entirely convinced of his reasons, but they weren't yet sure of what exactly was going on with him either. _I'll have to keep a close watch on what I say and how I behave around Kagome, at least until I can find a way to get these weird feelings to go away_.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. _How can he be such a jerk? That night we met he didn't act like this at all. He was even fairly_ nice!, she thought. "Are you bi-polar or something?" she asked aloud. "Your mood swings are giving my whiplash."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha scowled. "I don't have mood swings."

"Ah, so you're an idiot then. Okay, now I understand at least," Kagome responded. "I'll make sure to use small words when I speak to you from now on."

"What?" Inuyasha growled again. He leapt to his feet with an odd ease and grace that surprised Kagome, though she refused to let her surprise show on her face. "What did you call me?"

Both Sango and Miroku sighed. _Here we go_, they thought. _He's finally lost his temper. The captains won't be too happy if he starts a fight and breaks something and we haven't even left port yet either._

For her part, Kagome seemed oblivious to Inuyasha's anger, or it was so inconsequential that she didn't care to react to it. "I'm sorry, are you partially deaf too? I'm afraid I don't know sign language," she shrugged. "And I don't speak idiot either, if that's the problem."

Inuyasha was torn between being impressed that this girl would stand her ground against him, or annoyed and angry that she had no problems with insulting him. He opted to growl at her once more, hoping that would finally scare her off.

Kagome rolled her eyes, not at all impressed with the threatening air Inuyasha tried to draw around himself. If anything, his strange demon-but-human aura worried her more than his growling, and even that didn't bother her much. Intrigue her, yes, but not worry her. "You can glare at me all you like, but I really could care less." She smirked at him. "It takes something special to intimidate me and I have yet to meet an idiot that could pull it off."

"Idiot? Me? I'm not the one going to the Borderlands like it's some vacation," Inuyasha retorted. "If you're trying to prove something to your friends or you're trying to get back at your parents than you're probably the biggest idiot here. And with Miroku in the room, that's saying something. Why don't you get off this boat and run along back home to your mommy and daddy." He didn't know why, or even what he had said, but something had struck a nerve within Kagome and suddenly Inuyasha was acutely aware of a pain deep within her that she had been trying to cover up and ignore for a while. If pressed, he wouldn't be able to say how he knew, as the girl's face was a mask of pure anger, but that didn't change the fact that he could almost feel that deep pain coming from Kagome's soul in his own. It was almost enough to make him forget that he had decided to ignore the weird pull he felt towards the girl. He just barely stopped himself from crossing the room and pulling her to him; holding her until that pain was gone.

"Whatever," she hissed at him. "You don't know anything about me or my life so just keep your mouth shut!" Without a backwards glance she stomped through the door and into the small cabin she had been given for her journey across the sea.

Inuyasha looked after her for a while, fighting the urge to go after her, when he heard Sango and Miroku sigh. He glanced towards them long enough to see them both shaking their heads at him.

It wasn't long after her argument with Inuyasha that Kagome felt the ship pull away from the harbor. Resolving not to leave her cabin for the rest of the day, she stretched out across her small bed and closed her eyes. As had been happening lately, memories of her recent betrayal by those she had thought were her friends taunted her. Suddenly, she was reminded sharply of the night five years ago; the day she ran from the life she thought she'd always have and ended up on the streets. _No!_, she yelled at herself. _I promised myself I'd leave that in my past._ With a growl of her own that would rival one of Inuyasha's, she jumped up from the bed and ripped open her door. She may have been discouraged by Manten to go on any of the other levels, but that didn't mean she couldn't look around level four.

Kagome had been wandering around for about ten minutes when she heard hushed voices just around the corner. "Inuyasha!" a male voice hissed. _That must be Miroku_, Kagome thought, straining to hear the conversation better. "Kaede's beyond pissed this time! I don't understand why you can't just do what you're told. Is it really so hard to stay at Shikon and complete your missions? I mean you've already gone through at least ten partners and most gave up because you're too stubborn and hard-headed."

"Shut it monk," Inuyasha growled back. "You may be a friend, but that doesn't mean I won't hit you."

"Then should I get Sango to warn you? You wouldn't hit a girl," Miroku asked, his tone seemed close to teasing.

"A girl? No, but we both know Sango's no girl," Inuyasha snorted. "In fact, I'm willing to bet she'd be harder to land a hit on then you." There was a slight pause. "And I know she'd recover faster."

Miroku sighed. "All right, fine. This isn't really getting us anywhere. I just wanted to warn you though that Kaede's seriously considering the beads this time. Really," Miroku added. "She's fed up and if it takes the beads to calm you down, or at least get you to do your job, she'll do it."

Inuyasha gulped. "Okay, I get it. I'll be on my best behavior when we get there."

Miroku sighed again. "That'll be the day. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Just what's going on with you and that Kagome girl? Both Sango and I have noticed you behave differently around her. She goes toe-to-toe with you and you almost don't seem to mind."

"Nothing's going on. You two are probably just seeing things," Inuyasha hastily replied.

"We can't both be imagining something's going on and you can't fool us either. We've known you for eight years so trust me when I say I know you act differently towards her," Miroku said, refusing to give up on the conversation.

"Just drop it monk," Inuyasha replied, a note of warning in his voice. "It's none of your business."

"Ah ha!" Miroku cried. "So there _is_ something going on. What, a girl finally catch your eye? Or is she somehow stronger than you and you're too afraid to stand up to her?"

"Seriously, Miroku, drop it," Inuyasha hissed. "I'm fully prepared to knock you flat and then go tell Sango you've been flirting with other girls again."

Miroku gulped. "All right, fine, I'll let it go," he said reluctantly. "At least for now."

"Keh," Inuyasha said before he could be heard walking away, Miroku close behind.

_What was all that about?_, Kagome wondered. _Shikon? Missions? Beads? And that last bit about me being special to Inuyasha?_ She groaned. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I love hearing what you all think. Glon, great questions and I promise they'll all be answered soon. And no, Inuyasha won't be getting out of the beads as easily as he thinks he will ;P

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, despite how often I wish I did.

**Warning(s)**: Well, I think I may have drifted a bit further from Kagome's actual character in this chapter so she'll be OOC, but I think that her attitude fits better with the story they way I've written it. In other words, characters may very well be OOC in this story if I think it'll work better for the plot that way. I apologize now for those of you who don't like OOc characters and I hope you'll stick with me anyway.

Kagome had been on the ship for almost two months and already she felt herself getting closer to the other people she shared level four with. Well, Miroku and Sango anyway, Inuyasha made it a point to be distant and slightly cold. Not that Kagome cared or anything, she actually preferred it that way so she wouldn't have to deal with the weird feelings Inuyasha stirred deep within her. _Still_, she reasoned. _It may not be such a good idea to get too close to Miroku and Sango either. They seem nice enough, but then so did everyone else in my life so far_.

After about the first week or so Kagome had decided that she had to get up on deck, regardless of what Manten had said; being cooped up on level four was slowly sucking her soul away, or so she told Sango the first time the other girl had caught her going up the stairs. Sango had looked amused before she shrugged and told Kagome she'd go up with her. Since then the girls had been going up on deck at least once everyday to get some fresh air. At this moment, both of them were standing near the railings, as far out of they way as they could get from all the activity on board.

"This feels nice," Sango said, her eyes closed and her face turned to the breeze as it blew her dark hair out behind her.

Kagome hummed in agreement as she looked out over the sea. It had been storming for a little over a week and this was the first time the girls were able to leave level four.

"Time really flies," Sango continued. "We'll be landing in a couple of days apparently."

Kagome felt her heart speed up slightly at the thought. She hadn't really learned anything about the Borderlands and she was walking into this whole thing blind. Obviously people lived there, but what kind of people was the question that bothered her. Sango and Miroku seemed all right, but she knew better than to judge a whole group of people based on the experiences she had around a few of them, especially since people tended to hide themselves around others they didn't know. _Another lesson of life I can chalk up to living on the streets_, Kagome thought sardonically. _Don't make yourself an unnecessary target, take care of yourself, lie when you can and fight when you can't, and never trust anyone_.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Kagome smiled. "Just got lost in the weather. It's nice not to be stuck down below."

Sango smiled in return. "I know what you mean. I was starting to get on a short fuse with everyone, being cooped up down there." She laughed suddenly. "I think there might have been a couple days I was even grumpier than Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed in return. "I don't think that's possible. He's always pissed about something." She grinned at Sango but it was quickly replaced by a frown as her head whipped back to look out over the sea again. _I sense demon auras,_ she thought. _A lot of them and all of them headed this way_. She began to choke as the very air seemed to grow thick with malice and hatred. She grabbed her head as the world began to spin and a painful throbbing began spreading through her body in time with her heartbeat.

"Kagome?" Sango asked again, confusion laced her voice. Suddenly the air was split with shrill shrieks and cries and Sango was no longer paying attention to Kagome. "Damnit! I left all my weapons down below," she hissed. "Come on," she yelled as she grabbed Kagome's hand. "You can't be up here, we need to get you below now!"

_No_, Kagome thought. _I can get rid of them easily_. She was stunned into immobility, where had that thought come from? She had never even seen a demon until she realized what Hiten and Manten were, much less ever fought one. Why was she suddenly so confident that she could fight them?

"Kagome!" Sango urged. "Come on, let's go!"

"Sango!" Miroku called as he came dashing up the stairs carrying an odd looking staff and what could only be a large boomerang that almost seemed to be made of bone. Inuyasha was right behind him, his hands flexed into claws and a feral looking snarl on his face. "What are we looking at?"

Sango shook her head. "Not sure, I haven't seen them yet, just heard them. Water demons, obviously. Sounds like a lot though. I've got to get Kagome below, but I'll be right back up to help." She glanced over at Kagome, curiosity and wariness in her eyes. Kagome had somehow sensed them before they had even made a sound. Just who are you, Sango wondered about the other girl, not for the first time.

"I can't even tell which side they're attacking from yet. I think their shrieking is meant to confuse us and it's working," Miroku sighed. "You getting anything Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sniffed at the air in a very dog-like fashion before he growled. "No, the salt water's messin' with my nose."

The throbbing in Kagome's body finally began to dissipate, leaving her feeling strangely alive. _Almost like some part of me that has been asleep is finally awake and I'm whole_, she mused. Everything was so clear to her, in a manner of speaking. She could sense auras before, but now there seemed to be an added clarity to the world around her as well. She felt so much more connected to the world around her, aware of everything that lived around her; plant, human, demon, animal, it didn't matter, she knew exactly what and where it was as she picked up on the auras. It was almost overwhelming, but then the power inside of her churned in response to the auras of the water demons headed towards the boat. _I'm supposed to fight them_, she realized, startled. _That's what my power is for, to fight demons. But what am I then?_

"Come on, Kagome," she heard Sango say as she was jolted back into the world around her. "You've got to go below and stay safe." Sango tugged at her arm as she looked over at the two boys, grabbing the large boomerang from Miroku and hefting it effortlessly. "I'll be back soon. You two see if you can get a lock on where they're coming from."

"Left," Kagome said, as if that was obvious. When all three of them turned to look at her confused, she sighed. "They're coming in from the left, can't you tell?"

Sango and Miroku shook their heads; their eyes never leaving her face and Inuyasha stared as if she'd grown a second head. She was about to chew them out when she dropped into a low crouch on the ground. "Get down," she hissed at the other three. "Now! Hurry!"

Still confused, Sango and Miroku followed suit, but Inuyasha remained standing. "What's going on girl? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not doing anything until you explain."

Kagome glared at him and, without a word, reach up, grabbed his sleeve, and yanked him down to the ground. Inuyasha was about to yell in protest when a bright green-ish blue ball of energy shot over their heads, missing by inches, and slamming into the poor fools still standing on the deck behind them. Anyone hit fell to the deck, their eyes rolled back into their heads, and a smoking hole in their chests where the ball of energy had shot through them. "That is what I told you to get down!" she hissed to Inuyasha, pointing to a body and then out to the ball before it dissipated over the sea. "That attack was coming and if you'd been standing it would have hit you idiot!"

Once again, all three of them were looking at her wide-eyed. "How did you know that was coming?" Sango finally asked. "And how do you know where they are?"

Kagome's mind finally caught up with all that had happened and processed what was going on. _I've exposed myself_, she realized in horror. _I've made it obvious that I'm not just a normal human girl_. "Um," she said, trying to buy herself some time to come up with an excuse. "I, uh, guessed?"

Sango looked at her strangely while Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha almost seemed to be glaring at her. "You don't just guess about something like that," he said as his eyes narrowed further. "What are you?"

Kagome just barely kept herself from visibly flinching. _Not _who_, but _what, she thought. _Like I'm not even a real person_. Instead of answering though, she turned around just in time to see six blob-like shapes ooze over the side of the ship and onto the deck. Without consciously making the decision to do so, she yanked her throwing knives from their hiding places within her boots and stood. Only after she was standing did she realize that she meant to fight these things.

"Ah, Sea Slugs," she heard Miroku say. "That's going to make things a bit tougher since they aren't exactly solid creature."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha replied. "They can still be ripped apart." He cracked his knuckles and stepped up to stand beside Kagome. "Obviously you intend to fight," he told her. "And I'm not going to waste time trying to stop you, just make sure you don't get in the way girl." Without so much as a backwards glance, he charged right in, weaving his way through the fleeing sailors trying to get below deck.

"Would it kill him to wait a minute and actually come up with a strategy other than just charging right in?" Sango asked no one in particular. She sighed. "You'd better get in there and help him Miroku, see if you can seal their movements or something." Miroku only nodded once before making his way towards the fight as Sango turned and faced Kagome. "Look, we don't know who you are exactly or what kind of training you've had, but fighting demons is kind of our job. Like Inuyasha said, we can't keep you from fighting if you really want to, but we can't be worrying about you either. If you think you can handle this, then we'll welcome the extra fighter, but if you can't, them don't put yourself in harm's way just to prove something." She smiled slightly. "I actually like you and I'd rather not loose a friend," she called over her shoulder as she hefted her large boomerang and began to run towards the boys.

Kagome looked down at the daggers she held in her hands and back up at the demons. Inuyasha had already begun fighting, though he didn't seem to be able to do much damage to them, but he wasn't getting all the hurt either, regardless of how often he got slammed into the deck. Miroku was throwing paper sutras, which Kagome could sense were filled with power, and he seemed to be doing a bit more harm than Inuyasha. She watched as Sango called out some word she didn't know and throw the boomerang, only to watch it pass harmlessly right through one of the slugs. _No, not harmlessly_, she realized when the slug could not pull itself together. _That boomerang has some sort of faint aura around it that almost acts like a poison_. She looked down at her weapons again and frowned, remembering what Sango had just told her. _How am I supposed to fight those things with simple steel? If they were human or could bleed then I might be able to do something, but they're just masses of jello! Why would I even think I could fight them in the first place?_ She looked up when she heard Miroku call out Sango's name. She watched as her own weapon was flung right back at her, catching her in the chest, and effectively dropping her to the deck, unconscious. Miroku rushed to her side, worry written all over his face, as he tried to wake the other woman up.

Something snapped in Kagome as she watched, shoving all her doubts and fears away. Sango had called her a friend, despite finding out she wasn't quite normal and she'd be damned if she let something happen to the other woman when she might have a way to save her. Acting purely on impulse, she let her power rise to the surface and extend out of her, into her daggers. The blades began to glow a light pink in response to the power Kagome was forcing to take shape around them. Acting on second nature (she always could throw better than anyone in her old gang) she took aim and launched her first dagger at one of the slugs. A trail of pink light followed behind the flying knife and as it slammed through the demon the light began to swallow it whole. For a moment, everything stopped. Inuyasha and Miroku turned to look at her and the remaining demons seemed to take note of her for the first time. Kagome herself was stunned to immobility. _What the hell did I just do? Since when could I do something like that?_ When the demons shrieked once again, everyone was jolted back into the world. Inuyasha went back to ripping them apart and Kagome continued to throw her daggers at them, providing back up while Miroku looked after Sango.

By the time the demons had been killed or driven back into the sea Kagome was exhausted, her breath coming in ragged pants. She knew how to fight; you're not part of a gang without learning how to beat back an opponent for long, but she had only ever fought humans before. She had managed to destroy three demons with her daggers before they were all lost in the sea. _I really should have watched where I was throwing_, she reprimanded herself. _Now my daggers are gone_. After losing her last dagger she had been forced to move in for close range attacks, which was why a large burn was now making her left arm almost immobile. She had quickly found that the same power she had coated her blades in could be used to coat her body instead, letting her deal a lot of damage to the demons with a simple punch or kick. However, between her and Inuyasha, the demons had quickly decided she was the bigger threat and aimed for her. Kagome was fast and fairly graceful in her movements, but she wasn't fast enough to dodge an energy blast headed for her, especially not after one of the slugs had wrapped a slimy tentacle around her leg, holding her in place. She was lucky Inuyasha had seen what was happening and managed to rip the tentacle apart before the attack could hit her dead on. So here she was, sprawled out on the deck among the remnants of the less fortunate demons, trying to catch her breath and hoping the pain in her arm would go away soon. _It could be worse_, she reminded herself when she moved her arm and it screamed in protest at her. _And it has been, more than once before_, she remembered the scar along her shoulder, a physical reminder of that night five years ago.

Kagome looked up when a shadow fell across her field of vision and saw Inuyasha looking down at her. "That was impressive," he grudgingly admitted. "I wasn't expecting that from you. But I have to wonder, you are you exactly?"

_So now he asks who I am?_ "What do you mean, 'who are you?' I already told you my name. I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head and scowled. "That's not what I mean and you know it. You're different, not a normal human. Who or what are you?"

Kagome frowned as well. "I don't see how that's any of your business. Besides, you're not human either!" She was on the defensive instantly, years of hard living taught her to fight back and never trust others.

"What the hell's with the attitude? I just asked a simple question!" Inuyasha yelled back. "If you're going to act like some spoiled little brat then you should just turn around and run right back home to mommy and daddy. I'm sure whatever stupid thing you felt you had to prove to them is done now so just go home!"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled as she burst to her feet, fighting angry tears as memories threatened to surface. "Shut your damn mouth! You don't know anything so don't you _dare_ stand there and judge me you bastard! What I am and what I'm doing here are none of your business! And even if I _knew_ what the hell was going on with me I wouldn't tell _you_ a damn thing!"

Inuyasha was stunned into silence. He could tell the girl was fighting off tears, he could smell the salt, and that weird connection he felt with her only made it worse. He could actually _feel_ the anguish and pain she was trying to fight back and cover up with anger. For a moment, he even considered apologizing, to do anything to get rid of her pain and put a smile back on her pretty face. Pretty? Oh Gods, I'm getting in over my head here. This stupid pull I feel towards her is going to destroy me. I've got to distance myself from her. "Keh," he said at last. "Whatever girl. Like I care."

"Kagome," she hissed at him. "My name is _Kagome_, not _girl_. Ka-go-me!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the pair turn to see Miroku looking at them. "I suggest we take this down to our section of the ship, people are starting to stare at the two of you. I've already moved Sango down while you two were fighting. Besides, you've got wounds we need to get cleaned up."

Throwing one final glare at one another, Kagome and Inuyasha marched past Miroku, headed right for the stairs that would lead them further into the depths of the ship. Miroku just sighed. Despite how he acted, he wasn't an idiot; he could tell what was going on between the two. _Of course_, he admitted to himself. _It helps that I can sense those kinds of things. I wonder when those two will finally let themselves admit to it_.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: So, first off, I apologize that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others so far. I've started up my last year of college so it's going to be a bit hectic for a little while. Plus, this chapter was really more of a "filler"-ish type thing anyway. Thank you to all the people that have added me to their watch lists and really, if any of you feel like giving that review button some love, I'm sure it would appreciate it ;P Glon, I wouldn't worry too much about love quite yet. Like you said, both Kagome and Inuyasha have some problems to sort out and such. I haven't actually given much thought to Kagome's powers later, but now that you mention it, I think after some training, I don't see why she wouldn't be able to shoot "disappearing" arrows like in the manga. Hmmmm...yes I think that may work later in the story... As always, thank you for taking the time to review, I like to hear (well, read) what my readers think :)

**Warning**: The story is AU and the characters may very well be OOC at times, or often, or whenever I need them to be really ;P

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do, however, own this plot and an OCs I may or may not feel the need to throw in at times.

Now, enough of me talking. Enjoy chapter six! :D

It had only been a few hours since the Sea Slugs had attacked, but Sango was already up and moving. She would wince every now and then when turning a certain way, but all she had to show for taking her weapon to her chest was a large bruise. _Definitely not normal_, Kagome decided as she looked around the room to the other three that occupied it. _None of them are_. Shortly after Sango had woken up, Miroku had asked everyone to gather into the main room, as he had called it, to talk. However, after quite a few tense and silent minutes, no one had yet to even open their mouths.

Miroku sighed. "All right, I can see no one else is going to address the issue we have here." He faced Kagome and she forced herself to remain impassive though her heart was thudding loudly against her chest. "Kagome, forgive me for being blunt, but what exactly happened out there?" He waved dismissively at the roof above them. "What exactly did you do?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know."

"Come on girl, quite playing dumb!" Inuyasha growled. "No one does something like that without knowing what they're doing."

"I told you I don't know!" Kagome yelled. "I know how to fight, yes, but I don't know anything about that pink light or anything else! I've never done that before today! All I've ever been able to do was sense auras!"

Miroku raised his hands in a placating manner. "Forgive us, we do not mean to upset you, we're simply trying to understand." He cocked his head thoughtfully. "You say you've always been able to sense auras? Is that all?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "Once I was able to purify an evil aura from another person, but only once." Her voice had dropped low and she refused to meet the gaze of anyone else in the room.

The room was quiet for a few moments and even Inuyasha knew not to say anything for once. "Kagome," Sango finally said. "Have you ever thought that maybe you're a miko?"

"A what?" Kagome asked, her head finally rising to meet Sango's stare. "What's a miko?"

"A miko is a priestess," Miroku answered. "Basically, a miko deals with things on the spiritual plain and her powers are of a more pure and spiritual nature. That would certainly explain what happened up on deck. A miko, because her powers are pure, are able to fight off demons like you did, by infusing power into a weapon." He quirked an odd smile. "Or, I suppose by being creative and coating themselves with their power like you did after you ran out of daggers."

"But what about sensing auras? And….purifying things?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shrugged. "That falls within a miko's power as well. Like I said, your powers are of a pure and spiritual nature so you can sense auras and souls without even trying and purifying people and things was a miko's ancient duty, before everyone was separated anyway. So, based on what we've seen and what you've told us you can do, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet that you're a miko. Plus, just looking at your aura now, I'd say you're a pretty powerful miko as well."

Kagome groaned and let her head fall into her hands. "Great, as if my life couldn't get any better than it already is. Wait," she snapped her head back up and glared at Miroku. "What do you mean by 'looking at my aura now'? You can see my aura?"

Miroku smiled. "Of course I can, I'm a monk."

Kagome blinked a few times and continued to stare. "What?"

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "You didn't think you were the only one that was different did you? Stupid girl."

Kagome rounded a glare on Inuyasha. "Shut up! I know I'm not the only _different_ person in the world," she sneered before glancing back at Miroku. "Explain."

Miroku laughed. "I'm a monk," he said again. "I'm a lot like a priest or priestess, but I'll never be as powerful. I can sense auras and do some purifying as long as I have the right incantations and sutras. But you," Miroku smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure you could purifying something without even thinking about it if you wanted to."

"So, you're like me," Kagome said, pointing to Miroku. "What about you?" she asked Sango. "Your aura's different than a Vanilla or a Sleeper, I know you're a Walker, but I don't know what exactly. If it's okay to ask," she added hurriedly.

Sango smiled and nodded. "Of course it's all right to ask, if I get to ask something in return." When Kagome nodded warily in return Sango smiled wider. "I'm what's been affectionately termed by demons, an exterminator."

Inuyasha snorted. "There ain't nothing affectionate about it if you happen to be on the bad side of one of ya."

Sango shrugged. "Probably. Basically it means I'm a human that's been designed specifically to fight demons. I'm stronger, faster, and I heal a lot quicker that a normal human would."

"You forgot to add more prone to violence and easier to piss off," Inuyasha added.

Kagome scoffed. "Do you ever shut up?"

Inuyasha eyed her for a moment. "Are you sure you're not really an exterminator too?"

Kagome glared and Sango interrupted with a cough before the two of them could escalate into a full-blown argument. "Anyway Kagome, I wanted to ask. "What do 'Vanilla", 'Sleeper', and 'Walker' mean?"

Kagome looked back over at Sango, determined to ignore Inuyasha. "Oh, they're just terms I used back in…" she paused. Did she really want them to know she was part of a gang? "Back where I came from. A Vanilla is a normal human, someone without any power at all. Sleepers are people who do have power, but aren't aware they do, or at least haven't ever used it before. Walkers are people like you guys," she indicated Miroku and Sango. "People who know they have power and know how to use it." She shrugged. "It helped me differentiate between the different auras around me."

"Huh," Miroku said, looking thoughtful. "That's actually quite creative. And you can sense the difference between them? Huh. You might be more powerful than I thought."

Kagome bit her lip. "Uh, thanks. I guess."

"Or she's just lucky," Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his chair. "She may not be all that powerful at all, I mean look at her arm, she got hit," he said, pointing to the white gauze that now covered her left arm.

"So did you!" Kagome yelled at him. "A lot more than I did! I saw you get slammed into the deck more than once!"

"Maybe," Inuyasha replied. "But I'm different than weak mortals."

"Really?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "So then what are you, smartass? I know you're not normal either!"

"What I am is none of your business!" Inuyasha growled.

"You brought it up!" Kagome yelled right back. "Don't say anything if you don't plan to follow through, that's a mark of a coward!"

"I'm no coward!" Inuyasha yelled, bursting to his feet.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome challenged, standing as well and glaring up at Inuyasha despite the fact that he towered over her and she could feel the anger rolling off of him. _But it's not wholly directed at me_, she realized. _He's angry about something in his past too_. She shook off those thought, refusing to back down regardless of whatever she felt. "Prove it then, tell my what you are!"

Inuyasha growled again and for a moment Kagome swore she saw his eyes flash a deep, dangerous red, but still she held her ground. "I'm a hanyou!" Inuyasha finally spat. "I'm a half-demon, happy now? Not human, but not a demon either!"

Suddenly, Kagome was aware that the anger was gone, though Inuyasha continued to glare at her and pretend he was angry. _He's sad_, she felt through that odd connection she had with him. _He's sad and he's hurt and he's ashamed_. She paused for a moment, confused. _And he's scared of something too_. When Inuyasha growled again, she was startled out of her thoughts. "Was that so hard?" she asked. "If you'd just told me from the beginning we wouldn't have started yelling at each other you idiot."

Kagome had expected him to get riled up about being called an idiot, to insult her back, but instead a strange look came over his face. He looked, well, confused and yet relieved at the same time. "You don't care?" he finally asked her.

"Care about what?" she asked, equally confused now.

"You don't care that I'm a hanyou?" Inuyasha clarified.

"No, should I? None of us are normal, why should it matter what you are or aren't?" Kagome responded.

"Keh, nothing, never mind." Inuyasha turned away from her, but Kagome felt the relief flooding through him.

_This is stating to get down right weird_, Kagome thought, staring after Inuyasha for a moment. _Why can I feel his emotions so clearly but no one else's? What the heck does it mean?_

"Kagome," Sango began. "Would you like to come back with us?"

"Back where?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Back to Shikon of course!" Sango said as if it was obvious. "You can learn to control your powers better and I know Kaede would be glad to have someone like you around." Sango smiled at her. "Plus, I'll finally have a female friend I can talk to there."

"Um," Kagome began. _Do I really want to get tied up in whatever it is that these people do?_, she asked herself. _I hardly know them or anything about them. Do I follow blindly? Of course, what other choice do I have? I don't know where I'm going or what I can even do once I get there. If I can get a place to stay for even a few days, that should be enough_. "Yeah," Kagome finally answered. "Yeah, I'll go back with you."

"Excellent!" Sango smiled wider and a smiled broke out across Miroku's face. Though he was scowling, Kagome could tell that even some part of Inuyasha was glad she was going with them, though he seemed to be trying to ignore that part just as much as she was. _I guess I'll find out soon enough if I made the right choice_.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Oh my gosh, guys, I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I pretty much hit the ground running this year at school and it doesn't help that it's my last year of college either. Plus, I'm not going to lie, most if the extra time I had I spent working on my own book (just a few more chapters and some editing and it'll be off to publishers :D). Anyways, enough with the excuses and such. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing what you think. As an apology, please enjoy an extra long chapter seven, and don't forget to review at the end ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. Who knows though, maybe after my own book goes over well... ;P

Two more days on the ship was all it took to reach the Borderlands. The last two days were tense and awkward, at least above deck. All of the sailors avoided the group of four like the plague, especially Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome noticed soon that even Hiten and Manten gave her a wide berth, to afraid to approach her it seemed. For a while, it amused Kagome to see two demons trying to avoid her, but it just got ridiculous when the two brothers refused to take payment from her at the end of the journey.

"Look," Kagome said, exasperated. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promised you another two hundred when I got here so just take the money." She shoved the money at the two.

"No!" Hiten said, taking a step back and leaving his hands at his side. "We're good, just go miko."

Kagome sighed. "All right, fine, whatever. I tried." She turned on her heel and walked over to Sango.

"What was all that about?" the other girl asked.

"I promised another payment once I got here and they won't take it," Kagome said with a shrug. "Whatever, more money for me. I won't be as broke as I thought."

Sango laughed. "Um, I hate to break it to you Kagome, but money from the Mainlands doesn't work here. We've got our own money system here."

"Seriously?" Kagome groaned. "Great, just great. Now what am I supposed to do? I don't have any money!"

Sango laughed again. "Don't worry. Shikon takes care of everything for us."

"That's another thing." Kagome stopped and eyed the other girl. "Just what _is_ Shikon exactly?"

"Well, I suppose I could tell you," Sango said, looking thoughtful. "But I think it'll be better if you see it first."

Kagome sighed. "Of course," she mumbled too low for Sango to hear. She was beginning to think this whole idea was a waste of time, but now that she was here there was no way to go back. "All right, how far till we reach Shikon then?"

Sango shrugged. "Twenty minutes maybe? If we walk slowly anyway. Come on, we better going." She smiled at the other girl before picking up her weapon and bag and walking away.

Kagome grumbled under her breath once again, slung her own bag over her shoulder and took off after Sango. They walked in silence for a while and Kagome took the time to look around her. She was surprised to find much more vegetation growing. Everywhere she looked she saw tall trees and thick forests. All the paths were narrow and made of dirt, made only for walking. She had yet to see one modern looking structure of any kind except for the few buildings clustered around the dock. "Where are all the people? The cars? The noise?" Kagome finally asked Sango.

"We don't have cars here. We get around however we can, just no cars." She shrugged. "There aren't a lot of modern conveniences either. We were lucky enough to figure out electricity and running water, but that's about it. The people in the Mainlands that know about us aren't all that pleased if we advance too quickly. They're already nervous enough that this whole country is made up of demons and people with special powers."

"Okay," Kagome said. "But what about the people?"

Sango shrugged again. "They're here and there. Villages are scattered all over the place, that's where you'll find most of the humans and the demons that want to live with humans. Other demons, the ones that hate humans, generally wander around across the country."

"Wait, humans?" Kagome asked. "Humans live here _with_ demons?" She extended her senses and, sure enough, she felt demon, Vanilla, Sleeper, Walker, and even a few half-demon auras.

"Of course," Sango laughed. "Not every human born here has power. Some of them are born normal humans, just like some humans on the Mainlands are born like you, with power."

"And no one shuns them?" Kagome asked, awed. How was it that these people could get along when no one from the Mainlands could?

Sango shook her head. "Not for the most part, but we've all grown up around each other, so that helps quite a bit. Of course, there are some problems between some demons and some humans, but it's pretty peaceful for the most part."

"What kind of problems?" Kagome asked.

"The usual. Some demons don't like humans and some humans don't like demons. Some demons think that humans, all humans, are inferior and some humans are convinced that all demons are monsters." Sango smiled sadly. "It gets even worse if you're a half-demon, then both sides hate you for nothing more than the fact that you exist."

"What do you…," Kagome began before she snapped her mouth shut. _Inuyasha, she's talking about Inuyasha_, she realized. _Is that why he seemed so worried I'd hate him earlier? Cause everyone else does?_ Kagome bit her lip in thought before shaking her head.

"Anyway, come on. We've got to get you to Kaede." Sango smiled and picked up the pace.

Kagome sighed, hitched her bag up on her shoulder more comfortably, and followed up a forest path after the girl. The pair continued in silence and Kagome took the opportunity to try and orient herself as best she could to the new landscape. It was a drastic change from the inner city areas she was used to being in. Everything was forest and trees; a real jungle as opposed to the concrete one she grew up in. Deciding to get a better picture of the area around her, Kagome let her senses spread out around her. There wasn't much but forest animals and plants to her right, left, and behind her, but up ahead there was some sort of barrier blocking her senses from moving any further ahead. Frowning, Kagome pushed her senses against the barrier, trying to force her way past. She felt a sharp pang in her head as the barrier seemed to fight back. With a slight growl under her breath, Kagome dug up some of her newly awakened power and sent it at the barrier, intent on forcing a way in. She was satisfied when the barrier easily gave way to her power and smiled when her senses were allowed to sweep through the hole she had created. She felt many different people beyond the barrier; some human, some demon, and some half-demon. There was something else, something not alive but with a powerful aura. Whatever it was, it seemed to pulse and call to her as she stretched her senses towards it. She was so intent on getting a better mental picture of the area beyond the barrier and whatever the strange object was, that she missed the noise and auras of many people rushing at her out of the forest.

"Halt!" a harsh voice called. "You are trespassing!"

Kagome snapped back into herself, her power shrinking back within her as she looked around. Without warning she found herself pressed into the chest of another person, a knife at her throat. Many other people, male and female, flowed out of the forest, weapons drawn and pointed at her. A part of her realized that every last one of them were demons.

"Who are you?" the voice behind her growled into her ear. "How did you force your way past the barrier?"

"Stop!" Sango called, shoving her way through the circle of angry people surrounding Kagome. "Kouga, let her go! She's with me."

"Sango?" the voice, identified as Kouga, asked. "What's are you talking about? She broke Kaede's barrier!"

Sango looked at Kagome, her eyes wide. "You did? _How?_"

Kagome had the sense to look slightly ashamed. "I didn't know I was breaking something important," she defended. "I just felt a barrier blocking my senses and I don't like walking into something blind."

Sango just stared, blinking at her, before she started to laugh. "I get it." She turned to Kouga. "Seriously, let her go. She's safe, trust me."

Kouga snorted, but withdrew the knife from Kagome's neck. "Trust is something hard for a demon to give an exterminator," he retorted.

Sango smiled, though Kagome was sure there was something slightly dangerous to it this time. "Try," she said. "Or at least back off and let me take care of this."

Kouga eyed Sango and Kagome up and down before sighing. "Yeah, whatever. We are on the same side after all."

"Exactly," Sango said as she walked up and grabbed Kagome's arm. "So I'll just be bringing her to Kaede now." Sango gave a tug on Kagome's arm and pulled her away from the demons surrounding them.

Just under ten minutes later Kagome found herself outside a tall, black, wrought iron fence and looking up at a large building, vaguely reminiscent of a skyscraper. "_That's_ Shikon?" she asked.

"Yep," Sango replied. "That's home. Now let's get going. Miroku and Inuyasha are already here."

Sango pulled Kagome through the fence and up to the building. Kagome followed the other girl up to the tenth floor and into Sango's room. "Just got to drop off my stuff," Sango explained as she opened the door. "Then I'll take you to Kaede."

Kagome just nodded as she looked around the room. It was large, spacious, and well furnished. A large wardrobe was set up against one wall, and a very comfortable looking queen sized bed was set just a few feet away. A 52" plasma screen television was placed on the wall opposite the bed and another door, which Kagome guessed lead to a private bathroom, was to Kagome's left. Thick curtains were drawn over the windows, blocking any light from the outside. _If this is what it's like here, then maybe I made the right choice_, Kagome thought appreciatively.

Sango dumped her bag onto her bed and carefully leaned her boomerang against the wall next to it. "Okay, to Kaede. I'll unpack later."

Kagome nodded, taking one last glance about the room before following Sango out the door. At least sixteen flights of stair later, Kagome lost count after ten flights, she found herself outside a set of large double doors on what she guessed was the top floor of the building. Miroku and Inuyasha were seated in chairs outside the door. Miroku smiled up at the girls when the walked in from the stairwell, though Inuyasha barely glanced up, a scowl set on his face.

"It's nice to see you here in one piece, Kagome," Miroku said. "We heard what had happened with the barrier."

"Keh, a stupid move if you ask me," Inuyasha groused. He looked up at Kagome. "I mean, really, didn't it occur to you that barriers are placed for a reason and you shouldn't go around breaking them open just because you feel like it?"

Kagome glared, choosing to ignore the strange sense of relief she felt from him. "Like I said earlier, I don't like walking into a place blind! For all I knew you people were bringing me some place and planning on killing me or something."

Inuyasha stood, ready to retort, when the doors to the room beyond opened. "What's going on out here?" an old woman's voice asked. "Ah, Inuyasha. I should have known it would be you." Kagome turned from Inuyasha to look an old, stooped woman. Her hair was gray and pulled back in a long ponytail. An eye patch covered her right eye and she was dressed in dark slacks and a light, loose blouse. Kagome could see the woman's aura without even trying now and was surprised to see that it resembled her own. _She must be a miko_, Kagome thought before the woman spoke again. "And you must be the girl who broke my barrier," she said, turning a critical eye on Kagome. "Well, why don't you all come inside and we'll get everything sorted out."

Kagome followed Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha into a large room she could only describe as a CEO's office. A large oak desk stood in front of a wall of windows, all cleaned to let in as much light as possible. The old woman walked around the desk and sat in a chair positioned behind it. "Now, let's start with you, Inuyasha," Kaede said, turning to the silver haired boy. You ran off, yet again. You know the consequences, I did warn you. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Keh, maybe if you'd give me more to do around here I wouldn't need to find other ways to keep myself busy, old woman," the hanyou replied obstinately.

Both Sango and Miroku groaned softly beneath their breath, turning to each other with identical looks that clearly conveyed that Inuyasha was merely digging his own grave.

"Indeed," Kaede said with a raised eyebrow. "And you," she said turning to Kagome. "You managed to force your way past my barrier, no mean feat for one so young. Your spiritual aura is quite strong as well, and I suspect that you have yet to tap into your full potential yet either. Miroku has explained to me a bit of what transpired on the ship that brought you here and what you have told them." She eyed Kagome again. "You are in need of learning control of your power, that much is obvious. I am willing to teach you and give you a place here, if you would like to stay."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "Before I make that decision I'd like to know exactly what this place is and what it's for."

Kaede sat back and Kagome thought she saw a faint smile on the old woman's lips. "We are here, simply, to teach those who wish to learn how to control what they have been given and to offer a place to stay for those that have no where else to go. We also maintain the balance."

"What balance?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound interested.

"The barrier is weakening," Kaede said bluntly. "We make sure that no demons get too far beyond that barrier."

Kagome nodded, looking around the room once again. "And what about that weird aura I keep sensing? It's not human, demon, or even _alive_. What is it?" She turned back to Kaede, her face impassive. She'd learned a long time ago to never jump into anything when you did not know all the details.

Kaede sat up sharply, looking at Kagome with renewed interest. "Aura?" she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper. "You sense another aura? What does it feel like?"

"I told you," Kagome said with a sigh. "It's not alive, or at least it doesn't have a body." She paused and closed her eyes, reaching for that aura once more. "It's calling to me, almost like it wants me to find it." She frowned. "It's not whole, there are parts of it that are missing." She opened here eyes to find Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha staring at her while Kaede had fallen back against her chair, a grin on her face.

"Tell me child, do you sense any other such auras nearby, or any other aura that seems it would go with the one you feel here?" Kaede asked.

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms once more, closing herself off. "I don't think I want to answer that until you've told me just what is going on. Why does this aura feel like it should belong to me?"

Kaede laughed. "Child, you're almost as stubborn as Inuyasha." She eyed Kagome again and hummed. "Maybe more so in some areas. I will give you the answers to your questions, but first I must know if you want to join us or not. If not, I'm afraid the information you ask for cannot be given."

Kagome's frown deepened. "I've learned to never walk into anything until I know the full story."

"I understand, child," Kaede said patiently. "But you must also appreciate the need to keep some secrets secret."

Kagome watched the old woman for a few more minutes before a sigh escaped her lips. "Let's say I did join, what would I be expected to do?"

Kaede smiled and Kagome had the feeling she knew she'd already won. "You would be placed in a team with one other person and you would be sent out on missions to remove dangerous demons or other individuals that either try to get passed the barrier or those that are trying to bring it down for good. And," she continued. "You would have practice sessions with me to learn how to control your spiritual powers."

Kagome thought about it for a moment. _So basically I'd be a glorified assassin_. She smirked to herself. _Just about a step or two above what I used to be doing. At least this time I'll actually have a more acceptable reason to fight_. "All right," she sighed. "I'll join."

"Excellent. Well then, Inuyasha," Kaede said, almost grinning at the boy. "Meet your new partner."

"_What?_" the hanyou exploded. "No, absolutely not. I am _not_ working with her! Besides, I prefer to work alone!"

Kagome was just as outraged. "There is no way I'd work with him either," she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "We don't get along and I'm pretty sure we'd kill each other before too long."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "As if you could even scratch me, wench!"

Kagome turned a glare to him. "_Excuse me?_ I could purify you ass without a second thought before you even had time to blink."

"I'm half human idiot! It's harder to purify me! Plus my demon half isn't as weak as you seem to think!" Inuyasha growled back. "I could rip you in half before you even had time to finish. As a matter of fact, I don't know why I just don't do that now and save myself the trouble of having to keep you safe."

"Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled. "You know better than that and this is part of your punishment for running off. You need a partner and Kagome offers a perfect balance to you. Besides, I think having someone who can go toe-to-toe with you will help you calm down in the long run."

"What about me?" Kagome asked. "What am I supposed to do if I don't feel safe around this guy? Can't you pair me with Sango or something?"

Kaede chuckled. "Sango and Miroku are already partners and they work very well together, I am not going to split them up. But as for your safety around Inuyasha I'm sure you'll be fine. However, this does bring me to the other part of his punishment and it should offer you more peace of mind." Kaede opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a long, thin box.

Inuyasha gulped. "Uh, that's really not necessary," he said, taking a few steps back towards the door. "I, uh, promise to behave better in the future."

"Come now, Inuyasha," Kaede chided. "You have promised that in the past and have yet to follow through. Besides, I think it is an excellent way for Kagome to keep you in check."

"_Kagome?_" he practically howled. "Kagome's going to be the one in charge of that? Are you completely heartless, old woman?"

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, thoroughly interested in whatever it was that had put Inuyasha on edge.

"These," Kaede began as she pulled a thick beaded necklace out of the box. Periodically the beads would be separated by what Kagome thought looked like a fang. "These are beads of subjugation. Place these around Inuyasha's neck and speak a word of power and we shall see what happens." She began chanting and suddenly the beads began to glow before they shot out and reformed around Inuyasha's neck. "Now Kagome, speak a word of power before the glow of the beads fades!"

"Don't you dare, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome smirked and wracked her brain for a word, any word. Inuyasha growled at her and started towards her, his dog-ears twitching on top of his head. _Dog-ears_, she thought. _So he's half dog demon then_. Her smirk widened as the perfect command came to mind. "Sit," she said calmly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was slammed down into the floor by the pull of the necklace. "Wench!" he cried. "Get this damn thing off me now!"

"I don't think so," Kagome said, standing over him, a smirk firmly in place on her face. "I think I like how this works."

Inuyasha sat up and growled. He opened his mouth to retort when the sound of snickering flowed through the room. Both he and Kagome looked over to find Miroku and Sango trying hard not to begin laughing loudly and even Kaede had an amused smile on her face. "Traitors," he hissed at his friends, which only set them to laughing louder.

"I did warn you," Miroku said, once he had sufficiently calmed down enough to speak. "I told you on the boat that Kaede was planning on doing this."

Inuyasha growled again, but otherwise remained silent.

"Now, you two will be working together as partners," Kaede said, looking between Inuyasha and Kagome. "I expect you to find a way to make it work despite your differences. Am I clear?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha growled again. "How is this fair?" he asked, tugging at the beads now around his neck. "She can send me to the ground with one word! What if she does something like that in a fight and I wind up dead?"

Kaede sighed and Kagome rolled her eyes at the boy. "Oh, grow up Inuyasha," Kagome scoffed. "I'm not going to do something like that. I'm not that heartless."

"Coulda fooled me," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "So, will you explain everything now?" she asked Kaede. "I said I'd join."

Kaede smiled. "Yes, I think you and Inuyasha will work well together. First things first, though." She sat back in her chair and pulled a stack of papers from her desk. "We need to go through the details of all of this and then I promise I will explain. Now, full name?"

"Kagome," she replied, taking a seat opposite the old woman.

Kaede looked up. "No last name? You came from the Mainlands, did you not?"

Kagome shook her head. "No last name," she said firmly.

"Very well. Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Fighting style and weapons of choice?"

Kagome shrugged. "I never learned a specific style," she admitted. "But I prefer to use long distance weapons and fight up close only if I need to. I'm not too bad with throwing daggers. I have a little experience with a sword," she said and Kaede seemed to smile at that.

"I'd say she's practically an expert," Miroku interrupted. "From what I saw of her fight on the boat, she's got near perfect aim. Her fighting style is a bit sloppy," he said. "Though affective enough. Some training and I'd say she could be fairly proficient in hand-to-hand combat as well."

"I can teach her and help her polish her skills, if you'd like me to," Sango spoke up. "It'll be nice to have a training partner that won't be afraid to hit back," she added with a look at Miroku who merely shrugged in return.

Kagome offered a smile at Sango. "I'm game," she said with a grin. "Though I should warn you that I don't always fight fair."

Sango grinned in return. "That's perfectly fine with me."

"Very well," Kaede said. "That takes care of the information I needed to get from you. It appears that the room across the hall from Sango is empty," she said as she consulted a chart. "Since she will be helping you with your hand-to-hand fighting I'd say that would be a good place to stick you. Sango can show you around the complex later. Now, child, I shall answer your questions. Follow me," she said, rising from her chair. Kagome stood and followed her to the door. "The rest of you might want to come too, especially you Inuyasha, since this concerns your partner."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, whatever," he said as he got up off the floor.

Sango and Miroku shared a quick glance and followed the other three out the door and down the hall.

"How much do you know of the history of the barrier?" Kaede asked.

"Not much," Kagome answered with a shrug. "The Mainlands tend to prefer forgetting this part of the world even exists."

Kaede nodded. "All right. Well, two hundred years ago, humans decided to remove anything they saw as other from their ranks and forced us all behind a barrier. Lady Midoriko, a great miko, created this barrier and then was sealed behind it herself. She created this barrier with the help of four gems, each connected to a certain element. She had these gems crafted into her blade and called upon the power of all four and the inherent energy in her blade to create the barrier. After it was set, she separated the gems and the blade so that no one could use them to shatter the barrier she created. However, there are some demons here intent on doing just that, which is why, in the later years of Midoriko's life, she created this school to train people to keep the peace. The barrier has been weakening, as of late, and we try to keep up with the demons that manage to slip out. So far, there has not been any major incident. However, I fear that if nothing is done, the barrier will fall. I have been trying to locate all the gems in order to restore them to the sword and reforge the barrier, but I have been unsuccessful in finding even one. All we have here is the blade, entrusted to each head of the school since Midoriko's death." The group of five walked up to a panel and Kaede typed in a security code.

"Kaede, why haven't you told us of this?" Sango asked. "We could have helped."

Kaede shook her head. "If I could not sense their presence anywhere, I knew that no one else could either. Besides, we are in a race against powerful demons who wish to use the gems and the blade to break the barrier forever. I did not want to send anyone anywhere without being completely sure." She looked up at Kagome as a hidden door at the end of the hall whooshed open. Kagome almost fell back as the aura she had been sensing got infinitely stronger; as it was, she staggered and had to brace herself. Kaede smiled up at her. "But I believe you can sense the gems, Kagome, as you have sensed the sword." The old woman stepped into the darkened room beyond as lights flickered on around them. "Midoriko warned us that the barrier would begin to weaken one day and another miko, much stronger than she had ever been, would appear to repair it. I am quite certain that miko is you, Kagome. And this," she walked over to a large box in the center of the room. "Belongs to you now."

Kagome walked over to the box and pushed back the lid. Inside, perfectly preserved, was a shining silvery colored sword. The blade was long and thin, almost like a rapier, but slightly thicker. The hilt was wrapped in dark brown leather with four small, round slots where Kagome guessed the gems once rested. The blade seemed to pulse in front of her and, without thinking; she reached in and picked it up. It seemed made to fit to her hand. The hilt rested comfortably in her grip and the blade itself was perfectly balanced for her. It blade pulsed again and Kagome felt something akin to a heartbeat against her palm as the hilt began to heat up. She almost cried out as it burned softly against her skin, but she could not, would not let go of the sword. When the burning finally stopped, she switched which hand was holding the blade looked at her palm. There, in the center, was a circle inlaid with some sort of symbol. She looked over at the sword now in her left hand and had the sense that it had marked her as its master. Kaede grabbed at Kagome's palm and inspected the mark there as well.

"It seems I was right," the old woman said. "The sword belongs to you."

"Is it alive?" Kagome suddenly asked. Though the strange heartbeat had stopped, she was aware of some kind of presence coming from the sword.

"In a manor, I suppose," Kaede responded. "It has an intelligence to it that allows it to recognize its master and those that it deems unworthy to wield it. Other than that, though, I cannot say."

Kagome nodded, still looking at the blade. She swung it experimentally and was surprised to find that it already felt like an extension of her self. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Find all four gems," Kaede responded. "And fix the barrier. You are the only one with the ability to sense them and the power to use them to their full potential. Something that even Midoriko was not able to do, which is why the barrier weakens." She reached into the box once more and pulled out a plain, black scabbard. "Here, child."

Kagome took the scabbard and slid the sword comfortably into its sheath. "Is there anywhere I can practice?" she asked suddenly. "My sword skills are kind of rusty."

Kaede laughed. "I admire your enthusiasm, child, but for now I think some rest is in order. The four of you have traveled a long way and I'm sure you could all do with a good night's rest. Sango can show you around in the morning and after breakfast you and I shall begin work on training you as a miko. After that, the afternoon will be yours to do with as you please."

It wasn't until Kaede had mentioned the four of them that Kagome remembered the other three in the room. Looking at them now, Kagome was surprised to see shock and awe on the faces of Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was watching her closely as well, though no emotion showed on his face. Kagome could tell, though, through their strange connection, that he was surprised as well. He blinked at her when her eyes caught his and turned away.

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "I guess this means I have to play babysitter to her while she goes out and collects all these gems, doesn't it?"

Kaede smiled patiently at Inuyasha. "Actually, I think it is a job I shall give to all four of you. It is of utmost importance and I would feel more comfortable if I knew all my best people were out on the job. However, I think sending you out into the world will have to wait until Kagome is properly trained in her abilities as a miko. Until then, I shall send you all on the same missions as usual. Bear in mind though," she said as she eyed all four of them fiercely. "Do not breathe a word of what I have told you or what transpired here to anyone. Sometimes we cannot always trust the people we think we can and I would rather this quest be completed as quickly and safely as possible."

All four teenagers nodded quickly and Kaede smiled. "Good, now off to bed with the four of you. You've had a long enough day as it is."

All four nodded again and mumbled good nights as they headed out the door and back towards the stairs. The boys left them at level twelve and Sango and Kagome walked down to level ten in silence.

"Well, this ones yours," Sango said suddenly. "Right across from mine." She pointed to the door behind them. "See you in the morning?"

Kagome smiled and nodded as she drew the key Kaede had given her from her pocket. "Definitely, you've still got to show me around."

Sango smiled. "And wipe the floor with you in practice."

Kagome smirked. "We'll see." She waved once before slipping into her room and closing the door behind her. Her room was decked out much the same as Sango's had been, though spaced a bit differently. She walked over to the wardrobe and quickly put all her clothes away into the drawers and shelves inside. Kicking off her shoes she walked over to her bed and collapsed, noticing for the first time just how tired she really was. She was right when she had guessed it would be comfortable. She sat up slightly to lean her sword against her bedside table and set the clock to the right time. She groaned when she realized that her curtains were still open and briefly considered leaving them that way. With a sigh, she dragged herself up and over to the large windows that offered her a view of the forest beyond, quickly drawing the curtains over them. She dashed back over to her bed and once again fell upon it. She was asleep almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** This is important! I need input! I'm toying with the idea of giving Kagome a bow as well, but I'm afraid of making her too "uber". I think I like the idea of just giving her the sword and her daggers, but I want to know what you guys think. Please review with your opinions. As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed; I'm really glad you're all liking it so far . Please enjoy chapter eight.

**Disclaimer:** Hasn't changed, I'm still just a poor college student, sighs.

Sango knocked on Kagome's door at about six thirty that morning. With a groan, Kagome rolled over, looked at the clock, groaned louder, and decided to ignore the pounding on her door. _Maybe if I pretend to still be asleep long enough she'll just leave. Who even gets up this early?_

"Kagome, come on. I know you're awake in there," Sango called through the door.

With one last sigh and an angry glare at the door, Kagome pulled herself out of bed and marched towards the source of the pounding. "What?" she asked irritably as she yanked her door open. "It's six thirty in the morning. What the hell is so important that you need to wake me up at an ungodly hour of the morning?"

Sango just laughed. "Ah, I see you're not a morning person." She shrugged. "Shikon will break you of that in no time. Breakfast is in an hour so I figured I'd give you some time to wake up and get ready before I dragged you down to the mess hall."

"You mean there's a certain time you have to go eat here?" Kagome asked. "What is this, a military base?"

Sango shrugged again. "Close enough to one I suppose. It's just breakfast that's set, every other meal is of the 'come and go as you please' variety."

"Why is breakfast so different?" Kagome almost whined.

"Because it gives us a chance to see everyone. That way we can reassure ourselves that our friends are still alive or find out if they're not," Sango replied.

Kagome instantly shut up. It made sense, if she thought about it. The work these people did, the work she would now be doing, was dangerous and a life could easily be lost if one was not careful. Street life was the same, but most of the time no one ever really cared if you came back or not. You might get lucky and make a close friend, but even then that person would have moved on within a couple of days. It was just natural that someone could die on the streets so no one bothered with it too much when someone did. _Here though, here they're more like a family. They care about each other_, Kagome realized. _That's going to take some getting used to_.

After a quick shower and a mental note to find a place to get more clothes, Kagome changed into the only other set of clothing she had brought. Much like what she had been wearing, her top was a long sleeved black shirt and ripped, dark jeans. She left her black plastic bracelets on the nightstand but made sure her chocker was secure around her neck. Taking a moment to look in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her hair before tying it up in a loose and messy ponytail. Her eyes fell on the reflection of the heart shaped pendant on her chocker and her fingers reached up to touch it almost reverently. Shaking her head furiously when she saw the tears in her eyes, she walked out into the hall and saw Sango waiting for her.

"About time," the other girl grinned. "I was beginning to wonder if we'd make it to breakfast or not."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not even seven yet. So what are we doing for half an hour?"

Sango pretended to look thoughtful. "Well, I could always kick your butt in the practice ring, but I think that will have to wait till later." She glanced over at Kagome. "First, I think I'll show you where all the important places are."

Kagome just chuckled as Sango latched onto her arm and began to drag her down the hall. "Just the important places?" she asked. "That shouldn't take very long."

Sango smiled mischievously. "That all depends on how you define important."

Kagome found herself laughing. _Maybe I can get along with this girl after all, even if she does wake me up absurdly early_.

As they walked, Sango explained that the structure consisted of twenty-six floors above ground and five below ground. Most of the floors below ground held various practice rooms, courts for basketball, and one floor even housed a pool. The last floor, however, was designed more like a bunker, "Just in case something ever happens," Sango had explained. Above ground, the first floor was where the mess hall was located as well as a job board that let everyone in the building know who was where and doing what. Floors two, three, and four were basically an indoor mall for the people that lived in the complex. Sango explained that everyone got paid for every job they went out on and the mall was a great place to blow extra cash. She had dragged Kagome down to the second floor and showed her where all of the best shops were, at least according to her. She had shown her the best place to find good, cheap clothes and Kagome made a mental note to stop in once she had enough money to buy what she needed.

One store in particular caught Kagome's attention as they walked past. The storefront was shaped like a giant skull of some sort with sharp teeth poking out. "What's that?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Totosai's place. He can fix of forge any kind of weapon, but he charges you in weird ways," Sango replied.

"Weird ways?" Kagome repeated. "What do you mean?"

Sango shrugged. "Last time I needed to get my Hirikotsu fixed he charged me five strands of hair and a small vial of blood. Plus the bones of the demon I had killed."

"For what?" Kagome asked, unsure whether to be shocked or unnerved. "What would he do with all that?"

"He makes weapons out of demon bones; that's what my Hirikotsu is made of." Sango looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think the hair and blood was just to fix my weapon." She shrugged. "I don't know how he does it, but he's the best. I'd say if you don't mind weird prices, see him."

Kagome nodded and glanced once more at the storefront. Part of her was intrigued and another part fervently hoped she never had to meet the man personally.

Soon enough, Sango was dragging her into the mess hall and into the line. "You don't have to pay for meals here," she said. "All meals are free."

Kagome nodded and picked up a tray. Before long Sango was leading her through the tables and Kagome found it difficult to balance her tray of a bowl of cereal, an apple, and a glace of orange juice and weave successfully through the crowd of people, tables, and chairs. Finally, Sango came to a stop and Kagome sank into a chair next to her. She had just started on her cereal when she heard someone shout Sango's name.

"Sango!" a girl's voice called. "There you are! I was wondering where you were this morning!"

"Hey Rin," Sango greeted the girl as she sat at the table as well. She was petite, her face was young, though Kagome had the impression she was about her own age. She had dark brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders and bright brown eyes. "Sorry, I was showing Kagome around."

Rin turned to Kagome. "Hi," she greeted with a large smile. "My name's Rin. Are you new here?"

"Kagome," she replied, quickly swallowing her spoonful of cereal. "Yeah, just got here last night."

Rin's smile widened. "Ah, you must be the girl that broke the barrier then."

"Um, yeah," Kagome said. "I, uh, didn't really mean to."

"Sure you didn't," Inuyasha snorted from beside her. Kagome looked up in time to see him take a seat next to her. "You don't break barriers by accident, idiot." He looked over to the other occupants of the table. "Sango, Rin," he greeted.

Kagome was about to retort when a loud slap drew her attention back towards Sango. Miroku had suddenly appeared next to her and a large red mark marred his cheek.

"Really?" Sango asked, sounding annoyed. "Do you _have_ to be a pervert this early?"

"Ah, but Sango my love, I haven't seen you all night," Miroku replied, smiling despite the angry red mark that Kagome could now tell was a handprint.

"Give it up, Sango," Inuyasha advised. "He's never gonna get the hint."

Sango just sighed and turned her attention back to her food. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"So anyway," Rin said as if nothing had happened. "Have you been assigned a partner yet?" she asked Kagome.

"Unfortunately," she replied with a grimace. "I got the luck of working with him." She jerked her thumb over at Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either wench," Inuyasha growled. "I don't like having to play babysitter."

"I'm not helpless!" Kagome yelled. "I took care of myself just fine on the boat and you know it!"

"They were low level demons and you still got hurt," he said, pointing to her arm.

"So did you," Kagome hissed. "Worse than I did. So if anyone's going to be stuck taking care of both of us it'll probably be me."

"Here they go," Sango said. "I swear, they can't carry on a single, civil conversation to save their lives."

"I must admit, I'm beginning to question Kaede's sanity on putting them together," Miroku agreed. "I'm almost afraid we'll get the news they really have killed each other someday soon."

Rin just laughed. "It's just a phase," she giggled. "Before we know it they'll practically be inseparable."

"Never going to happen!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"Must you be so loud in the mornings, mutt?" a cool voice interrupted.

"Shut up, bastard," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked up and found herself looking at a boy maybe three years older than herself. Like Inuyasha, he had long silver hair. He seemed to look a little like Inuyasha, but not at the same time. His face bore two purple stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon was in the middle of his forehead. Kagome knew instantly that he was a demon, a fairly powerful one too.

"Is that anyway to speak to your betters, mutt?" the boy asked, his eyebrow raised. "Come, Rin, we must be going."

"Right, we've got a new mission," Rin smiled as she stood from the table. "Well, Sesshoumaru and I will see you all later," she said cheerily. "Good luck Kagome."

"Do us all a favor and don't came back, bastard," Inuyasha yelled after them.

"Did I miss something?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are brothers," Miroku began.

"Half-brothers!" Inuyasha interrupted. "I'm not completely related to that stuck up jerk!"

"Anyway," Miroku continued. "They don't really get along and we're all pretty certain that if it wasn't for Rin, Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't even bother being a part of this place."

Kagome looked at him blankly. "So what is it about Rin then?"

"She's his mate," Miroku said, as if that explained everything. At Kagome's frown, he smiled. "Basically, she's his soulmate, his one and only in this world." He shrugged. "He doesn't exactly like humans, but he tolerates them because of Rin. And, because she wants to help others, they both came here and joined up."

"I wish they hadn't," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome sighed. "He's your brother, shouldn't that count for something?"

"No!" Inuyasha growled. "He's a stuck up bastard."

"Good to see you're still with us," another voice interrupted before Kagome could reply. "So Kaede decided to keep you around after all."

"Kouga," Kagome said looking up.

"So," the wolf demon grinned. "If we're playing for the same side, do I get a name?"

"Move along, flea-bag," Inuyasha growled suddenly. "You're not wanted here."

"Ah, puppy, didn't see you sitting there," Kouga said.

"Seriously, get going," Inuyasha replied.

Kouga sighed. "Well, another time then," he told Kagome. "Still, can I get a name before I leave?"

Kagome looked him over. "Why?"

Kouga grinned. "I'm just curious."

"My name's Kagome," she replied.

"Well then, Kagome, I wish you luck here." He turned to go. "Later puppy."

"Just leave, wolf-breath," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned to her partner. "Seriously, do you not get along with anyone here? So far you seem to hate pretty much everyone."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha scoffed. He was not going to tell her that he just didn't like seeing Kouga talk to her. _This is so screwed up_, he thought. _Why am I so drawn to this girl, I barely even know her_.

After breakfast, Miroku and Inuyasha left the girls saying something about clearing up a long-standing tie in basketball. Sango took Kagome up to see Kaede.

"She said she'd see you after breakfast, so we might as well go now. After that, we can get you some clothes to train in and I'll show you just how much you have left to learn," Sango grinned as she left Kagome in front of Kaede's door. "Just come find me in my room when you're done."

Kagome nodded and waved as Sango began to disappear back down the stairwell. With a sigh, she turned to the big doors and knocked once.

"Come in," Kaede called from the other side. "You're earlier than I expected," she said as Kagome walked through the door.

Kagome shrugged. "Sango got my up at six thirty and I've already eaten."

Kaede nodded, a gentle smile on her face and Kagome found herself comparing the old woman to a kind, but strict grandmother. "Very well, child. Before we begin your instruction, I have something for you." She reached into an open drawer. "These were dropped off later last night and I was told they belonged to you."

Kagome walked up to the desk to see eight of the ten daggers she had brought with her from the Mainlands. "I thought I'd lost these," she said reaching out to take one. "I never saw any of them after the attack."

Kaede chuckled. "Yes, well I imagine that the Thunder Brothers were quite scared of what they saw you do and did not want to give you any more weapons you could use against them."

Kagome just sighed as she started tucking the daggers back into the hiding places she had for them. One went in a hidden sheath in each of her boots and the remaining six were tucked into holders on either side of her waist.

"May I ask where your sword is?" Kaede asked suddenly.

Kagome shrugged. "In my room, between my bed and my nightstand. I didn't think I'd need it so I left it there this morning."

Kaede nodded. "No, you will not need it for your training today, but I advise you to keep it with you at all times."

Kagome just nodded. "All right, I can do that. So, what exactly am I going to be doing today?"

Kaede chuckled again. "Today, I will be testing your abilities to see what you can do. Why don't we head down to one of the training rooms, I'd rather not get my office destroyed."

About an hour and a half later, Kagome made her way back up to her room. She felt drained, but not exactly tired. Kaede had her demonstrate how she had used her powers on the boat as well as tested her abilities to sense auras and purify others. Once Kaede was satisfied that she had seen all Kagome knew herself to be capable of, she had begun to tell her the history of mikos as well as what they were capable of. She had begun to show Kagome how to create a barrier herself, though she quickly realized that it would need to be something Kagome would have to practice. All in all, though, Kaede had said that she was impressed with shat Kagome could do and the mastery over her powers that she demonstrated thus far.

Opening the door to her room, Kagome saw a bundle of clothes sitting on her bed. Walking over, she found a piece of paper resting on top of the bundle.

_Kagome, these are some of my old sweats, I think they'll fit you._

_Change quick and come see me. We'll see who wipes the floor with who._

_Bring your sword and we'll get a little practice in there too._

Sango

Kagome smiled as she picked up the bundle. She changed quickly and, though she left her daggers behind, she made sure to grab her sword. This'll be fun, she thought as she walked across the hall to Sango's room.

Sango answered after the first knock and grinned. "Good, you're ready to go." She stepped out, firmly shutting her door behind her, and Kagome noticed she was carrying a sword of her own. "Come on, let's go grab a room before they're all taken. Just so you know, you can't claim being tired as an excuse when I win."

Kagome smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it. Though I may point out that I'm not at exactly 100 percent when _I_ win."

Sango just laughed. "We'll see, Kags, we'll see."

The two girls found an empty room easily enough and Sango wasted no time in getting started. She said they'd work on Kagome's hand-to-hand combat first since she already had some experience with a sword. To say Sango was a fair teacher would be an outright lie. She drilled Kagome and, after explaining a block or attack just once, she went right for Kagome, expecting her to have gotten it already. Kagome didn't mind though, at least she had some form of instruction. What she did know about fighting she had taught herself and just had to hope it worked. Two hours later both girls were lying on the mats, arms and legs spread, just trying to calm their pulses.

"Not bad, I must say," Sango said. "Your style isn't anything formal, but it works well for you."

"Thanks," Kagome replied and laughed dryly when her stomach growled. "Let's say we hold off sword practice until after we've had lunch."

Sango laughed when her own stomach growled in response. "It looks like I agree with you. Besides, we could do with some time to cool down before we start fighting again."

Kagome hummed in response and forced herself to get back on her feet. She smirked down at Sango. "So, safe to say we tied?"

Sango laughed and stood as well. "This time, I suppose we did."

**AN 2:** So, two longer chapters almost back to back. I hope you guys appreciate this ;P. Please don't forget to tell me what you think about giving Kagome a bow as well when you review. And make sure to give that review button some love, he's feeling kinda lonely.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Wow, three chapters within a week. I must be neglecting homework.. ;P So, by overwhelming consensus and some excellent points made (as well as things just working better for the story that way) Kagome will be getting the bow. For those of you that like the idea of her having a sword, don't worry, that'll still be her weapon of choice for this story. As always, I appreciate all of you who reviewed, you guys are the best! :D Please enjoy chapter nine.

**Disclaimer:** Just the plot and a few other stray ideas in my head.

In just a little over a week Kagome had gained substantial control over her power as a miko, though her ability to erect a barrier was still lagging. Her performance in hand-to-hand combat was, according to Sango, almost as good as an expert exterminator and so the lessons quickly became practice sessions. Soon enough, her skill with a sword was back up to par as well, leaving only her lessons as a miko.

Kaede sighed as yet another tiny barrier fizzled out of existence. "You've got much control over your other abilities," she began. "Barriers should be much easier then anything else, especially sealing, and yet you were able to perform a perfect sealing in little over two hours."

Inuyasha growled from his spot in the back of the room. He remembered that particular lesson rather well as Kaede had Kagome practice by sealing his demon half. With Sango and Miroku out on some mission he had taken to sitting in on Kagome's lessons in hopes of finding something to tease the girl about. Of course, he could poke fun at her apparent inability to erect a simple barrier, but he ran the risk of getting himself purified or worse, he shuddered at the thought, sealed again.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I'm doing everything you say."

Kaede sighed once again. "I suppose that we will just have to keep at it. In the mean time, I think we will end this session for today."

Kagome nodded gratefully. "All right, see you tomorrow."

Kaede nodded, already on her way out the door.

"You know, I think these sessions of yours are getting longer and longer every time," Inuyasha groused as he stood.

Kagome looked over and scowled. "You do know that you don't even need to be here, right? As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind at all if you stopped coming."

Inuyasha grinned. "Nah, don't lie. You'd miss me and you know it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed, studiously ignoring the small part of herself that whispered that was true. "Sure I would," she said, a wicked grin on her face. "I suppose I do need someone to practice on every now and then." She brushed past the hanyou to the door, flicking the lights off as she went.

"Watch it, wench," Inuyasha said as he followed her out. "Or everyone might just learn of your inability to cast a simple barrier."

"Do that," Kagome threatened. "And I'll make sure you get to know first hand how it feels to be human twenty-four seven."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha responded, though he let the matter drop. He continued down the hall until he noticed that Kagome was no longer walking with him. He turned back to see her standing in the middle of the hall, her head tilted, and a rather confused look on her face. _She looks kinda cute like that_, he thought before shaking his head aggressively, trying to dislodge the stray thought. "Oi, what're you doing wench?"

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed at him. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Inuyasha asked.

"That…twanging sound." She pointed to her left, down the hall. "It's coming from that way."

Inuyasha cocked his head to listen and, sure enough, there was a soft twanging sound in the air. _For a human she sure hears pretty well_, he thought. "That's just archery practice," he said. "Some people like to spear their opponents with pointed sticks."

Kagome looked intrigued. "Archery, huh?" She smiled and turned back down the hall. "I might as well go see what's up since Sango's not here to practice with."

"Seriously?" Inuyasha questioned. "Don't you think you have enough weapons already between that sword of yours and all those daggers you hide who knows where?"

Kagome shrugged. "My daggers only reach so far. A bow will give me a longer range. Besides, I need something to keep me busy until Sango gets back."

"There is such a thing as resting you know," Inuyasha quipped. "You don't have to be busy doing something every moment of everyday."

Kagome shrugged again. "I live my life differently." She stopped outside a door, listened carefully, nodded once, and stepped inside. The room itself was large and deep. At least twelve rows were lined up, each with a target at the end. Four of the rows were already occupied with people practicing and Kagome was surprised to see Kaede walking back and forth, occasionally offering hints or comments.

The old woman looked up at the sound of the door opening and watched as Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the door. "And what brings you here?"

"I just heard the sounds and thought archery might be something to keep me busy," Kagome responded.

"Have you ever drawn a bow before?" Kaede asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but my aim is fairly good, at least with my daggers anyway."

Kaede eyed her momentarily before nodding. "All right then child, let's get you started then." She lead Kagome over to an empty row and left her there with instructions to wait. She came back a couple minutes later with a bow and a quiver of arrows and presented them to Kagome. "I must caution you, we use real arrows here, nit practice arrows. Therefore you must be careful when shooting."

Kagome nodded. "All right, anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, give up while you're ahead," Inuyasha smirked at her from his place leaning against the wall separating the rows. "You may be able to throw a dagger, but drawing an arrow is a whole other game."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And I assume you know how to shoot?"

"Nope, I prefer being right in the fight," Inuyasha replied. "But I've seen others try and fail at this many times. And even if you do manage to do well in practice, using a bow in an actual fight is a lot different."

Kagome huffed. "Whatever. Now just shut up and let me concentrate before I make you go down there and be my target."

Inuyasha growled at the comment, about to retort, when Kagome pulled an arrow from the quiver, notched it, drew it back, and fired in what seemed like one, graceful movement. He and Kaede watched the arrow fly down the alley and thud home dead center in the target.

"Are you sure you've never fired a bow before, child?" Kaede asked, still looking at the arrow.

"Keh, it was just a lucky shot," Inuyasha argued.

Kagome's lips twitched in a quick smirk before she grabbed another arrow and, much in the same way as before, she sent an arrow flying towards the target just to have it land right next to the first. "What was that about a lucky shot?"

"Keh, shot the rest and see where they land, then talk about being good," Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

Kagome smirked at him before grabbing her next shot. Her next couple shots landed dead center, or near enough, and Inuyasha knew if he didn't do something soon he'd have to deal with her insufferable pride and sarcastic comments. Smirking to himself, he decided to interrupt her concentration the best way he knew how, irritate the hell out of her.

"So, you think you can keep that up?" he asked. "Cause you're looking pretty tired there and your last shot was kinda sloppy."

Kagome's eye twitched, though she gave no indication of hearing him, intent on ignoring him. She lined up her next shot, trying to block out his insults and taunts but she began to feel a vain throb in her head as he kept it up. "Will you shut up?" she finally exploded as she released the arrow. "I'm trying to concentrate here! Do you have to be such an ass?" She turned to Inuyasha, an angry scowl on her face, only to see that he wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring down the alley, mouth agape and pointing. "What?" she yelled and turned to look as well. She turned just in time to see the arrow thudding home into the target, dead center, but what had her transfixed was the bright pink glow surrounding the arrow; a glow that scorched the target and burned the arrows around it. "What, what was that?" she whispered quietly.

"I would think that wouldn't surprise you," Kaede said from behind them suddenly. "After all, you did much the same on the boat with your daggers and you have been practicing with your powers as well."

"So that was a release of my power?" Kagome asked, turning to the old woman.

Kaede nodded. "It is called the Sacred Arrow. It is a purifying force, though it can be used to send a sealing aura. The more powerful the aura around the arrow the more damage it does to the demon you shot."

Kagome looked down the range once more, at the arrow imbedded in the target. "Can I keep these?" she asked Kaede. "I think I like the idea of having a long range weapon as well as my sword."

Kaede looked amused. "And your daggers? What of them?"

Kagome shrugged. "They're more of a mid-range weapon. I'll keep the two in my boats for emergencies, but between the bow and the sword I think I'll be fine."

Kaede nodded. "I must agree, child." She looked down the range at the arrows. "It appears Miroku was right when he said you had a good eye." She smiled and shook her head. "Anyway, I feel you've been here long enough and a new job has come up that I think you two are perfect for." She looked between Inuyasha and Kagome. The boy had perked up considerably at the mention of getting out.

"A job?" he asked. "What and where?"

Kaede shook her head. "I do not know the exact details. I received word from a village two days south that seemed to be plagued with some kind of demon. You two are to go there, investigate, and fix it if possible. If not, report back here and we will come up with something."

Kagome looked a bit worried, but covered her fear over quickly enough. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you can," Kaede responded. "I suggest you take the time to shower, change, and pack. After that, come see me and I will point you in the right direction."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave. "Ah, Kagome, one moment." Kaede disappeared only to reappear a few moments later with a fresh quiver. "You will need these, if you intend to take the bow with you."

Kagome smiled her thanks as she accepted the quiver. Throwing the bow and quiver over her shoulder and making sure her sword was secure at its place on her hip, Kagome turned and headed towards the door. "You coming or not?" she asked Inuyasha over her shoulder.

The hanyou growled once and stalked towards the door. This whole adventure with her was going to be interesting, provided they didn't kill each other first.

Little less than half an hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way up to Kaede's office. Kagome was in her customary black t-shirt and dark jeans. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. Her bow was unstrung and in her quiver with her arrows, strapped across her chest. As had become habit over the past week, her sword rode at her hip. Inuyasha, like Kagome, was in jeans as well, though he sported a long-sleeve red shirt. Strangely enough, they were quiet. Inuyasha was focused on having the chance to finally get out. Kagome, however, was worried about being in a strange land with someone she wasn't entirely sure she trusted. Sure, she knew her way around Shikon by now, but that didn't mean she knew anything about the world around Shikon. She sighed once and followed Inuyasha through the door.

Kaede handed the two the letter she had received and sent them on their way with barely a word of encouragement.

"You're quiet," Inuyasha observed as he and Kagome left the compound grounds.

Kagome shrugged. "Is that suddenly a crime?"

"No, just unusual. You're usually complaining or whining about something by now," Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh shut up," Kagome scoffed. "Just keep in mind, you try anything while we're out here and I'll send you face-planting into the ground so fast you won't have time to even blink."

With sudden clarity, Inuyasha suddenly remembered the beads now around his neck. Kagome hadn't used them much over the week and he had almost forgotten he wore them. He scowled at what he could see of them before looking at Kagome. "You're afraid I'll do something to you?" he asked, a smirk in his voice. "I wouldn't worry, you're not my type."

Kagome scowled up at him. "That's not what I meant, genius," she hissed, refusing to acknowledge the odd sting she felt at his words. "I was warning you not to leave me out here or get me lost. Like I'd ever be interested in you."

Inuyasha scowled right back. _That shouldn't have hurt_, he thought. _Just what the hell is going on?_ "Relax, wench. Kaede would probably make me come back out here for you if I did so I might as well save myself the trouble and keep an eye on you."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Kagome snapped.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Stop calling me wench!" she yelled. "I do have a name, one you should know by now. Unless you suffer from the incurable disease of idiocy." She looked him over. "Which might actually be the case, now that I think about it."

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Inuyasha demanded. "You've been moody since day one. Even back at the hotel."

Kagome glared. "I was not moody at the hotel. And if anyone's got a problem here it's you. You seemed just fine when we first met but then something happens and suddenly you're the biggest jerk I've ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"Don't give me that crap," Inuyasha hissed. "You practically demanded to get out of there, even after I told you to stay in your room where you'd be safe. Those people would have left and then you would have been free and clear to run on home to mommy and daddy."

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled. "Just shut up. Don't you dare say anything about home or my supposed family around me again, do you understand? Mess up even once and I will use those beads until they break!" Kagome glared at him for a moment before stroming ahead of him.

Inuyasha watched after the girl, sensing quite clearly the anger directed towards him. _No, not at me_, he realized. _Towards someone else. Her family?_ Puzzled, her quickly caught up with her, but wisely did not say a thing. _It'll be a miracle if we don't kill each other either accidentally or on purpose before the job is done_.

Strangely enough, they made it to the small village without further incident two days after leaving Shikon.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Kagome asked, looking around the deserted place, her hand resting lightly on her sword. "It doesn't look like anyone's here."

"This is the place," Inuyasha replied, suddenly all business. "And there are people all right. I can smell them. Use your senses and you could probably catch their auras."

Kagome let a bit of her power spread out around her and sweep through the buildings. Sure enough, she felt the stir of other auras around her. There weren't many, certainly not enough to fill even this tiny village, but there were a few. "What's going on?" she asked. "There aren't that many people here."

"I don't know," Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe…" he was cut off as Kagome held up a hand for silence. He looked over, ready to question, when he saw her staring straight ahead, looking confused. "What?" he asked.

"That string," she said pointing. "Don't you see it?"

"What string?" he asked, looking to where she pointed. "I don't see anything."

"Can you see the binds, Lady?" a quiet voice whispered from behind. "Truly?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha whipped around at the sudden noise. Inuyasha had his claws flexed and Kagome had her sword half drawn.

"I…I'm sorry," the voice stammered. "I did not mean to startle you."

In front of the pair was an older man, not quite yet stooped with age, but close.

Kagome slid her sword back into its sheath and sent a quite glare to Inuyasha, telling him to ease up. "What's going on here?" she asked. "Where are all the people and what's with the string? It's all over this place."

The man sighed. "A demon has come here," he explained. "It takes people away by controlling them like puppets. One girl said something about string attached to the people, but before we could figure out what she meant, she was gone as well."

"Do you know this demon's name?" Inuyasha asked. "Or anything about it?"

The man shook his head. "No. Whoever it is, it's kept away from the village."

Inuyasha sighed. "And there's no scent anywhere I can follow. The hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Follow the strings," Kagome said as if it was obvious. "If this demon controls people with the strings then the strings have to lead back to it. What?" she asked when Inuyasha stared at her.

"That actually made sense," Inuyasha said. "When'd you get a brain?"

Kagome scowled. "Are we going or not. Cause if you'd rather stay here I'll get going on my own."

"And let you get all the credit?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Not a chance." He caught up with her. "Besides, I can't let some defenseless girl go out there on her own."

"Keep it up and you'll be kissing the ground soon," Kagome warned. "Now shut up and let's go take care of this demon."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I'm so so so sorry it's been so long. My characters for my original work shoved Kagome and Inuyasha aside and demanded I work on their story (yes, I am aware that makes me sound crazy, but it's the truth). On the bright side, I'm about a chapter and a half away from finishing my own book (minus intense editing of course). Anyway, my deepest apologies for keeping you guys waiting for weeks. Thank you, as always, to you wonderful people who take the time to review. You guys always make me smile :D

_Question Corner_: Yep, that's right, I will now be answering questions so long as they won't give away plot details. Just a point of discrepancy that Glon brought to my attention. This story is modern-ish. Meaning Inuyasha and company will be wearing jeans, t-shirts, etc. Shikon and the world around it do have running water and electricity. However, the Borderlands are severely limited on resources to keep them from getting "too powerful" and becoming a threat to the Mainlands. So things such as cars, trains, planes, nuclear capabilities, etc. are not present. As such, huge companies and conglomerates are not present either and people mostly make a living off of what they can farm within their own villages/towns. Hope that helps clear up any confusion. If you have any more questions, feel free to drop them in your reviews or PM me, I promise to get back to you as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer:** Despite any and all attempts, I still do not own Inuyasha and company. They remain the property of the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.

"How much further into this forest do we have to go?" Inuyasha complained.

"How should I know?" Kagome hissed back. That was at least the fourth time he had asked that question.

"Well you're the one that can see these strings," he said. "I'm forced to follow you on this one."

"Yes," Kagome replied. "I can see the damn stings. But, for the last time, that does not mean I know where they lead! I'm just following them." She sighed once. "But we're probably getting closer, the strings are getting thicker and are starting to bunch together."

"Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you'd just gone crazy and this was a waste of time."

Kagome turned a frosty glare on the hanyou boy with her. "You're welcome to leave any time. It's not like I need you."

Inuyasha smirked and did his best to ignore her glare. "You say that now, but I'll bet you've never been in a real fight. You're gonna need someone who can actually handle this stuff when we find this demon."

Kagome glared harder before rolling her eyes. "Kaede must have had a temporary lapse in judgment when she partnered us. There is no way we'll be able to work together."

"My thoughts exactly," Inuyasha retorted. "I don't have the time or the patience to play baby-sitter to some weak little girl."

"Shut up!" Kagome hissed, throwing out an arm to stop Inuyasha from moving. "We're here, or close enough. I'm picking up a demon aura."

Inuyasha took a cautious sniff of the air. "I'm smelling something to, though I can't say what kind of demon it is." He sniffed again. "There are too many other scents around, all of them human." He looked over at Kagome. "Are we near another village or something?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm just picking up one aura, just the demon." She cocked her head to the side. "But something about this place feels…strange. Almost, dead in a way."

Inuyasha looked at the girl quizzically for a moment before he sniffed the air again. "Something definitely smells dead, now that I'm aware of it. What's going on?"

Kagome shrugged and began to move forward much quieter than before. "Only one way to find out," she whispered.

Inuyasha followed her forward, careful not to make any noise. To say Kagome confused him would be putting it mildly. She had grown up on the Mainlands, and yet she did not shy away from battle. Demons didn't seem to scare her either and here she was, sneaking closer to an enemy, barely making a sound, as if she already knew how to move swiftly and silently. Plus, when he thought about it, she had been on her own when they first met, and not in a very nice district in the Mainlands. Despite all his teasing and remarks to the contrary, she knew how to fight. Whether it was sword, bow, or hand-to-hand, Kagome knew how to handle herself. He'd seen a few of the scars that seemed to mar her skin here and there, especially one that snuck out just above her shirt sometimes on her left shoulder. _Just who are you?_, he found himself wondering. _You're definitely not a normal Mainlander. What are you hiding?_ He came to an abrupt stop behind Kagome. "Oi, wench, what's going on?"

Kagome made an impatient gesture and motioned for him to crouch down. "We're here," she hissed and pointed in front of her. "Look."

Inuyasha looked around the girl in front of him and snorted. "Well, that solves the question of why it smelt like death." The ground not more then five feet in front of the pair was littered with skulls and bones, human and animal alike. Inuyasha looked up and smirked. "And that solves the question of what we're dealing with." He pointed at a giant ball of hair seemingly floating a few feet off the ground. "Looks like we've got an Oni on our hands."

Kagome made a face. "So that's not string, it's hair from its victims? That's just gross."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You sure you can handle this, wench? If you're getting all queasy just because of some hair you can just sit back and watch while I take care of this."

Kagome glared at him. "That's not just _some hair_. Besides, it's gross, and I don't care what you say. However," she growled. "That doesn't mean I'm sitting this out. I may be grossed out, but that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Inuyasha replied dismissively as he stood. "Let's just get this over with."

"Wait!" Kagome called as Inuyasha took off towards the giant ball of hair. "Oh perfect, not only is he a jerk, but my partner is also impulsive and can't wait to actually come up with a plan before just charging right in. If we make it out of this I may just kill him myself," Kagome grumbled as she stood up as well.

"Hey! Demon!" Inuyasha called. "We know you're here somewhere so just show yourself and save us the trouble of having to find ya!"

"You never stop to think, do you?" Kagome asked as she came up beside Inuyasha. "Thanks to you, we've just lost any element of surprise we may have had."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha shrugged. "I prefer to fight out in the open anyway."

Kagome groaned and drew her sword. "I'm asking Kaede if I can work solo after this."

"Fine by me, wench. I prefer working alone anyway."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a feminine voice asked. "A hanyou and a human. And what brings you here to me? I didn't call for any new puppets."

"Show yourself demon!" Inuyasha snarled. "We don't have all day."

"My, my, impatient aren't we?" the demon asked as she slid out from the giant ball of hair. The demon looked human enough on the outside. Her hair was cropped short and tied back with a red ribbon headband. She was in tight, dark, skinny jeans and an even tighter black tube top that left much of her stomach exposed. "I believe I asked a question though. Why are you here?"

"To get rid of you, what else?" Inuyasha snarled again. "You've been terrorizing villages and you need to be stopped."

"Ah, you must be from Shikon then," she laughed. "I'm not too worried then." Her gaze slid over to Kagome. "Tell me, when did they start letting normal humans into Shikon? I wasn't aware that normal humans thought they could stand up to us superior beings."

"Oh, just shut up already!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged forward, claws flexed. He swiped for the demon, aiming for her head.

The demon giggled and slid effortlessly out of the way. "Come now, that wasn't very polite. We're having a conversation here. My name is Yura of the Hair. Now, who are you, hanyou? What are you called?"

"My name isn't important," Inuyasha snarled. "Now stand still damn you!" He took another swipe for the demon and missed.

"Good heavens, you're not very polite, are you?" Yura laughed. "And you're not that great of a fighter either." With a gesture of her hands a sword came flying out of the ball and into her hands. "Well, let's just get on with this then, shall we?"

Inuyasha growled and fell back. _Damn it! She's got a sword! Her attack radius is greater than mine_. He leapt out of the way as the demon's sword came flying at him. _And she doesn't even have to be holding the damn thing! She can control it like a puppet_. _Wait a minute, that's it!_ Smirking slightly, Inuyasha dodged as the blade came flying at him once more. "This is it demon," he spat as he rushed her again. "I've figured you out and now you're going down." Inuyasha dodged the blade once more and managed to get close to the demon. Flexing his claws he tore his way through one of her arms, slicing it off at the shoulder. "Let's see you control anything now," he taunted as he backed away.

Yura looked down at her dismembered arm and glared angrily at Inuyasha. "Boy, hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to hurt a lady?" She flicked her wrist and Inuyasha was suddenly bound in tight, strong bands of hair. Yura smiled darkly. "You have such pretty hair you know. It will make a fabulous addition to my collection. Good-bye hanyou, enjoy your afterlife." She flexed her fingers once more and the sword came sailing right for the struggling boy's heart.

_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_ Inuyasha growled to himself as he struggled against his bonds. The hair wrapped around his wrists and legs was holding him securely in place no matter how hard he fought against it. He looked up to see the sword come whistling through the air towards him and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. He was surprised when he heard another higher pitched whistling coming towards him from behind. He felt a slight sting to his demonic aura that made him wince before the hair binding him loosened and he dropped towards the ground.

"Geez Inuyasha, I didn't know you were this useless," Kagome taunted. "What was it you were saying earlier? Oh yeah, I didn't sign up to be a baby-sitter."

Said boy whipped around to see Kagome standing back, her bow relaxed in her right hand as she glared at Yura. Her sword was stuck in the ground in front of her. _She must have shot a Sacred Arrow_, he realized. _She cut through the hair_. "Shut up," he growled at her. "I was doing fine on my own."

Kagome snorted. "Sure you were. What was your plan? To come back and haunt her as a ghost or something?" She slid her bow back over her shoulders and plucked her sword from the ground. "Maybe you should just hang back and let me take care of this."

"Not likely, wench," Inuyasha hissed. "If I can't fight up close with my fists then I'll just have to use other weapons."

Kagome came to stand next to him. "Whatever, just make sure not to get in my way."

"Well, what do we have here?" Yura practically giggled. "A miko! You must be quite strong if you can hide your aura like that. I didn't even know there were other mikos besides that old bag Kaede." She let loose another giggle. "This will be fun, little miko. Shall we play?"

Kagome scowled. "I'm not here to play games with lunatics."

"Tsk, tsk. Now that's not very nice," Yura sighed. "Well, I suppose if neither of you can be polite I'll just have to end this now. I'm really not in the mood to play with rude guests." With a swing of her arm, the sword came darting back towards Kagome and Inuyasha faster than it had before. Kagome barely had time to raise a block and felt the bit of the blade in her shoulder. With a wince, she shoved it back and risked a quick look at her shoulder. It wasn't as bad as it could have been; it certainly wasn't nearly as deep as she had thought it was, though it still hurt when she moved her arm. Yura looked disappointed that she missed, but sent the blade back at the pair, this time aiming to take off Inuyasha's head. He jumped back, trying to dodge the glittering metal, but the sword followed his every move, getting close to him each time he tried to evade. With a particularly loud laugh, Yura swung the blade to decapitate him, but was met with the rasping sound of metal on metal.

"If I have to save your sorry ass one more time," Kagome said as she stood in front of Inuyasha, her sword holding Yura's at bay. "I get to use you for miko practice for a month."

Inuyasha blinked a few times in surprise before glaring at the back of the girl's head. "Not gonna happen. Now keep her sword busy while I take care of her."

"Wait, what?" Kagome hissed as Inuyasha slipped around her, heading right for Yura again. "I'm not bait and I'm definitely not a sidekick!" she yelled after the hanyou boy, pissed that he'd left her to deal with the flying sword on her own. Growling slightly herself, she went on with her task of keeping the sword off of Inuyasha as he charged Yura.

"Well, I must say, I was not expecting you two to learn to work together so quickly," Yura said as she ducked under a swipe at her neck, sounding completely at ease. "This may make the game last a little longer than I planned."

"Work together my ass," Kagome hissed. "The jerk left me to deal with this stupid sword while he gets the easy job."

"Shut up wench," Inuyasha growled as he leapt out of the way of the flying blade. "I'd like to see a pathetic excuse for a miko like you take her on. Besides, you seem to be struggling enough just keeping her sword busy."

"And what about you?" Kagome growled. "You said you'd take care of her. I'm seeing a serious lack of dead demon over there."

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha responded. "I don't have time to fight with you right now. Just try and do your job."

"Only if you can manage to do yours!" Kagome yelled as the hanyou took off again. "This is beyond irritating," Kagome grumbled to herself as she knocked Yura's blade back once more. "Charging right in is a stupid way to fight." Kagome yelped as the sword maneuvered around her block and sliced painfully into her leg. She nearly dropped her own sword but managed to bring up a black in time to stop a slice at her neck.

Inuyasha was too wrapped up in his own fight with the demon woman to hear Kagome yelp, but he did not miss the scent of her blood. Eyes wide when the smell hit his nose, he tore his gaze away from Yura in time to see her blade open another cut on Kagome's arm. _What in the hell is that girl doing?_, he growled, refusing to admit he was worried as he saw the blood flow from her leg and arm. He watched as the sword beat Kagome back, the girl struggling to stay standing on her leg. Her face was getting pale and he could tell she was breathing heavily. _She won't last much longer_, he realized. Suddenly, it was as if the whole world was moving in slow motion around him. Kagome's leg collapsed beneath her and she was sent tumbling back into a pile of bones, blocking her from view. The sword darted forward and plunged down. A shrill scream rent the air and Inuyasha could smell more of Kagome's blood in the air. He turned to run to her, praying she was still alive, when he was jerked to a sudden stop. _The hair, damnit!_

"Come now boy," Yura's voice sounded right next to his ear. "You're fighting me, you should be paying more attention. Don't worry, you'll be joining your little girlfriend soon. I'm not so cruel as to not send you to the afterlife right after her," she laughed gleefully. "Now that pretty hair of yours will be mine."

Inuyasha watched as the blade came sailing back to Yura's hand and he felt a slight tugging on his scalp. Glancing up briefly he saw his hair begin pulled up and away from his neck.

"We wouldn't want to get any nasty blood on that pretty hair now would we?" Yura giggled. "No, best to make this as clean as possible."

"Oh shut up and just get this over with," Inuyasha growled. He tried to yank himself free, but his body just wouldn't budge. "If you're going to kill me then do it already. I don't feel like hanging around listening to whatever crap you feel the need to spout out."

Yura frowned. "You really are quite the rude boy you know." She stepped forward and placed the edge of her blade against Inuyasha's neck. He held back a wince as he felt the cold steel bite into his skin. "You should learn respect for your elders and your betters."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen." He smirked at the demon. "I don't give a damn about respect, especially not to old hags like yourself."

"You annoying little hanyou!" Yura spat. With a growl of her own, she plunged her blade deep into Inuyasha's shoulder. "I was going to kill you quickly, but now I see that would be much too merciful. I shall make you beg for death before I finally send you after that little girl."

"I'm seventeen you know," an annoyed voice said as the clattering of bones filled the air briefly. "I'm hardly a little girl. I know I'm not nearly as old as you are, but that's fine with me. I'd rather keep the wrinkles off my face for another few years."

Both Yura and Inuyasha whipped their heads around to see Kagome pulling herself up from the mound of bones she had been buried in. She seemed a little unsteady on her feet and the cut on her leg looked much worse than it had before. Inuyasha frowned as he saw the dark red stain spreading quickly on the leg of her jeans. _At least she's alive_, he told himself and frowned at the lurch in his heart at that realization.

"You!" Yura screeched. "I killed you! How are you alive?"

Kagome shrugged and planted her sword in the dirt in front of her. "You just have bad aim." She grinned, though Inuyasha was slightly unnerved to see it had a slight maniacal undertone. "It's going to take much more than that to kill me. Others better than you have tried and all of them have failed."

Yura let out a frustrated yell and Inuyasha felt the blade leave his neck. "I can assure you I won't be making the same mistake!" she yelled. "This time you will die."

Kagome just shrugged. "We'll see," she said, completely unconcerned as she slid the bow from her back and notched an arrow. Glancing up at Inuyasha she sighed. "Really?" she asked him. "You got caught again?"

"Shut up wench! I can't see these damn hairs," Inuyasha growled again.

Kagome sighed once more and fired her arrow, a slight pink glow surrounding it. The arrow cut through the hair once more and Inuyasha dropped safely to the ground.

Taking quick stock of the situation, Inuyasha realized that Yura was still distracted by Kagome's sudden reappearance. Taking advantage of her lack of attention, he growled once and plunged his claws through her stomach. "I'd like to see you survive that," he hissed as he drew back to stand near Kagome.

Yura blinked a few times before looking down at the gaping wound in her torso. "Well, that was just plain uncalled for. Now I'm going to have to feed on some human flesh to recover." The demon sighed. "And I just had a large meal a few days ago."

From beside him, Inuyasha heard Kagome make a strangled noise. "What in the seven hells are you?" he asked. "That should have killed you!"

Yura looked up at the pair and smiled unnervingly. "Well, that just goes to show how ignorant you are, doesn't it? You really thought something like that could kill me?"

Inuyasha growled and dropped into a ready stance, his claws flexing. Beside him, Kagome relaxed her bow. _What is that?_, she wondered. A single, glowing thread was connected to Yura's back. _It doesn't seem to be a thread she manipulates. Is she being controlled?_ Keeping an eye on the thread, Kagome traced it back into a single skull at least ninety yards from her position. She bit her lip, that was a bit further than she had ever shot before and the target was so small. She'd have to shoot through the eye socket of the skull and hope she hit whatever was inside. _If that's what's controlling her, will she die if I take it out?_ She glanced briefly at the growling hanyou beside her. _It's worth a shot_, she quickly decided. _Neither of us will be able to keep this fight up for much longer_. _My head's already starting to pound and my leg will only keep me up for a little longer_. _Obviously hacking away at her won't work so this had better_. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "Keep her busy and keep her off of me, I've got an idea."

"What are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha whispered back, his eyes never leaving Yura.

"Just trust me and keep her busy long enough for me to sight a shot and shoot!" Kagome hissed back, slightly exasperated.

Inuyasha snorted. "Fine, but make it quick." He leapt forward again, managing to claw into Yura's shoulder.

Kagome quickly pulled another arrow from her quiver and notched it. Sighting down the shaft, she made sure to correct her aim for the distance and the wind. Spreading a little more of her power into the arrow than she normally would, Kagome released it. With a satisfied smile, she watched as the arrow hit home. She glanced up sharply when Yura let out a sudden shriek.

"Girl! What did you do?" she yelled as her body began to glow. "How did you find that?"

Confused, Kagome glanced back at the skull and watched as it disintegrated, revealing a bright red comb. The glowing thread Kagome had seen attached to Yura was wrapped tightly around it and her arrow was lodged firmly in the middle of the comb. Cracks started spreading from the arrow tip. When Yura screamed again, Kagome glanced up to see cracked spreading across the demon as well. With one final shriek, both the demon and the comb burst into clouds of dust. Kagome smiled satisfactorily to herself before she felt herself wobble on her feet.

"Careful," Inuyasha said next to her, catching her before she collapsed. He sighed once and scooped her up into his arms. Kagome started to protest but quieted when Inuyasha laid her on the ground. He shoved the sleeve of her t-shirt back. "Your arm doesn't look like more than a scratch." He glanced down at the leg of her jeans and decided to just tear the material away around the wound on her leg.

"Hey!" Kagome protested.

"They were ripped up already. I'll buy you a new pair when we get back to Shikon, so just shut up," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome huffed, but kept her mouth shut, opting to glare at the boy instead.

"I didn't think it was this bad," Inuyasha finally said. "Before you fell your leg didn't seem to be in too bad a shape." He hoped he was able to keep the worry out of his voice. Truthfully, the wound on her leg had him worried. It wasn't particularly long, but it was fairly deep and jagged. "How did it even get like this?" he wondered aloud. "A sword shouldn't make a jagged cut like that."

"It didn't," Kagome finally said. "I did that."

Inuyasha glanced sharply up at the girl's face. "What?" he asked, not caring that he sounded angry. "Why the hell would you do that to yourself? How did you even do that to yourself?"

Kagome shrugged and sat up. "When I fell into the pile of bones," she paused and shuddered. "I found a sharp bone. I saw her blade coming at me and figured if she thought she'd killed me I might be able to find an opening to take her down. So I moved out of the way of her blade, grabbed the bone, and cut a little deeper into my leg." She shrugged again. "I didn't expect it to hurt that much, which is why I screamed, but I suppose that just made it all the more convincing."

Inuyasha sat still for a minute, completely stunned. He had never heard of someone, human or demon, purposefully hurting themselves more just to trick an enemy like that. _And she didn't expect it to hurt? Just who the hell is she?_, Inuyasha wondered once again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly ripped the sleeve from his shirt. "You're either insane, or a complete masochist," he mumbled as he bound the cut on her leg as tightly as he could.

"I'm neither!" Kagome defended. "But doing things your way wasn't getting us anywhere and I needed time to analyze her weaknesses and come up with a strategy. Ouch!" she cried when Inuyasha tied the makeshift bandage over her leg. "That hurt!"

"Deal with it," Inuyasha retorted. "I needed to bind that as tightly as I could to hopefully staunch the blood flow." He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Now come on."

"What about your shoulder?" Kagome asked, remaining on the ground. "I saw her stab you."

"It's fine, now let's go," Inuyasha repeated. He rolled his eyes when Kagome stubbornly refused to get up. "Fine," he grumbled and yanked his shirt to the side to show the quickly healing wound; it was barely even a scratch now. "I'm half demon, remember?" he said at the confused look on Kagome's face. "That means I heal pretty quickly. Now can we get going?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his impatience, but allowed him to pull her to her feet. She expected him to let her walk on her own, so she was surprised when he swung her into his arms and started back towards the village. "I can walk you know," she protested.

Inuyasha snorted. "Right, sure you can. No way you can keep up with what you did to your leg."

"Wait!" Kagome cried as they reached the tree line.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I told you I'm not letting you walk on your own, wench."

Kagome scowled up at him. "My sword is still back there. I must have dropped it when I almost fell again." She narrowed a fierce glare at him. "And stop calling me 'wench'! My name is Kagome, idiot!"

Inuyasha mumbled something Kagome couldn't quite catch, but placed her against a tree and went back for her sword. He returned not even a minute later and waited long enough for her to slide it back into the scabbard before he swept her back up into his arms. "Anything else, or can we finally go back?" he asked sarcastically.

Kagome glared and crossed her arms across her chest, looking away from the hanyou. "Shut up."

It didn't take long to get back to the village and Inuyasha was surprised to learn that a healer lived in the village. The villagers took one look at Kagome and the blood coating her leg and sent a young boy running to get the healer.

A young woman, perhaps a few years older than Kagome, returned with the boy. She frowned, concerned, when she saw the state of Kagome's leg and directed Inuyasha into the small inn nearby. She told him to place her on the bed in the room the innkeeper quickly led them to before she asked him to step out of the room. Inuyasha had glared at the girl, crossed his arms across his chest, and leaned against the wall. The healer sighed but turned her attention back to Kagome. Carefully, she unbound the makeshift bandage and frowned once again when she saw the state of the wound. She sent the innkeeper for water and a clean cloth. She gently cleaned the wound as best she could, trying not to cause Kagome anymore pain, though Inuyasha saw her flinch a couple times and he could have sworn Kagome had whimpered once before she clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip. He tried to ignore the worry he felt at seeing Kagome in pain and the strange urge to go to the girl and comfort her. He stayed quiet and watched as the healer set the bloody rag aside and a soft green glow enveloped her hands.

"I need you to relax," the healer said to Kagome. "This won't hurt a bit and you'll be good as new when I'm done." She carefully placed her hands over the wound and Kagome's leg was wrapped in the same green glow. "There," the healer said, sounding satisfied as she withdrew her hands. "You should be just fine now." Indeed, once her hands were out of the way, it was easy to see clean, unblemished skin on Kagome's leg where the jagged wound had once been.

"Wow," Kagome breathed, eyeing her leg. "That's pretty cool. Thanks."

"My pleasure," the healer replied. "It's the least I could do since you got rid of that demon for us."

The innkeeper nodded enthusiastically. "Of course," he began. "You and your companion are most welcome to spend the night here, free of charge. Your packs have already been brought here from the headman's house where you left them."

Inuyasha grunted softly as he pushed himself away from the wall. "I don't think so," he replied. "Now that she's fixed, we're heading back tonight."

Kagome scowled. "We're staying here," she growled at him. "It's getting late and I'm covered in dirt and blood. I want to be able to eat a nice hot meal, take a bath, and sleep comfortably for one night before we head back to Shikon."

"Listen," Inuyasha began, taking a step forward, a scowl on his face. He faltered though, at the dark look on Kagome's face and actually fell back a step.

"We're staying," Kagome hissed. "End of discussion." Her scowl deepened when Inuyasha looked like he was about to argue. "Sit," she seethed, watching as the hanyou was sent crashing to the ground.

The pair had ended up staying the night in the inn, mush to Inuyasha's displeasure. He had relented though when Kagome had threatened to sit him until he fell through the earth's core. _At least_, he thought. _She was up and ready to go at sunrise_.

They continued on in silence for most of the day, both lost in their own thoughts, and Inuyasha had the sneaking suspicion Kagome was still irritated with him. At about midday they stopped in a small clearing to eat a quick lunch of rations the villagers had been kind enough to supply them with. All was quiet until a loud _SMACK_ rang out into the still afternoon air.

Kagome glanced up sharply and looked at Inuyasha, confused. He face was set into an irritated scowl and his hand was pressed to his neck. "Uh," she finally spoke. "You okay?"

"Fine," Inuyasha growled as he pulled his hand away. Kagome frowned as she saw what looked like a squished bug float away from Inuyasha's neck a second later.

With a small _pop_ the bug was once again three-dimensional. "Master Inuyasha," the small thing squeaked. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Kagome jumped slightly when the thing had spoken and Inuyasha had shot her a smirk, before scowling back at the bug. "What do you want, Myoga? I thought I ditched you a while ago."

"Um," Kagome spoke up. "What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing to the thing bouncing up and down on Inuyasha's hand.

"Oh! Excuse me," the small voice squeaked. "I did not mean to be rude." The creature hopped over to Kagome and onto her shoulder so she could see it was a very small, almost flea-like man. A bright green bit of cloth was tied around his neck, holding an oddly round bundle onto his back. "My name is Myoga the Flea and I serve Master Inuyasha, as I served his father before him. You must be Master Inuyasha's new partner." Myoga bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, yeah," Kagome said. "My name is Kagome. Um, nice to meet you too."

Inuyasha sighed and reached over to pluck Myoga from her shoulder. "All right, everyone has met. Now care to explain why you're here?"

"Yes, right," Myoga said as he cleared his throat. "This is about your eighteenth birthday."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "My birthday was well over a week ago and I just turned eighteen, what's the big deal?"

Myoga scowled. "If you hadn't have taken off for the Mainlands, as you know you were not supposed to do, this whole thing could have been settled on your birthday." He cleared his throat. "As it stands, you weren't here and I could not find you until just now. Regardless, your eighteenth birthday is special, Master Inuyasha, because that is when your inheritance from your father is passed on to you."

Inuyasha sat a little straighter. "So the old man left me something, huh? And that bastard Sesshomaru hasn't managed to get his hands on it, huh?"

Myoga sighed. "I see you still haven't managed to patch things up with your elder brother."

"Feh," Inuyasha scowled. "Why would I want to? He's the stuck up prick here, not me. Now what's this about my inheritance?"

"Right, right," Myoga sighed again. "Your father left specific instructions with me that, should anything ever happen to him, I would make sure you received your inheritance." The little flea untied the cloth from around his neck, letting his circular bundle fall into Inuyasha's hand. He quickly unwrapped it, revealing a dark black pearl. "I was told that this pearl will lead you to your inheritance. Though I feel obligated to tell you that your father may not have made this easy for you. For all we know, this jewel could take you someplace very dangerous."

"But whatever the old man left me will be there, right?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up the black pearl.

"Yes, whatever was left to you will be wherever that pearl takes you," Myoga answered.

"Well then," Inuyasha smirked and looked up at Kagome. "Feel like a side trip before we head back?"

Kagome frowned for a moment. _Sounds like his father is dead_, she thought. _Who am I to deny him his inheritance? I suppose, if the situation was reversed, I'd want him to let me go_. She paused for a moment. _Of course, the situation will never be reversed_, she thought darkly. She shook her head and sighed once before looking up at Inuyasha, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Inuyasha grinned at her briefly and she was struck for a second with how good he actually looked. At least when he wasn't scowling or sneering or spouting out rude remarks. "Cool," he said, looking back at Myoga. "Now how do I work it?"

"Uh, My Lord," Myoga said with a nervous glance to Kagome. "Are you sure it's wise to bring a human with you? It could be dangerous."

"Trust me, I can handle myself," Kagome said at the same time Inuyasha said, "She's a miko, she'll be fine."

"A miko?" Myoga asked. "My word, there are certainly few of them left in this world. Quite a rare gift to be given indeed." He looked at Kagome with new awe. "Yes, yes I can faintly see your aura. You must be quite powerful to hide it as well as you do."

"Hey, Myoga, focus!" Inuyasha snapped. "How do I work the pearl?"

"Oh, yes, right," Myoga coughed. "My apologies, Master Inuyasha. All you need to do is simply smash the pearl. A gateway should open to take you where you need to go." The little flea quickly tied the cloth back around his neck. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I will take my leave before you smash it."

"He always was a coward," Inuyasha said as he and Kagome watched the flea hop away. "Always ran if he thought there could be any kind of danger." He looked back at the pearl in his hand and stood up. He yanked his pack off of the ground and slung it over his shoulders. Kagome hastily followed his example as he threw the pearl at the ground. It smashed with a single, oddly crystal clear note, and a swirling vortex of darkness appeared in front of the pair. "Huh, not what I was expecting," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Oh well, no turning back now. Might as well see what the old man left me." With that, he jumped into the vortex, immediately vanishing from sight. Kagome hesitated for a brief moment before following him in.

**AN2**: Once again, I'm very sorry I kept you waiting as long as you have. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Classes are starting to slow down as the semester is almost over. I should hopefully have more time to write now. Please, as always, review! I crave to know what you guys think! Yes, that means all you people who added me to your story/author watch lists. Don't get me wrong, I'm very flattered you did, but I want to know your opinions please. Well, I think I've wasted enough of your time with these author's notes. Until next time :)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**: So I got one review, just _one_ last chapter (and much thanks to Glon Morski for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the chapter) but I had at least three people add me to their story favorites list. I'm very flattered that you did, trust me, I'm glad you like my work enough to favorite it. But please guys, I'm _BEGGING_ for reviews here. I write better when I know what you guys think and what you're feeling towards this story. I live off of feedback! That said, please enjoy this chapter and please, please, please, _PLEASE_ review. Btw, don't worry Glon, information on Kagome's past and just what's going on with her is coming up in the next couple chapters ;)

**Disclaimer**: All I own is the words I come up with. The characters are all property of Rumiko Takahashi and I am in now way affiliated with her work. I am simply a fan with a story idea of my own that I wanted to share

The first thing Kagome became aware of was a deep cold all around her; second came the horrible sense of falling. The wind whistled past her ears and tugged at her clothes. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but white mist swirling around her. _Where are we?_, she wondered. _And where's Inuyasha?_ "Inuyasha!" she called above the wind, hoping that he could hear her, wherever he was. "Inuyasha! Where are you?" She heard nothing in response; just the wind in her ears and the thoughts in her head. _Great, just fan-freaking-tastic! Did we get separated? Did I wait to long to follow him through? Or was I not supposed to follow him at all?_ She continued to fall, the white mist still clouding her vision. As the mist finally began to thin she caught glimpses of large, dark shapes looming below her. _Mountains?_, she wondered. _But some of them look too…misshapen to be mountains. Too…lumpy_. Abruptly, the mist was gone and Kagome could see dark, craggy mountains and huge piles of bones. _Great, more dead things_, she thought. Suddenly, a sharp tugging sensation pulled her sideways in the air and she became aware that she was being pulled towards a particularly mountainous pile skeleton. She could tell that whatever it was, it had to have been a demon of some sort. Large, fang-like canines grew from its gaping mouth. Its skull was monstrous in size and was attached to an even larger body covered in some kind of armor. Kagome became aware that her fall through the air was beginning to slow, though she was still being pulled by some force right towards the huge skeleton. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came. Instead, she felt herself tumble from the air onto some sort of floor.

"About time you showed up," an irritated voice said above her. "What, did you stop to do your make-up before jumping through the gate?"

Kagome opened her eyes and glowered at Inuyasha. "Shut up. You were just impatient as always and jumped right in." She pulled herself to her feet and looked around. They were standing in a huge, off-white cave of some sort. The ceiling was oddly smooth and dome-shaped. _We must be inside that skull_, she realized. The floor was the same off-white color, though Kagome could tell it wasn't made of bone. In the center of the floor sat a raised dais, an ancient and rusty looking sword sitting upright in it. "So, where the hell are we?" Kagome asked, directing her attention back to Inuyasha.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Near as I can tell, we're in my old man's remains. That gate must have pulled us through to the Demon Graveyard."

"Wait, wait, wait. These are your _father's_ remains?" Kagome asked skeptically, gesturing around them. "But they're huge!"

Inuyasha regarded her with a weird look. "Well yeah. My father was a full demon. One of the Great Demons," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Your brother's a full demon too, but he's normal person sized," Kagome retaliated.

"_Half_-brother," Inuyasha snarled. "And just because he walks around looking like a normal person doesn't mean he is."

Kagome shook her head. "All right, whatever." She looked around again. "So what are we here for? I'm not really seeing anything worth taking."

"My guess," Inuyasha began. "It that rusty piece of junk over there." He pointed to the sword. "I don't know why my old man would leave me something like that, I'm better off fighting bare-handed."

Kagome shrugged again. "Maybe it was important to him or something. Either way, just go grab it and let's get out of here. I'd rather not be in this stupid graveyard any longer than I have to be."

Inuyasha smirked. "Why, do dead things bother you?" He laughed. "Who would have thought that a pile of old, dry bones would be what scares you."

Kagome glared at him. "It's not the bones, it's the feeling of death," she hissed. "Death clings to everything around here and I can feel another weird aura that's setting me on edge. Now grab the stupid sword and let's go!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but moved forward towards the sword. "I can just see the look on Sesshoumaru's face when I show up with that thing," he grumbled. "Stupid, smug prick." Gripping the hilt of the sword one handed, Inuyasha tugged, but it stayed buried in the dais, refusing to even budge. "What the hell?" he hissed as he wrapped his other hand around it and pulled. "Oh come on!" he yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked as she made her way over to him. "What's going on?"

"The damn thing is stuck in there!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here, let me try," she said, pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

"You're joking, right?" Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm a half demon, idiot. If I can't pull it out what makes you think a little human like you can?"

"It's worth a shot," Kagome retorted. "If we sat around waiting for you to pull it out we'd be here for the rest of our lives." With that she reached over, grasped the hilt, and slid the sword noiselessly from its spot in the dais. "There," she said, handing the sword over to Inuyasha with a triumphant smirk. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

Inuyasha took the blade wordlessly, looking from it, to Kagome, to where it had rested just moments before. "How the hell did you do that?" he finally managed to ask.

"I pulled," Kagome said as if it was obvious. "I don't know what your problem was, it came out easily for me." She smirked at him. "Maybe you're just not as strong as you think you are."

Inuyasha glared. "I…" he began, but a sudden rumbling interrupted him and the whole place around them began to shake. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull and a low growl rumbled from his throat.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking around herself and trying to keep her balance. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he answered. "But something is coming."

"I have been waiting years for that cursed sword to be removed," the deep, loud voice came from the dais. "Finally, I am free once again."

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as a man began to materialize on the dais. He was dressed head to toe in black. His dark hair was just about chin length and hung messy over one of his eyes. Kagome thought briefly that he might even be a bit handsome, if it wasn't for the dark and repulsive aura radiating off of the man. She honestly almost gagged when the man opened his eyes and the one visible dark orb focused in on her and Inuyasha, his aura flaring full force at them for a moment before drawing back slightly. She knew she had felt a similar aura before, but she couldn't place where.

"Ah, it appears I have you two to thank for my release," he said in a tone of one extremely bored with everything. "Tell me, when am I? How long have I been sealed within this accursed _dog_," he sneered at the last word, looking around for a moment.

"Who the hell are you and what were you doing sealed within my old man's grave?" Inuyasha barked

"Your old man?" the man asked, an eyebrow raised. "Ah, yes, I see. You are his little half-breed brat." He appraised Inuyasha for a moment. "It appears I've been sealed for quite some time, if you've grown." He sighed once. "I don't usually give my name out to filth like you, but as you are going to die here, I see no harm in telling you the name of the one that will kill you." A dark smirk crossed his face. "My name is Drastos, and I shall be your end."

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled and his face became one of disgust. "You're a crow demon, aren't you? The stench of death clings to you."

A brief flash of fury crossed Drastos's face. "I am a raven!" he yelled. "Do not presume to compare me to those common, corpse eaters. We do more than control the walking dead," he sneered. "We plague the living and ensnare their souls if we so desire."

"Whatever," Inuyasha responded with a roll of his eyes. "I could care less what you are. Raven or crow, either way I'm going to rip you to shreds."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Don't, let's just go."

"What are you talking about idiot?" Inuyasha growled, looking down at the girl next to him. Anything else he might have said died in his throat. Though her outward appearance was one of blank and emotionless passivity, Inuyasha could feel the fear buried just beneath her mask of calm. _It's more than fear_, he realized. _There's a pain there as well_.

The man, Drastos, smirked at Kagome from his spot on the dais. "Ah, I see you've met one of my kind before. The mark we leave behind never fully fades away." He laughed, a deep and terrible sound that made Kagome flinch. "That will make it much more easy to break you," he laughed again.

It took all of Kagome's will power not to whimper in fright as buried memories began to flood her conscious mind. The man, Drastos, laughed once again and reached a hand out towards Kagome, his aura flaring once more, as she scrambled a few steps back.

Drastos looked confused for a moment. "You were never possessed," he stated matter-of-factly. "And yet you bare the stain of having one of our kind within you soul." He frowned, looking contemplative with his head tipped slightly to the side. "Ah," he said with a slow smirk spreading across his face. "It was not you but your brother that was possessed." He laughed loudly. "You tried to save him little miko and exposed yourself to mere humans by doing so." His smile turned dark and sadistic. "I cannot posses you, your powers prevent me, but I shall have fun breaking you, young miko, with memories like yours to torture you with."

This time, Kagome didn't even bother trying to contain her whimper as she took another step back. "Stay away," she almost begged. "Just leave me alone." Her bow clattered from her hands as she dropped into a crouch, clutching at her head. "No," she moaned. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember!" she screamed as tears rushed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Inuyasha was stunned speechless. He had only known Kagome for a couple months or so, but he had never seen her fall apart like this in front of the enemy. She was usually calm and centered when it came time to fight. Though what scared him most were the tears on her face. He had never seen her cry and he honestly didn't think she knew how to cry. He knew there was some long buried pain within her, but he didn't think she would ever be reduced to tears. "Kagome?" he asked hesitantly as he stepped towards the girl. The odd connection between them flared practically to full force and he almost fell over by the pain and misery coming from the girl. "Kagome? Can you hear me?"

"No," Kagome moaned once more, though it was obvious she hadn't heard Inuyasha at all. She had curled up into a ball, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. "I don't want to see this. No more, no more." Her voice was barely a whisper and almost chocked with strangled sobs trying to claw their way from her throat. She buried her head against her legs and mumbled quietly to herself. Inuyasha couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard "please" many times.

"Kagome," he said a little more forcefully. "Kagome, come on. Snap out of it wench!" He grabbed her shoulder and shook her roughly, though she didn't even look up at him. "Kagome," he tried again, much more gently this time. "Kagome, look at me. Whatever's going on inside your head isn't real. Come on, snap out of it." Once again, she didn't respond. Instead she let out such a heartrending scream that for a moment Inuyasha was afraid she had been hurt. "Kagome!" he yelled. "Kagome, come on! Look at me! Kagome!"

Drastos laughed loudly. "She won't respond, no matter how you call half-breed."

Inuyasha growled and spun around, his sword pointed at the enemy. "What have you done?" he barked. "What did you do to Kagome?"

Drastos smiled, though there was something fundamentally unfriendly about it. "Why, I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha yelled. "She doesn't just break down like that. Now, what the hell did you do?"

"Tsk, tsk," Drastos said as he shook his head. "It seems you do not know your partner at all, do you boy?" He laughed quite sadistically when Kagome whimpered from behind Inuyasha. "The girl has her own memories to thank for her current position. She tried to bury them and I simply reminded her. For being such a supposedly pure force, she's quite the tainted miko."

Inuyasha was quite for a moment. _Kagome is tainted?_, he wondered. _How? What the hell is he talking about?_

"It seems," Drastos continued. "That this fight will be much easier with the miko out of the way. I'll be able to toy with her at my leisure before I finally put her out of her misery. And you," he said with a nasty smile at Inuyasha. "I think I'll make you watch as I kill the girl before I kill you."

"Like hell!" Inuyasha retorted, dropping into a stance with his sword in front of him. "I'm not letting you anywhere near Kagome!" His lips pulled back from his teeth, exposing his fangs, as he stepped protectively in front of Kagome. He'd be damned if he let this demon get any closer to her. He'd kill the damn thing and get Kagome out of here, back to safety. If anyone were to ask later, Inuyasha would deny being protective of Kagome. In fact, he himself was unsure of why he was behaving like this. Normally, he didn't give a damn about what happened to anyone else. Sure, he might care _a little bit_ more about Miroku and Sango, he'd grown up with them, but he still left most people to defend themselves. But with Kagome, for some reason, he felt that he had to protect her. It didn't come down to a question of whether or not he cared or if saving her profited him in anyway; something deep within him practically demanded he protect her no matter what, especially when she was in as much pain as she was.

Drastos laughed louder. "Foolish half-breed. You think you can challenge me?" His aura flared once more and a dark look dominated his face. "I think you shall find I am more than a match for the likes of you. And to protect a human? A miko? You are truly your father's son." A dark smirk spread across Drastos' lips. "And you shall die like him as well."

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha snarled. "So what if I'm protecting her? That doesn't mean shit! I'm still going to kick your sorry ass to Sunday and back." As soon as the words had left his mouth Inuyasha could feel the sword pulsing in his grip. "What the hell?" he whispered, looking down at the rusted weapon. Before his eyes the rust fell away, the grip extended, and the blade changed from a simple katana to looking almost like a giant fang. Inuyasha looked at the blade in wonder. "What just happened?"

Drastos just scoffed. "So you managed to get your father's sword to work for you, you hardly know how to use it."

Inuyasha managed to shake off his shock and dropped into a ready stance, a challenging smirk on his face. "It's a sword, I just have to cut you to pieces, how complicated is that?"

"You're either very foolish or very stupid," Drastos said with a frown. "I'm having trouble deciding which."

"Oh shut up," Inuyasha barked. "It sounds to me that you're just stalling for time. I wouldn't think a full demon would be that scared to fight me."

"Watch your tongue boy!" Drastos yelled. "At least before I cut it from your head."

Inuyasha wordlessly charged forward, sword held aloft. Black feathers suddenly burst from Drastos, obscuring the hanyou's vision. Inuyasha swung blindly, trying to clear the feathers and hoping to hit Drastos, but to no avail; the demon had managed to slip outside his range, laughing the entire time. Inuyasha cursed loudly when the feathers cleared and Drastos didn't even have a scratch.

"You'll have to do much better than that, half-breed," Drastos taunted. "Of course, you may not be able to, being what you are."

Insults and blows were traded back and forth between the battling demons over the course of the next half hour. Inuyasha realized that he was more or less on the losing side of the fight, taking more damage than he seemed to be able to land on Drastos. A frustrated growl escaped his lips as the raven demon slipped past his blade once more. "Stay still, damn you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Drastos chuckled. "I hardly think that will be beneficial to me. I rather think the aim of the game is to live, at least for me. You, however, will be dying shortly." Drastos looked thoughtful for a moment. "In fact, I think I've had enough of this. I tire of playing this game with you, hanyou." A storm of feathers coalesced around the demon's left hand. When they cleared a long, black blade was held in the raven demon's hand. "It's time to end this, half-breed."

With speed Inuyasha didn't know he had, the full demon raced forward and stabbed his blade through Inuyasha's shoulder. A cry Inuyasha couldn't quite stop tore its way from his throat as the demon grinned sadistically and twisted the blade in his flesh. He tried to kick Drastos away, but the full demon merely stepped out of the way, easily keeping the blade in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I realize this probably won't kill you," Drastos began, the dark grin spreading further across his face. "But I find pain such a fascinating expression." He looked to the side when a soft whimper sounded through the large cavern. His eyes found Kagome, still curled tightly, tears still streaking from her eyes. "I think I shall have fun with that one once you are out of the way. Her pain will be fascinating to watch. Emotional," he said, looking back down at the trapped hanyou beneath his blade. "And physical, of course. I wonder if being a miko will allow her to survive longer than normal humans. It will be an amusing study to try."

At the mention of Kagome, Inuyasha growled louder. He could handle his own pain, he had learned to accept it, but he was not letting that damn raven lay a single finger on Kagome. He dug deep into himself and summoned up whatever strength he could. With an almost feral bark, Inuyasha grabbed the blade and ripped it free from his shoulder, shoving it and the demon back. He leapt to his feet, sword at the ready. "I told you already, you bastard, I'm not letting you touch Kagome."

"We shall see, half-breed," Drastos snarled in return.

Inuyasha didn't even bother to respond. Instead he charged forward and sliced the demon in two, right through the chest.

"How?" Drastos gasped. "How is this possible?" Suddenly, his eyes went glassy and his body made a sickening watery thud as it hit the floor. Crimson blood pooled beneath the two halves of the fallen demon.

"I'm not as weak as you think," Inuyasha snarled at the silent corpse. He was breathing heavily and he brought free hand up to the wound in his shoulder. _The hell is with these demons and stabbing me through the shoulder?_, he wondered as he pulled his hand away only to see blood. He felt a soft pulsing in his hand and looked down in time to see his sword return to the rusted piece of junk. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It figures that there'd be some sort of catch to this damn thing. I think I'll just have to hunt down that stupid flea Myoga and get him to explain." He was pulled out of his musings when a soft scraping reverberated through the large cavern. He looked up to see Kagome picking her sword up off the floor and sliding it back into her scabbard. Her eyes were red and blotchy and silvery tracks trailed down her cheeks. "Kagome?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't want to talk about it," she retorted, though there was a general lack of the usual venom. "I don't want to remember anymore," she whispered as an after thought.

Inuyasha thought about forcing her to speak. Whatever had happened in her past obviously tore her apart. _The demon said something about running into another raven and something about her brother_, Inuyasha mused. Though a quick scan of her emotions convinced him to hold his tongue. _She's barely holding herself together right now_, he realized. _Now's not the time to get her to talk about this_. "All right, let's get out of here. We've got to get back to Shikon and make our report." He rolled his shoulders. "And I'm thinking a night in a real bed might be what both of us need."

Kagome nodded and took a step towards him when she paused, looking contemplative. Inuyasha heaved a sigh in annoyance and was about to yank her forward when a vacant looked crossed over her face and she spoke. "I know this aura," she whispered. "It's warm. Like fire." Without a word she spun on her heel and walked swiftly back to the platform that had held Inuyasha's sword. She stooped down and reached into the small crevice left by the sword. When she pulled her hand back out a bright red, round jewel was grasped firmly in her hand. She pulled her sword free and Inuyasha watched in amazement as the jewel lifted from her hand and dropped into place in one of the four slots near the hilt of her sword. She blinked a couple of times and looked up at Inuyasha. "Well, looks like we just found the fire gem."

Inuyasha was stunned speechless for a moment before he shook his head. "All right, now we really need to get back to Shikon. Kaede is going to want to hear about this and I'm sure she'll have a few more things to add to your training program."

Kagome sighed in irritation as she stood up and walked back over to Inuyasha. The swirling black vortex had returned, their one-way ticket back home. Though she went through all the outward appearances of annoyance at having yet more added to the list of things she needed to practice Inuyasha knew that deep down she was glad for the distraction. Anything to keep her mind occupied and off the memories of her past.

**AN2**: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed yet another chapter. I realize it's a bit shorter than usual. I hope you liked the brief insight into Kagome's past ;) Rest assured, more is on the way….soon-ish. Have a wonderful holiday season guys. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate for your guys' comments! I get my will to write based mostly on how well people seem to like what I'm writing. I'll keep it up, I never like to leave anything unfinished, but updates may be even slower if I don't think this is going over that well so please, if you want timely updates REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know what you think. You guys give me the motivation to keep writing. I apologize that it's been a while. College has been, well college. I'm glad you're all liking this story so far and I hope it continues to capture your interest.

**Disclaimer**: In no way shape or form do I own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it.

When Kagome stepped out of the vortex and back into the real world the first thing she noticed was that everything had gone dark. The moon hung almost directly overhead in the inky black, dotted here and there with small pinpricks of light. "No way," she said out loud. "There is no way we were in that graveyard for this long. It was barely midday when we left!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who knows, time may move differently there. Either way, we're camping here for the night."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever, our packs are still here anyway." She sat down next to her bag and fell into silence, refusing to look at Inuyasha.

The half-demon boy took a seat as well, every sense attuned to Kagome. Something was going on with the girl and he wanted to know what. That demon had said something about her meeting another of his kind in her past, something about Kagome being tainted. What really caught his interest though were the emotions boiling under her mask of calm. Kagome went through all the motions of indifference, her face carefully blank, but Inuyasha could feel the hurt and fear that was bubbling just beneath the surface. "So what happened back there?" he finally asked. "What did that demon mean?"

Kagome frowned, but did not look up. "That's none of your business," she retorted quickly.

Inuyasha growled, but for once in his life realized that it may not be a good idea to push her. Sure, her emotions were threatening just below the surface, but she seemed to be managing. Besides, he knew she wouldn't open up anyway. As much as he wanted to push, to help, he knew he shouldn't. At least not yet. "Feh, whatever then," he growled and looked away.

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about yourself anyway?" Kagome responded, a slight biting edge in her tone. "You got that sword to work once, but as soon as the fight was over it went right back."

Inuyasha glared at the girl across from him. "There's some trick to it and I'll bet that old flea Myoga knows what it is. All I have to do is find him and get him to tell me."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, sure. It's just that easy for you." She rolled her eyes. "I'm willing to bet your entire life has been easy for you as well."

Inuyasha burst to his feet, his resolve to keep his anger in check gone. "Shut up! What would you know, wench? You lived on the Mainlands your entire life. You had everything handed to you by that ridiculous government of yours and by the way that demon spoke back there it sounds like you had a family to hold your hand while you pranced through life! It's different out here, especially when no one gives a damn whether or not you live to see the next day, and most of them would even prefer it if you didn't. I had no family. My father died just after I was born and my mother died when I was six. After that I was on my own, not one of my so-called relatives were willing to take me in. I lived each day only if I fought and clawed for it! Because I'm a half-breed most everyone would have rather seen me dead and I had to fight off demons at least double my size practically every day! My own brother decided his reputation was more important than helping his younger brother and left me to die! So don't you dare sit there and say I've had it easy!" Inuyasha barked. "Most everyone around me has wanted me dead since day one for nothing more than the fact that I exist. Mortals fear me and demons despise me," he sneered. "I'm an outcast no matter where I go! I fight to live and that's it! I was on my own for four years before Shikon found me and took me in but I'm still hated no matter where I go, so don't you fucking dare say I had it easy!"

Kagome was silent for a moment, too shocked to speak. That was probably the most she had ever heard Inuyasha say at once, especially about his past. However, her shocked silence did not last long once her mind registered what he had said about her family. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth were barred in a twisted grimace. "I told you before not to talk about my family," she hissed at him. "I'm sorry your life sucked, but boo hoo, get over it! You're not the only one in this world that's been through shit!"

Inuyasha laughed, though it was a hollow, dark sound. "And I suppose you're going to have the nerve to sit there and tell me your life was worse?" He snorted in derision. "Yeah, sure. Just so you know, I'm allergic to bullshit."

Kagome let out a frustrated shriek and her aura began to whip dangerously around her. "Get out of here," she hissed at Inuyasha. "If you value your pathetic excuse for a life then leave before I purify your sorry ass to nonexistence!"

Inuyasha refused to show any sign of weakness. Instead, he settled for glaring at Kagome and crossing his arms across his chest. "Who died and left you in charge?" he growled.

"Leave!" Kagome commanded again, this time with some of her power lacing her words.

Her purifying aura licked against Inuyasha and he had to fight not to flinch at the burning sensation it created. "Fine!" he yelled as he snatched up his pack. "Let's see you get back to Shikon on your own!" Without a backward glance he stalked off into the woods, leaving the fuming girl behind.

After Kagome finally came off the adrenaline high fueled by her rage, she collapsed to the ground, too exhausted to move. It took a few minutes, but she was finally able to dredge up enough energy to drag out her sleeping bag and lay it out on the forest floor. She fell asleep within minutes, though her dreams were anything but pleasant.

Inuyasha wandered for a good hour or so before his guilt and, though he would never admit it out loud, his worry for Kagome got the better of him. With a frustrated sigh he cursed himself and turned back the way he had come. When he reached the edge of the small clearing he was relieved to see that Kagome was safe and sleeping soundly, though that relief was short lived when he smelled the telltale salty tang in the air that meant she was crying. "Kagome?" he asked quietly, wondering vaguely if she was still awake. When she didn't respond he set his pack down and crept closer. He crouched down next to the sleeping girl and saw the tears squeezing out beneath her closed eyes. They glowed faintly in the moonlight and silvery tracks traced her cheeks, telling him that she had been crying for a while. Inuyasha felt a tugging at his heart and frowned. He wasn't sure what to think about how much this girl was coming to mean to him, but he could no longer deny that she was beginning to mean quite a lot to him.

"No," Kagome suddenly moaned as she tossed slightly in her sleep, startling Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "No, mama, please. No!" she yelled and bolted upright, her eyes wide, her breathing erratic, and fresh tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, feeling her entire frame tremble. "Kagome?"

Kagome jumped at the sudden contact and looked sharply over to see who had touched her. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. Her voice was weak and horse and she knew she was shaking, but at that moment she couldn't bring herself to care. "Inuyasha," she said again as her tears slipped over the edge and slid their way down her face. Without a second thought she launched herself into his arms and clung to him as tightly as she could. "I don't want to remember," she choked out between sobs. "I don't want to remember."

Inuyasha was stunned for a moment, unable to think straight, let alone _move_. Had Kagome, the strong willed, quick tempered, very independent _Kagome_, just thrown herself into his arms and was now clinging to him as though her life depended on it? After a few erratic heartbeats on his end, he finally managed to come back to himself enough to wrap his arms tightly around her. One arm stayed locked around the small of her back while the other hand came up to rest on the back of her head. "Shh," he whispered awkwardly. "It's all right, shh." He had no idea how to comfort someone, let alone the girl that was kinda, maybe, sorta starting to mean more to him than he thought she should, but he hoped he was doing all right, just holding her and whispering reassurances every now and then. Something bad had happened to her in her past, really bad, if it shook her up this much. Maybe it had something to do with all the scars that marred her skin. He wanted to ask, wanted to know so then maybe, _maybe_, he could find a way to make it all right, but he knew he couldn't pry. Kagome would have to open up to him on her own, he just hoped that would be sooner rather than later, as a growing part of him feared that whatever her secret was it may one day be enough to tear her apart.

Kagome cried for a good half hour or so, all the while whispering that she didn't want to remember. When her cries and pleas finally quieted Inuyasha looked down and was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep. Tears still slipped quietly from her eyes every now and then and when he moved to put her back in her sleeping bag he found that she was still clutching tightly to his shirt. With a soft sigh, though he knew he couldn't really bring himself to be annoyed with her, he fell back against a tree, wrapped her sleeping bag over them both, and let himself drift off to sleep with Kagome held tightly in his arms.

When the sunlight hit her eyes in just the right place to become annoying enough to force her awake, Kagome reluctantly allowed the last vestiges of sleep to slip away from her. Her night had started out pretty bad, old memories forcing their way to the surface, but once Inuyasha…she paused. _Inuyasha_, she panicked as she remembered the night after she had woken up to find him watching her with concern. It was mostly a blur, but she did clearly remember crying and clinging to him like a lifeline. _Great, now he must think I'm pathetic and weak_, she thought bitterly. She huffed and shifted slightly and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt arms tighten around her waist. Finally taking in her surroundings she noticed that she was sitting in someone's lap with said person's arms locked protectively around her waist. It took almost everything she had not to yelp when she realized that person was Inuyasha. He was leaning against a tree, still deep asleep, and Kagome realized that she must have fallen asleep on him after crying her eyes out. Heat rushed to her cheeks when she thought about sleeping in his arms all night. Her blush didn't get any lighter when she realized that was probably the best night's sleep she's had in a while due to finally feeling safe and protected. She shifted slightly once more, trying to get out of his arms and off his lap without waking him, but Inuyasha merely grunted once in his sleep and subconsciously tightened his hold on her once again. Kagome's blush darkened even more with the dawning dread that there was no way to sneak out of his grasp now. She sighed heavily once, dreading what would happen once he woke up, and turned her attention to his face. _He's cute when he's asleep_, she thought. _He's not angry or condescending, almost…handsome_. Her eyes widened at her thoughts and she shook her head vigorously. _No! No, no, no, no, no! I am _not_ attracted to Inuyasha, not in the slightest_. Though even as she thought it, she knew she was wrong.

As it turned out, Kagome only had to wait a few more minutes for Inuyasha to return to the land of the conscious. To say what followed was awkward would be a massive understatement. Inuyasha woke up, realized what had happened, and shot to his feet, effectively dumping Kagome onto the forest floor. He murmured a quite apology and, had Kagome been paying attention, she would have seen a dark blush stain his face for a few moments before he carefully schooled it away. As it happens though, Kagome was too busy trying to fight back her own embarrassment to really pay much attention to Inuyasha. They ate breakfast in a tense, awkward silence that neither of them could seem to find the courage to break. It wasn't until they were cleaning up camp that Kagome finally got annoyed with herself and spoke.

"I'm sorry," she began, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, though she didn't quite look at him. "For what I said last night," she quickly clarified. "And I'm sorry for what happened to you, no one should have to go through what you did." She paused for a beat, trying to find the right words. "And thank you…for, for what you did after you came back," she finished awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah," Inuyasha managed eventually. "No, um, no problem."

Kagome looked up at him then and offered a hesitant smile. "So, um, did you ever find Myoga and get him to tell you what to do about your sword?"

Inuyasha sighed and threw a scowl at a nearby tree. "No, that stupid little flea can hide pretty well when he wants to."

"Oh, sorry," Kagome replied. "Maybe someone at Shikon will know something?" she suggested.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a sigh. "Maybe."

Kagome frowned, but decided not to reply. Besides, what could she even say? It's not like she knew anymore about the thing than he did. "Let's get going, huh?" she said instead as she hitched her pack further up on her shoulder.

Inuyasha merely nodded and slung his own pack up across his back.

The first few hours of the trek back were quiet and uneventful. Every now and then one of them would say something, but conversations wouldn't last very long. Neither of them were quite sure how to approach the awkwardness of that morning and neither of them knew just where they stood with each other either. Inuyasha knew that Kagome meant something to him, though he wasn't sure he wanted to find out just what she meant quite yet. In all honesty, he was scared to let her in as much as he already had. Only Miroku and Sango knew anything about his past, but even then they only knew bits and pieces, mostly just that he had been on his own since he was six. Kagome though, Kagome knew everything. Sure, he had practically yelled it all at her, but he still told her everything that had happened to him. It freaked him out a little that he opened up so much and so quickly to her and he did not yet want to think about what exactly that meant.

For her part, Kagome was thinking along the same lines. She hadn't opened up to Inuyasha, sure, but no one, and she did mean _no one_, had ever seen her cry like that before. Well, at least since she was eleven. She didn't want to appear weak, especially when looking weak could get you killed or worse where she had finished growing up. So she kept her tears to herself, instead learning how to put up a mask of cool indifference. She knew she had to trust Inuyasha on some level since she hadn't thought twice about letting him see her cry, but she didn't know _why_ she trusted him, and she was too scared to go digging within herself for answers. She had lived seven, hard years on the streets of the Mainlands, flitting from gang to gang and she had learned quickly that you trust no one but yourself. So just what was it about Inuyasha that made her trust him so quickly, so easily? Why did she feel so safe and protected in his arms? And why, even though all of this terrified her, did she not want it to stop?

Over the next couple of days, the pair began to speak to each other more and more and it quickly became apparent that, by unspoken agreement, that night and the morning after were to never be mentioned again. It had happened, yes, they both recognized that, but there was absolutely no reason to bring it up and relive it. Though, something did come out of it that neither seemed willing to give up. They had grown closer and, though the teasing and fighting continued, it wasn't nearly as vicious as it had been just a few short days prior. They weren't in it to hurt the other person anymore, though both agreed that getting each other riled up and annoyed was quite fun. One perfect example happened just as they were getting close to Shikon.

Kagome tripped over an exposed root, let out a surprised yelp, and fell face first into a mushy pile of leaves surrounding the base of the tree.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh loudly, even as he helped her up. "Geez," he began, a devious smirk on his face. "Someone might think you just learned to walk."

Kagome accepted his outstretched hand gratefully and glared up at him, though there was no longer any heat behind it. "Oh shut up," she growled. She let Inuyasha pull her to her feet before a wide, far too innocent grin broke out across her face. "Besides, I'm not the one that wrestled with a small, four pound fish and _lost_," she reminded him smugly.

"Keh, it had to have been a mutant fish or something," Inuyasha replied hotly, as he remembered exactly what she was talking about. They had run out of food to eat and had stopped at a lake he had sniffed out to catch a few fish for dinner. They hadn't been doing too poorly, when he had pulled the small fish out of the water. He had almost gotten it up on shore when the damn thing decided to put up more of a fight and drag him right into the water. It had promptly smacked him across the face with its tail and swim off into the lake.

"Uh-huh," Kagome responded, her tone light and sugary. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

"Keep it up and I'll tell everyone about the beehive you walked right into the other day," he retorted with a smirk. "Now what happened after?" He placed a finger on his chin and pretended to think. "Oh, right, you ran right for the pond screaming and when you finally came out you were covered in so much algae you looked like the Thing that Came from the Swamp."

Kagome's grin was wiped right off her face and she looked at him, something akin to horror written across her features. "You wouldn't dare," she breathed.

"Try me," he said, his grin growing wider.

"Inuyasha," she threatened lowly. "Don't."

He smirked at her, taunting her with silence for a few moments. "Don't give me any reason to and your secret is safe with me."

She watched him through narrow eyes before she grudgingly sighed and nodded. "All right, we'll both keep our mouths shut, deal?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Inuyasha smiled slightly and took her hand with his own. "Deal," he replied.

"Well, well, well," a smug voice taunted from behind them. "A few days alone and you're practically the best of friends it seems." There was a pause for an amused chuckle. "Or is there perhaps something more going on?"

Inuyasha scowled into the forest to his right. "Shut up, Miroku, and get your sorry ass out here where I can see you."

Kagome watched as both Miroku and Sango emerged from the forest shadows, both grinning strangely. Miroku was using his staff as a makeshift walking stick and Sango's gigantic boomerang was slung neatly across her back. She took a moment to look them over and saw that one of Miroku's arms was in a makeshift sling and, from what she could tell, wrapped up quite tightly. A square bit of bandage covered one of Sango's cheeks and a slight bulge in one of her jean legs told Kagome that the other girl's leg was hurt too. Both of them looked a little worse for the wear, like they had been sleeping out in the forest for at least a week, which, Kagome realized belatedly, they must have been. The other team had been sent out on a mission before she and Inuyasha had gotten theirs and they hadn't seen the other pair before they had left. "You two okay?" she asked, pointedly ignoring whatever Miroku had been insinuating. "You, um, don't look that great."

Sango shrugged and smiled at Kagome in a much less bizarre way. "It could have been worse," she replied simply. "At least we made it back in one piece. Though," she paused as she glanced up the path behind Kagome. "I am looking forward to a hot bath, good food, and a nice comfortable bed tonight."

Kagome laughed and grinned. "I agree." She stepped down the path and linked arms with Sango and began to pull the other girl up the path. "So, let's get back then, shall we?"

Sango simply laughed at her friend's antics and followed along. "You guys must have had an easy mission," she said. "Neither one of you is hurt."

"Nah," Kagome responded. "I just got lucky and found a healer in the village we were sent to."

Sango scoffed and rolled her eyes, but grinned good-naturedly. "Figures," she teased. "Newbies get all the luck." She smirked suddenly. "Though I guess that means I won't have to wait as long to kick your butt in training. Sounds like you were let off too easy with the mission you had."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Kagome replied off handedly. "But I think I'll be the one kicking _your_ butt, if your gimp leg is anything to go by."

Both girls just laughed and continued up to Shikon, arm in arm, leaving their male partners behind.

"Uh," Miroku began. "Did something happen? Kagome seems a lot more, I don't know, open? Happy? Especially with you. When we left you two couldn't stand each other and now you're friends."

Inuyasha shrugged. He knew, or at least thought he did, what had caused the change, but he wasn't about to tell Miroku, it was none of the monk's business. "Hell if I know," he replied instead. "Maybe she just needed time to get used to the Borderlands or something."

"Yeah," Miroku replied, sounding only partially convinced. "Maybe that's all it is."

**AN2**: Phew, I'm sorry I've been gone so long you guys. A big, huge, MAJOR thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. Your guys' thoughts are what inspire me to keep writing. I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to push things along with Inuyasha and Kagome a bit, but I didn't want to rush it either. Well, now Inuyasha's past has been revealed, well, at least the darker and more painful aspects. Don't you worry though; more on Kagome's past will come. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to click on that lovely review button and let me know what you thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**: Thank you, as always, to my lovely reviewers. Glon, you're right about Inuyasha's confession. I had actually planned it out quite differently, but when I was writing it something just seemed to click with how it all turned out. The way I describe my writing is that I come up with the basic plot (and the characters in my original stuff) and then the characters eventually start to tell their story through me. Inuyasha's background kind of just wrote itself into the last chapter and, tried as I might, I couldn't really find a way to change it. It still seems a bit odd, and I really was hoping to present it in a better way, but I think it ended up kind of fitting, I suppose. Anyways, hope you all enjoy chapter thirteen. I apologize for the long break between chapters this time around.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

The next couple of days were a blur of catching up, relaxing, and just generally taking it easy. It turned out that the wound on Sango's arm had been poisoned and she was taking a little longer to heal than she would have liked, though her fractured leg healed quickly.

"So what were you two sent out for?" Sango asked one day as she and Kagome sat in her room talking.

Kagome shrugged. "Just a demon terrorizing a village. Turned out to be an oni that controlled hair." She suppressed a shiver. "She used the hair like puppet strings and would take control of the villagers."

Sango nodded. "So what else happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking at her companion warily.

"Well, when Miroku and I left you and Inuyasha couldn't even be in the same room with each other and now, just barely three weeks later you two are friendly with each other." Her violet eyes narrowed slightly. "And Inuyasha's got that new sword too. Obviously something more happened while you were out there."

Kagome paused, not really wanting to go into detail about what had happened. Sure, Sango was her friend, but that didn't mean she had to go and divulge her darkest secrets to the other girl. The only person she would even _consider_ telling her whole story to would be Inuyasha. _Now where did that thought come from?_, she scowled. _I'm not telling anyone. No one needs to know_. She looked up to find Sango still watching her expectantly and hastily tried to come up with some sort of lie when there was a knock at Sango's door.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called through the thick wood. "Miroku and I are headed down for dinner. You two coming?"

"Yeah! Of course," Kagome called back as she scrambled to her feet and over to the door. Sango followed closely behind her and made sure to give her a look that clearly said this conversation was far from over. Kagome sighed once before opening the door and following Sango out.

"So," Kagome asked as she fell in step with Inuyasha. "You figure out how your sword works yet?"

"No," Inuyasha growled. "Totosai knows but he won't tell me, the miserable old bastard. All he'd say was that my father named the blade Tessaiga."

"That's something though, isn't it?" Kagome replied.

"I suppose," Inuyasha shrugged, a light scowl still on his face. "Speaking of blades, you talk to Kaede yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not yet. I've just been taking it easy, you know?"

Inuyasha nodded his understanding, remembering the scared and broken girl that had clung to him just a few nights ago. She needed time to calm herself before she threw herself back into everything. "Just don't take too much time," he warned. "Kaede will want to know what you found."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Maybe I should go talk to her tonight after we eat." She looked in front of her, her gaze distant. "Yeah," she finally decided. "I'll talk to her tonight."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl at his side and nudged her with his elbow. "Do you want me to go with you? I mean, I was there."

Kagome looked up and smiled gratefully. "If you wouldn't mind."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh, what are partners for?"

"See!" Miroku burst out suddenly. "This is what I'm talking about! This right here!" He waved his arms frantically at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You have never," he began, jabbing a finger at Inuyasha for emphasis. "_Ever_ gotten along with any of your other partners before and you and Kagome were going at it worse than some of the other people you've fought with before. And yet here you are, being nice to each other and actually getting along." Miroku sighed and shrugged. "I just don't get it."

"Don't bother, Miroku," Sango said with a smirk on her face and a glance back at Kagome. "Neither one of them are talking. I tried to get Kagome to spill earlier but she kept quiet." Her smirk grew larger and both Kagome and Inuyasha felt a chill go down their spines. "It's obvious they hooked up and they just don't want to tell us about it."

"We did not!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled simultaneously, heat rushing to their faces.

"We just worked out our differences," Kagome replied hotly.

"Uh-huh, sure," Miroku said with a smirk of his own. "That's what they all say."

"Shut it, monk," Inuyasha growled. "Before I shut it for you. Nothing happened."

"It's okay, you know. To tell us the truth," Sango chimed in. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Kagome glared darkly at her friend. "So just when will you be back up to 100 percent?" she hissed. "I feel a need to kick your ass but I have a policy against hitting injured people." A wicked grin spread across her face. "Though keep it up and I might just make an exception for you."

Sango laughed loudly. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. At least for now," she added with a smirk. "I've got my health to think of and I'd rather heal before I get banged up again."

Kagome scowled. "The second you're better," she threatened.

"I'll meet you on the mats," Sango finished with a smile. "Just make sure you bring your best."

"Oh trust me, I will," Kagome replied, smiling herself.

"And people say _men_ are violent," Miroku said, shaking his head and laughing at the girls.

Sango and Kagome exchanged quick glances. "Well they are," they responded in unison. "We just have a friendly competition between friends going."

Inuyasha snorted once and rolled his eyes but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. He knew what Kagome and Sango could do when they were pushed too far and he had no desire to see them team up against him. They were in a good mood now, but there was no way of telling just when that could change or what kind of comment could set them off.

Dinner started out simple enough. The four friends spent about twenty minutes just chatting, laughing, and eating. The problems didn't start until Kouga decided that it was time to grace Kagome with his presence. He slid into the seat next to Kagome, grin on his face.

"Well, well, glad to see you made it through, Kagome," he said as he crossed his arms on the table and leaned towards Kagome. "Seems like you got through you mission easily enough." His grin widened. "Not a scratch on your pretty little face."

"Sure," Kagome said dismissively, not paying much attention to him. Inuyasha, on the hand, was seething.

"So," Kouga continued. "Do you have free time? We should spend some time together."

"Maybe," she said. "We'll see."

"Come on," he cajoled. "Surely you want a change of company. I mean the Monk and the Exterminator are all right every once in a while, but I'm sure you want to get away from the mutt."

"Beat it flea bag," Inuyasha growled.

For the first time Kouga turned to Inuyasha and frowned. "What do you want, puppy? I'm just having a chat with this lovely girl."

"Seriously you mangy wolf, leave before I make you," Inuyasha threatened.

Kouga raised his arms placatingly. "Fine, fine, I'll go." He smiled winningly, or so he thought, as he turned back to Kagome. "Just come looking for me when you get bored," he winked at her as he stood from his seat.

"Mm-hm," Kagome tried to reply offhand, though it came out through gritted teeth. "Whatever."

Inuyasha snorted in derision after Kouga had left. "You didn't have to encourage him, you know," he said to Kagome.

"Are you kidding me?" she practically hissed back. "I was devoting all my attention to not purifying him where he sat!" She groaned out loud and let her head fall into her arms.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, trying to find the best way to phrase his next sentence without letting it slip that he was pleased that Kagome was annoyed with the wolf demon. Finally, he let himself chuckle. "That would have been something I would pay to see. That flea bag certainly has had it coming to him."

Kagome looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "True, but I really don't think Kaede would be all that happy with me if I got rid of him just because he pissed me off."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Maybe not, but it would have been hilarious."

"Kagome!" an overly bubbly voice rang out across the dining hall. Before she even had time to react, Kagome found herself almost tackled to the ground by an overly excited Rin. "I'm glad to see you again," Rin grinned at her. "We just got back."

Kagome noticed a few new scratches on Rin's face and a section of her left arm seemed to be bulging slightly under her shirt. "Are you okay?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh sure, sure," Rin waved her hand dismissively. "Sesshomaru kept me safe and after Sango training me for four years I'm able to take care of myself just fine."

"For the most part anyway," Sesshomaru commented in his usual unaffected tone as he walked up to the table. He nodded to each of the other occupants at the table until he got to Inuyasha. A frown marred his face as he regarded his younger brother. "So," he said after a pause. "You've finally claimed your inheritance, not that one such as you deserves the sword that Father left you."

"Bite me," Inuyasha growled.

"Really mutt, that is no way to speak to your elders, especially if you do not know how to even use the blade," Sesshomaru returned.

"Oh come off it!" Inuyasha yelled as he burst from his seat. "You act as if you care." He snorted in contempt. "As if you even know anything anyway."

"You'd be surprised mutt," Sesshomaru said as he stood. "Meet me in the lowest level training rooms and we'll see if you can overcome your inherent stupidity. Come Rin, we must make our report."

"Don't hold your breath!" Inuyasha called after the retreating form of his brother. "Asshole," he mumbled under his breath as he sat back down.

"You're going, right?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha turned to his partner, the look on his face one of absolute incredulity. "Are you serious? Have you not been listening when I've mentioned how much I _hate_ that bastard?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sure I have, but this may be the only chance you get to know how to use your sword. You said yourself you couldn't find Myoga and Totosai won't tell you anything."

Inuyasha snorted in derision. "The day I go to him for help is the day Miroku stops being a total pervert. It's never going to happen." He glared in the direction Sesshomaru had left once more for good measure before he spoke again. "Let's go talk to Kaede," he said as he stood up. "You've put this off for long enough."

Kagome looked up at him, her expression pleading with him not to drag her away. "Do we have to go _now_?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep, now come on. I'm not going to wait around forever."

Kagome scowled, but stood up from her seat. "Fine!" she growled petulantly. "Seriously, what's wrong with taking a couple of days off before Kaede throws me into an even tougher training regime?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his face. "But you've already put this off for a couple of days. If you wait any longer you're just going to get lazy and out of practice. Besides, she needs to know about this. I'm surprised she hasn't sensed anything yet and called you up."

"Sensed what? What are you guys talking about?" Sango interrupted her friends' exchange. "Did something happen on your assignment?" She threw a worried look at Kagome, wondering if something had happened with her miko abilities.

"Kind of," Kagome admitted sheepishly. "I meant to tell you earlier. I, uh, kind of _found_ something. You know, something Kaede told me to keep an eye out for."

Sango and Miroku regarded the pair across from them with blank expressions for a moment, clearly having no idea what Kagome was talking about. "Huh?" Miroku finally asked. "Is that some kind of code?"

Inuyasha sighed once. "Dense, that's what you are," he grumbled. "Don't know why I'm even friends with you. You know, Kagome's got that sword with the missing pieces? And she's supposed to be looking out for those pieces?" he asked, trying to jog their memories.

"Oh," Sango replied. "_Oh!_" she exclaimed as understanding lit her eyes. "You found one then?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, while we were on our way back."

"And you haven't told Kaede yet?" Miroku asked, finally catching on to the conversation.

"Well, no," Kagome mumbled.

"But she's going to now," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her wrist. "Now come on. If we're lucky we can get there before Sesshomaru and make him wait, that will totally piss him off."

"You're being petty and vindictive, you know that right?" Kagome asked with a sigh and a slight grin on her face as she let Inuyasha pull her from the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, looking back at her with a grin of his own. "But being petty and vindictive makes life so much more entertaining."

Kagome rolled her eyes but remained silent as Inuyasha pulled her through the halls and to Kaede's office. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, they arrived just as Rin and Sesshomaru were leaving. He cursed under his breath and settled for glaring at his brother as the other team left.

"Mutt," Sesshomaru greeted with a slight tilt of his head. "I expect to see you in the training halls tomorrow morning by six. Bring your sword." His face remained passive, even when Inuyasha practically growled at him.

"Hey Kagome," Rin said as she practically bounced over to the raven-haired girl. "Good luck in there, I think Kaede's mad about something."

Kagome nodded her thanks for the warning and moved towards the large doors. When she noticed Inuyasha wasn't next to her, she turned around to see him staring after his brother, an odd look on his face. "Inuyasha?" she questioned. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha responded, swinging his head back around to face Kagome. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sesshomaru was just being, almost pleasant," he added with a slight shudder. "He must be up to something; the problem is I don't know what." He threw one last glare down the hall. "Whatever it is though, he's not getting it past me. I'll play along for now, but I'm keeping my eye on him. Anyway," he said, turning back to Kagome. "Let's get in there and tell Kaede what you found."

"I was wondering when you two were going to show up," Kaede commented dryly as Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the doors. "You've been back for a couple days."

"Yeah," Kagome said, her face the picture of being apologetic. "I'm sorry, that was my fault. I needed a few days to digest what happened. That was the first mission I've ever done."

"For Shikon, maybe," Kaede said, watching Kagome with a critical eye. "But I highly doubt that's the first mission you've ever been on in your life."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the almost snappish tone Kaede had used. In the short time she'd known the old woman she had come to find out that she was blunt, but she had never snapped at anyone. "Is something up?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too petulant; she never was all that great with people when they were annoyed.

Kaede sighed and waved a hand. "My apologies," she sighed again. "Just reports further west that are troubling." She eyed Inuyasha and Kagome. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll send you two with Miroku and Sango to look into it."

"That bad?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you really need to send all four of us?"

Kaede shook her head wearily. "I'm not sure, and that's the problem. I haven't heard from anyone out west in about a month and a half and that's highly unusual. Now," she said as she sat her desk. "Why are you here?"

Inuyasha nudged Kagome and she scowled up at him. "I found something on our mission," Kagome began. "Well, on our way back from our mission, after Inuyasha got his sword."

"I heard about that," Kaede interrupted, glancing over to Inuyasha. "Your brother mentioned it in passing, though he didn't know the particulars of how the blade came into your possession."

"Half-brother," Inuyasha snarled. "Why the hell do I need to keep reminding you people of that?"

"Indeed," Kaede said. "What did you find?"

Instead of answering, Kagome drew her sword and showed Kaede the bright, fiery red-orange gem gleaming near the hilt. She touched it briefly and the gem seem to glow a bit even as Kagome was sure she felt a pulse that sent a heat rushing up through her system.

"You found one," Kaede whispered. She glanced sharply up at Kagome. "I cannot send you west quite yet it seems. I will need time to teach you about the gems and how to use them." Kaede sighed. "I hate for this to wait, but Sango and Miroku need time to heal still and Inuyasha, you will need time to figure out how to use the blade. I suppose I can delay sending you for three days, but no longer. You will have to work hard," she warned Kagome. "But we have no other choice. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Meet me here by six and we will begin your instruction. And Inuyasha, I do expect you to train with Sesshomaru." She held up a hand to forestall the silver-haired boy's complaints. "I am aware you do not get along with your brother, but we cannot afford division now and you need his help if you are to master that blade. Now, get some sleep. You both start early tomorrow."

Inuyasha complained and cursed loudly as he walked Kagome back to her room. "Well, hopefully I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," he said at her door. "If not, you'll know why."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Inuyasha."

"Hah!" he snorted. "Don't hold your breath."

When her alarm went off at five thirty the next morning Kagome groaned and seriously considered shutting it off and going back to sleep. Eventually she managed to drag herself out of bed and throw on some clothes and make her way back up to Kaede's office.

"Ah, Kagome, good morning," the old woman greeted as Kagome walked through the doors.

"Uh huh, sure," Kagome responded with a yawn.

Kaede chuckled. "You are not a morning person I see. Not to worry, you'll learn to be here. Now, to business," she said as she took a seat at her desk and motioned for Kagome to sit across from her.

"So," Kagome began. "Am I going to be controlling the elements now or what?"

"No, not at all," Kaede responded. "A miko's powers deal with the spiritual, not the elemental."

"So what's going to happen with these gems then?" Kagome asked. "You told me that each gem corresponds to an element."

"Yes," Kaede agreed. "But that doesn't mean that each gem is the element it corresponds with. As I said before, the powers of a miko deal with the spiritual. Midoriko created those gems by drawing out and crystalizing the spirit of each element."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, shaking her head. "You've lost me."

"Each thing in this world has, at its core, a spirit of sorts," Kaede explained. "The spirits of the elements are not the same as the spirits and souls that inhabit the human body. The spirits of the elements are fundamentally a source of power. Midoriko recognized this and drew out that power and crystalized it into a gem."

"Okay," Kagome said. "I think I follow you. So each gem will grant a certain type of power to the user?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, exactly. The fire gem will grant you a boost in your attack power. The wind gem boosts your agility, the water gem boosts your body's natural healing abilities to speed recovery, and the earth gem boosts your defense abilities, making you tougher."

"So these gems just work on me then?" Kagome asked. "And how do I get them to work?"

Kaede shook her head. "That, I am not so sure about. The legends we have available to us say that, if the miko is trained properly, she can transfer the effects of each gem to whomever she wishes. Unfortunately, I have been unable to find how these gems work."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked.

"I suggest meditation," Kaede replied. "The gems are essentially crystalized spiritual energy. My best guess is that you need to find a way to resonate with that energy in order to access it."

"So meditate then?" Kagome asked. "And hope I can dig into this energy? That's it?"

Kaede shrugged. "I have been unable to find anything that details the use of these gems. If what I saw and felt yesterday when you touched the gem is any indication, I don't think it will take you too long to resonate with the energy within the fire gem. A word of caution though," Kaede added. "The power of these gems draws on and boosts the innate abilities of the person the gem is being used on. If you draw on the power for too long you will exhaust yourself or the person you are using the gem on. If a person uses too much energy, draws too deeply, that person could die."

Kagome nodded, sobered and sombered from the old woman's warning. "I understand."

"Good," Kaede nodded. "Now, breakfast is in a few minutes. I suggest taking some time to eat and then getting on with your meditating. I'm sending the four of you out in three days, whether you're ready or not."

Kagome made her way down to the cafeteria and spotted Sango and Miroku right away. She quickly grabbed a plate of food and joined them at their table. A quick scan of the dining hall revealed that Inuyasha was not there yet and, when questioned, neither Miroku nor Sango had seen the silver haired hanyou yet that morning either. Trying not to worry too much, Kagome quickly filled the other two in on her morning activities and the upcoming mission Kaede was planning on sending the four of them on. She was in the middle of explaining the core essences of each of the gems when Inuyasha finally walked in and collapsed at the table, his head in his arms.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," he growled.

Kagome put down her fork and turned to Inuyasha. "What did he do?" she asked, knowing full well whom Inuyasha was referring to.

"He woke me up at three this morning. Three!" Inuyasha exploded. "And then the sick jerk drags me outside in the dark and cold to practice. It's not like he even told me anything useful anyway! We didn't even use any weapons! He just had me sitting out there on some stupid rock and he told me to "sense the demonic winds around me". What the hell does that even mean?"

"He probably means the demonic auras that cling to each demon," Kagome responded. "For me, their auras are more like different colors, but some of the reading I've done since I got here suggests that sometimes demonic auras manifest themselves as a sort of wind."

"Well that's marginally helpful," Inuyasha muttered. "At least now I know what the hell I'm supposed to be sensing. I just don't know how." He groaned. "And I've got to go back out there after breakfast is over. The only reason he even let me come inside is because Rin came out and dragged him in here as well. I really should just kill him and be done with it."

"You know you can't do that, Inuyasha," Miroku chimed in. "You told me the other night you still can't get the blade to work properly. Sesshomaru may be your only chance."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right. That bastard doesn't know how to get it to work either. As a matter of fact, he can't even hold the damn thing without it zapping him."

"Wait, then what does he have you doing out there?" Sango asked.

"He says it has something to do with drawing out the true powers of the Tessaiga," Inuyasha replied. "Personally, I think he's just being an asshole and enjoys tormenting me."

"All of this training is kind of a moot point if you can't even get the blade to transform though, isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"That's what I told him!" Inuyasha shouted. "But he just told me that was my problem to work on and I'd better as hell figure it out fast because he does not enjoy wasting his time."

"Well, according to Kagome we'll all be leaving in three days," Miroku supplied cheerily. "So if you can just hold out until then you should be okay."

"I don't think I can make it," Inuyasha complained. "I'm pretty sure I'll end up killing him by the end of the day."

All three humans at the table rolled their eyes in unison as Inuyasha's head met the table with a loud "thud".

* * *

**AN 2**: Hey guys, once again I'm so sorry it's been so long! School's been a nightmare, especially since I'll be graduating college in May. Trying to get everything done for graduation and stay on top of school work has not been fun. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's honestly not one of my favorites, but it needed to be in here, I suppose. Yes, I do realize that I'm making Sesshomaru into one of the good guys, but remember, Rin's his mate in this fic and she's been changing him. He'll still be arrogant though, don't worry. He wouldn't be the same Sesshomaru if he wasn't. As always, please tell me what you think, I love to read your thoughts. Till next time (hopefully it won't be as long a break this time)!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**: Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long. My brothers got me hooked on the show Young Justice and I've been bitten by numerous plot bunnies for that show that demanded to be written. Then I had my college graduation to get ready for and go through, followed by my mom ending up in the hospital and in major need of surgery. Anyways, enough with the excuses. On with the chapter! And don't forget to leave a review ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, its characters, or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Three days later saw Miroku and Sango only slightly better off and marginally more healed, Kagome nowhere near any closer to figuring out the fire gem now in her possession and Inuyasha was more than willing to kill Sesshomaru and be done with it. True, he could now sense the demonic winds of the other demons and hanyou around him, but he still had yet to figure out how to make Tessaiga transform. However, time waits for no man, as they say, and so the four friends were unceremoniously roused from their sleep bright and early on the third morning, quickly debriefed on their mission, and sent on their way. It turned out that the network Kaede had set up across the entire Borderlands area had been oddly silent from the western coast for the past month or so. The group of four was to go investigate, report back on what they had found and deal with any major threats that may have arose.

"The sun wasn't even up when we were kicked out the door," Kagome grumbled. "And to top it all off we have to go by foot."

"We had to walk to our last mission too," Inuyasha pointed out from beside her. "You didn't complain then."

"Because I had gotten a full night's sleep before we left and I wasn't marching across an entire continent," Kagome muttered darkly. "It's going to take us at least three months to get from the east coast to the west coast on foot."

"We could hire a boat," Miroku suggested, his staff jingling with each step he took.

Sango shook her head. "That would take even longer," she replied. "We would have to sail far to the south, round the southern tip of the land mass below this one, and then sail back up north to our destination. Besides," she added ruefully. "I don't know if we've got the money for it anyway. I'm just hoping we'll have enough to get us out there and back."

"Don't people here just help agents from Shikon?" Kagome asked. "The people in the village Inuyasha and I were sent to seemed more than willing to help us out."

"That was because we were there to get rid of a demon for them," Inuyasha answered. "They were willing to give us a free meal and a free night at their inn because we helped them, but these villages still need money to survive; they can't just hand things out for free."

"Makes sense," Kagome responded with a nod before looking over at Sango. "Where's our budget sitting at for this trip anyway?"

Sango sighed once. "Well, we might have enough to keep up with supplies and pay nightly boarding fees on the way out, but I can't guarantee we'll have enough money on the way back; especially with this being such a long trip out and back."

"There's got to be a faster way to get out there," Kagome said. "What about taking a train or something?"

"No can do," Miroku said with a shake of his head. "After these lands were sealed away two hundred years ago, progress just stopped and even seemed to step backwards in most cases. In other words, there are no trains anywhere in the Borderlands."

"Seriously?" Kagome asked skeptically. "But Shikon has electric lighting; heck our rooms have televisions in them!"

"Well, yeah," Inuyasha replied. "Shikon is different. We have all of that because we defend the barrier so we're not deemed a threat if we have that stuff. Plus, some of our missions require us to go to the Mainlands to, uh, retrieve runners and they don't want us to experience culture shock. But everywhere else here in the Borderlands are kept as low tech as possible."

"So it's walking then," Kagome said with a sigh. "Well, let's get going then, huh? The faster we move the faster we can get there."

"If we weren't so loaded down with supplies I could run us there faster," Inuyasha said as he hefted his own pack up on his shoulder. "But with all of us carrying these packs and Sango with her boomerang, it wouldn't be much more efficient."

The other three traveling companions shrugged. "No worries," Sango said at last. "Walking never killed anyone."

They kept up a constant pace throughout most of the day before finally collapsing into their sleeping bags as the sun began to dip below the earth. Kagome let her bag fall to the ground with a soft thud as she stretched out her back. "What a day," she said with a sigh.

"A long day," Miroku agreed as he shook his canteen. "Huh, we need water too."

"There's a spring over there," Inuyasha pointed from his spot on his sleeping bag. He sniffed the air for a moment before pointing off in another direction. "And there's a hot spring over there."

Kagome and Sango shared a look before grinning widely, gathering up some items and racing off in the second direction Inuyasha pointed. "Kagome and I will be at the hot spring if you need us," Sango called over her shoulder. "See you guys later!"

After the usual campsite chores were taken care of and dinner was eaten, the night watch schedule and those not on duty drifted off to sleep. Kagome ended up with the third watch, right after Inuyasha. The dog demon hanyou woke the young miko in the late hours of the night to take her turn. Kagome mumbled inaudibly under her breath, but pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and towards the edge of camp, her back to the fire.

"You don't need to keep my company you know," Kagome said after Inuyasha took a seat on the ground next to her. "Go get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when you do," Inuyasha replied with a shrug. "Besides, we can't rely on your weak human senses," he added with a teasing grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the woods around them. "I'm not going to fall apart you know," she said at last, getting to the heart of the matter.

"I know you're not," Inuyasha answered. "I just thought I'd offer you some company; I don't sleep that much anyway."

"All right, whatever," Kagome responded offhandedly, though a smile tugged at her lips. "Suit yourself then."

The next few months on their travels out west passed quietly. The four friends saved most of their traveling money by camping out as often as possible. There were a few minor incidents with small-time demons, but nothing the group couldn't handle. Finally, after a few months, the group of four made it to their destination.

"Well, if I had to hazard a guess I'd say this may be a fool's errand," Miroku said as the group stood on a hill overlooking the village they had been dispatched to. There were men and women tending to the fields and orchards of various citrus trees. The homes seemed to be intact and there were no signs of any attacks. Smoke curled gently into the bright blue skies from many of the chimneys. A faint breeze that wafted past the group brought with it the scent of the nearby ocean. "Everything seems to be in order."

"Still, Kaede sent us here for a reason," Sango said as she started down the hill. "Let's get to the village headman's house and get to the bottom of this. The sooner we finish this the sooner we can start the long walk back."

Kagome snorted derisively but did not utter a word. The group of four trekked down into the village, causing many of the villagers to look up and point as they passed. At one point they had to stop for directions and a stunned villager pointed them to the north end of the village. When the small group was about halfway to their destination a girl, appearing to be in her mid-twenties, came running towards them. Her long, golden-brown hair, tied into a long ponytail that trailed down her back, swung erratically behind her. She was dressed in a simple, lightweight brown dress and spots of dirt could be seen clinging to her hands.

"Excuse me," she said as she stopped short in front of the four friends. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees while she breathed deeply before standing back up, a bright smile on her face. "I heard we had visitors, and by the looks of it from Shikon no less. My name is Lynna," she said as she held out her hand. "I am the headman's daughter. My father has taken ill and I am taking care of affairs in his place."

"You seem dressed rather plainly for a headman's daughter," Inuyasha observed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, making sure to eye the beads around his neck threateningly.

Lynna laughed. "Please," she placated. "I take no offense; that is not the first time I have heard that, nor the last, I am sure. My family believes in working along with the people of the village rather than living off them. I was out in our fields, planting seeds, when a runner came and informed me of your presence in our village. I must admit, I was surprised to hear that four agents of Shikon were here. Are you just passing through?"

"How do you know we're from Shikon?" Kagome asked before anyone else could answer Lynn's question.

"Well, very few others are as well armed as your group," Lynna replied. "And you have a Slayer, a Monk, a Priestess, and a hanyou traveling together. It is very rare to see such a combination, or one like it, outside the agents of Shikon."

Kagome nodded, about to ask how the girl knew what they were. Well, at least how she knew what she, Sango and Miroku were; it was fairly obvious what Inuyasha was. However, Sango jumped in before she had the chance to open her mouth once more.

"We're not passing through I'm afraid," Sango began. "We've been sent to see why reports have not been arriving to Shikon from this area for almost five months."

Lynna's smile immediately vanished. "Reports haven't been coming?" she asked. "Oh dear, this cannot be good. We have been sending them faithfully every month, as requested."

"Is it possible that your runners are being attacked on the paths to Shikon?" Miroku asked.

"No, no, that cannot be possible. As we are so far from Shikon we use trained birds to carry our messages. They are much faster than a human on foot." Her face grew concerned. "I was afraid something might have happened when replies stopped coming from Shikon, but I assumed after a while that it was not a big deal. Nothing ever happens out here so I was under the impression that there was no need to reply to our monthly reports."

"Do you have any idea what could be causing this?" Sango asked.

Lynna paused for a moment and looked around. "Please," she said at last. "Follow me. This is a conversation best held in private." She turned around and led the four up to the headman's house.

As the group grew closer to the sea, Kagome felt on odd prickling sensation that danced along her nerves. It felt familiar, but different at the same time. "What is that feeling?" she asked aloud when she could no longer suppress the shiver traveling up her spine. "It almost feels like Midoriko's barrier, but distorted somehow."

"That would be because it is," Lynn answered. "The Lady Midoriko created the barrier that keeps all of us from the Borderlands from passing into the Mainlands. On the Eastern side of the barrier there is a vast ocean that separates the Borderlands from the Mainlands. However, out here on the Western side there are places that the two lands are much closer together. In order to keep both Borderlanders in and Mainlanders out so as not to worry about Mainlanders coming over and starting yet another war, a demon that worked very closely with the Lady Midoriko reinforced the barrier on this side. That is probably why it feels distorted to your senses, Lady miko. There is the pure spiritual energy combining with the demonic energies to strengthen and alter this barrier."

Kagome nodded once and looked out towards the sea. She found if she looked closely enough, she could just make out the aura of the barrier in the distance. Something still felt off, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it almost seemed like something was tainting even the demon's barrier; if such a thing were possible.

The headman's house itself was a moderate size, not so small as to seem just another home in the village, but not so large as to be ostentatious either. The interior was modestly furnished and much of the furniture was made of a deep, rich red wood. Lynna brought the small group into a sitting room just off the main hall and invited them to sit before she would consider speaking.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," Lynna began at last. "But some things are better spoken about in private."

"Do you know what's causing all of this then?" Inuyasha demanded. "Why no reports have been coming to Shikon?"

"Perhaps," Lynna said slowly. "Though please understand this is all mere speculation on my part. About five months ago an odd old woman moved into a house on the outskirts of town. There was talk amongst the villagers that perhaps she was some sort of dark priestess, though nothing was done to any of the villagers. For the first couple weeks this woman kept to herself and people very rarely saw her. One man swears he saw her out late one night, wandering the forest collecting odd objects and talking to two small demons, but everyone dismissed that as rumor. As those first two weeks progressed and nothing out of the ordinary happened, the rumors and tales of this woman being a dark priestess all but stopped. Then odd things began to happen; accidents that normally shouldn't happen occurred. Farming tools began breaking left and right and rust began to grow on our tools, even ones that were forged and bought brand new. Wheels on carts began to break shortly after and it wasn't long before mice started showing up in our crops and storerooms. After that, many of the villagers started tales of seeing strange things happening at night. Quite a few have even commented on feeling possessed many a time. Most of the villagers are convinced that this is the work of that old woman, though my father and I have been reluctant to act without any concrete proof."

"Hypothetically speaking," Kagome began. "If it is this old woman, do you know of any reason why she would want to attack your village?"

"Well, I suppose it might be possible she would be trying to disrupt the annual ceremony," Lynna replied as she bit her lip. "Many of the surrounding villages do not agree with our practices."

"What ceremony?" Sango asked. "And why would these villages not agree with it?"

Lynna looked nervous for a moment and glanced about the room. "Please understand that we are just trying to do our part to keep the demon's barrier standing. The other villages in the area are of the opinion that the barrier to keep the Mainlanders out is of no use anymore, but this ceremony has been our village's tradition for centuries. Every year, at the start of the summer season, we load a small row boat with goods we have preserved from last year's harvest. A young maiden, untouched by a man, is then selected from the village to row that boat out into sea where the demon of the barrier will come to meet her. All in the boat are meant as an offering to the demon to keep his barrier strong, though he does have the option of returning the girl to the village." Lynna paused and glanced around nervously once more. "However, in all the generations this ceremony has been performed, the girl has never been returned."

"So you're essentially sacrificing a young child from your village?" Kagome asked incredulously. "For a barrier that has no purpose anymore?"

"No purpose?" Lynna asked with a frown. "Of course it serves a purpose! It keeps the Mainlanders from coming to kill us all!"

"I came from the Mainlands!" Kagome retorted. "Quite recently, in fact, and I can assure you no one over there wants anything to do with the Borderlands or anyone they think belongs here. They're a bunch of human race purists that much rather prefer to keep to themselves and forget that the Borderlands exist all together!"

Sango immediately reached over and laid a restraining hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, please. It's not our place to comment on the customs of other villages, no matter how displeasing we may find them at times," she said gently before turning back to Lynn. "So you think this old woman on the outskirts of the village was sent to destroy your ceremony? Or at least keep it from happening?"

"I am reluctant to think ill of others, but as these strange incidents keep occurring I am feeling inclined to believe it is her handiwork, yes," Lynna replied. "Especially now that I learn our reports haven't been getting through I fear she has been doing something to stop them. Possibly because she was worried Shikon agents would be dispatched to stop her."

Miroku nodded sagely. "You are quite the kind soul, aren't you?" he asked. "Fear not," he continued as he took Lynna's hand. "We shall take care of this problem for you and you will have no more need to worry about this old woman. One as beautiful as you should not be burdened by worries."

"Thank you," Lynna said carefully after Sango had slapped the back of Miroku's head. "I appreciate you looking into this for us."

"It's what we're paid to do," Inuyasha said in his usual gruff manner. "Now let's go pay this old witch a visit, eh?" he asked as he stood.

"Oh no! You can't go tonight," Lynna protested. "It is getting quite dark out and you must be tired from your long journey here. Please, I insist you stay here as my guests and get a good night's rest. Our village has been dealing with this for about five months; one more night cannot hurt us. I will have the guest rooms prepared and a dinner made for the four of you. If you'll follow me please." Unable to refuse, the four friends trailed Lynna through the hallways until they arrived outside two rooms. "The women will be sleeping in the room on the right and the men in the room on the left. Feel free to store your supplies and wash up before dinner. If you wish to bathe after we eat I can have a bath drawn and prepared for you." Lynna smiled brightly once more. "Dinner shall be ready in an hour; feel free to nap until then as well." With that, she turned and left the group of four standing in the hallway as she made her way in the direction of the kitchen.

Dinner was much more than the four friends were used to after living mostly on camping rations for close to four months. Roasted meat of some sort had sat proudly in the center of the table, surrounded by an assortment of fruit and vegetable dishes. The group of four admittedly ate much more than they probably should have, but Lynna just smiled and told them to eat their fill. After dinner the four of them took quick, hot baths, before bidding one another good night and heading off to bed.

Kagome was awakened by a soft scratching noise in the middle of the night. At first she was ready to dismiss the sound as mice, after all Lynna had told the group the creatures had been a problem, but the noise seemed too insistent to be mice. As she lay quietly in her bed she found that the noise was coming from outside the window. Something was trying to get in, she realized. "Sango?" she whispered quietly into the darkened room even as she reached slowly for her sword she had propped up against the wall next to her bed.

"I hear it," Sango whispered back just as quietly. "Don't make any sudden movements, but carefully make your way to the left side of the window; I'll move to the right. Whatever's trying to get in is going to regret it."

Carefully, slowly, Kagome slipped from her bed and stealthily made her way over to the shadows on the left side of the windowsill. Sango slipped up to the right side and threw a look to Kagome, silently asking if she was ready. She nodded once to the other girl, her hand firmly on the hilt of her sword, as she turned her attention back to the window. Without warning, Sango threw the window open, effectively surprising whatever had been on the other side of the sill. Something small and vaguely human shaped tumbled in through the open window and Kagome thought she heard a young boy's voice cry out. Across from her, Sango slammed the window shut and turned the lock, motioning to Kagome to get the lights.

She moved across the room, careful to avoid the small, now fluffy looking object on the floor, before striking a match and lighting one of the sconces on the wall. She moved swiftly to light the other three around the room, bathing the space in a soft, orange and flickering glow. When she turned around she saw a small, young boy with what appeared to be a rather fluffy tail glaring up at Sango and her.

"Who are you?" Sango demanded. "And why were you trying to get in here? From the looks of you I'd say you are a young fox demon."

"I'm not telling you anything," the young demon said petulantly. "Not until you bring the other two in here."

"And why should we bring them in?" Kagome asked, already using her miko senses to read the young boy. He was a demon, a full demon if she was reading his aura correctly, but she couldn't sense any anger or malevolence from him.

"Cause I got a message for ya and I was told only to say it when all four of you were here!" the boy protested.

"A message from whom?" Sango asked warily.

"I told you!" the boy said. "I can't tell you till the other two are here! I made a promise!"

Kagome and Sango exchanged a glance before the latter sighed warily. "All right, fine then. Kagome, go get the boys, I'll keep an eye on our…guest."

Kagome looked back and forth between Sango and the young demon on the floor once more before turning around and heading out the door. She only had to knock once on the door across the hall before it was thrown open by a wary and tense looking Inuyasha; Miroku right behind him.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "I heard something going on in your room and now I'm catching the scent of a fox demon."

"Come with me and maybe we can all find out what's happening," Kagome said with a sigh as she turned and walked back into her room.

After a few questions, the group learned that the young fox demon's name was Shippou and he came with a message from the old woman just outside of town. "She told me to tell you to be careful; not all is as it seems here," Shippou said as he jumped up onto the window sill. Sango had opened the window once again after the heat in the room grew from the four lit sconces and the four bodies crammed into the room. "She also said to come visit her as soon as you can and she will tell you the truth," he called over his shoulder as he leapt out the window and disappeared into the night.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Can we trust him?" Miroku wondered aloud. "Fox demons are known to be tricksters, especially the young ones."

"I think we can," Kagome answered. "I didn't detect any deceit or malevolence in his aura. I think his message was genuine."

"All right, so then we should go see this old woman tomorrow," Sango said as she looked around at her three traveling companions. "And apparently we need to watch our backs while we're here."

"Sleep with one eye open then guys," Kagome added as she stood and began to douse the flames in the sconces.

"Well if this isn't turning out to be more and more fun," Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically as he and Miroku stood to return to their room. "Call us if anything happens," he said at the door. "And no one goes off alone, understand?"

The other three members of the group nodded in agreement but stayed silent in favor of thinking over the young fox demon's warning. If there was one thing they all knew it was that this mission was quickly turning out to be much more complicated than they had originally thought.

* * *

**AN2**: Yep, Shippou finally makes his appearance in this story. Time has yet to tell if he will develop into a larger character as far as plot goes though. Once again, my deepest and most humble of apologies for taking so long to update. With my college graduation and then having my mom in the hospital and needing emergency surgery, it's been an interesting time for me. Now that all the craziness is over I hope to get on a regular update schedule so I won't take forever between updates again. Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter and please don't forget to leave a review before you click away from this story ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**: Hello my lovely readers. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I'm glad to know that you guys still like this story. For those of you who expressed concern, thank you and don't worry; my mom is out of the hospital, doing great and back to her normal routine. Anyways, here's chapter fifteen. Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review at the end ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

The group of four woke up early the next morning and regrouped in Sango and Kagome's room. Inuyasha and Miroku slipped across the hall just as the sun was rising above the tree line and knocked quietly on the door to Kagome and Sango's room. Sango opened the door just wide enough for the boys to slip through and silently close the door behind them.

"So?" Inuyasha asked in the coming dawn light. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well," Sango began. "We need to find out what's going on here. That fox demon that came in last night has gotten me thinking."

Kagome nodded. "I think we need to get out there and talk to the villagers, see if they know anything."

"It's a large village though," Miroku stated. "We won't be able to cover it in one day."

"Not if we stick together, but if we split up we should be able to," Kagome reasoned. "With four of us taking certain sections of the village we could talk to everyone today."

"I don't like it," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "That kit told us that something weird is happening here and I don't want anyone going solo on this."

"Okay, then we'll go in groups of two," Kagome responded. "We already used to working as teams anyway. So Sango and Miroku, you two take the North end of the village and Inuyasha and I will take the South end."

"Sounds good," Sango said. "But what about going to see that old woman? I think we should all go together on that one, especially if there is any truth to her being a witch."

"Right," Miroku said. "And we will, but I think we should be stealthy about it. I have a feeling that we need to be careful on this one."

"Exactly," Kagome replied. "We'll go around today, ask the villagers questions and make sure we don't draw too much attention to ourselves beyond getting our job done. Then tonight we'll sneak out to the old woman's place to see what she knows."

A sudden knock at the door immediately put an end to the conversation. "Good morning," Lynna chirped as she pushed open the door. "How did you all sleep?"

"Uh, great, thanks," Kagome replied. "And, um, good morning to you as well."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lynna replied with a big smile on her face. "If you are ready, I've come to collect you for breakfast."

"Actually," Sango replied as she stood. "We need to get out and investigate our case here. Something has been keeping communications from reaching Shikon and we need to find out why. Perhaps some of the villagers have seen something that could help us."

"I completely understand," Lynna began. "But you may have more luck if you start your investigation later in the day. Many of the villagers are just waking up and eating breakfast themselves, especially as the sun hasn't been up for very long," she added with a gesture towards the window. "Perhaps eating breakfast yourselves will help kill time and prepare you for what is sure to be a long day."

The four companions shared a quick glance. "Breakfast couldn't hurt," Inuyasha said at last with a shrug.

"Oh good!" Lynna replied as she clapped her hands together. "If you would just follow me." She turned from the room and began leading the group back down the halls and into the dining room.

Breakfast turned out to be a relatively simple fare; a couple of slices of toast, two strips of bacon and some scrambled eggs. Lynna did her best to fill the group in on who might be best to talk to and where these people could be found.

"I will warn you, though," Lynna said as the four made their way out the door. "All you'll most likely hear about is the old woman on the edge of town. Many of the villagers have become distrustful towards her, especially after all of the odd things that have been happening. Telling the villagers that our communications haven't been going through to Shikon will only strengthen that mistrust."

"You're probably right," Sango said with a slight shrug while she adjusted her boomerang across her back. "But unfortunately we were instructed to follow protocol before we left," she added with a grimace. "That means we've got to do this by the book."

Lynna nodded her understanding. "Well, I wish you luck then. Should you need a place to rest during the day please feel free to come back here and of course you are more than welcome to stay the night here while you are in the village. Dinner will start promptly at six, if you can make it back in time," she said with a large smile as she waved the four friends off.

Once they were out of earshot Kagome turned to Sango, a puzzled look on her face. "Did you and Miroku go to another briefing that Inuyasha and I weren't aware of?" she asked. "Because I don't remember Kaede ever telling us to follow protocol. As a matter of fact, all I remember being told was that we needed to find out what was going on and put a stop to it if we could."

"I know," Sango responded with a nod. "But I wasn't about to tell her that," she said with a jerk of her head back towards the house.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something we don't?" he asked. "Did you find anything out?"

"No," Sango replied with a shake of her head. "But that kit from last night warned us that nothing is as it seems and that by seeing this old woman we would learn the truth. That leads me to believe that the villagers are hiding something and for now I'd rather have them think we're on their side. I don't know how much we can trust them, especially our overeager hostess."

"But Sango," Miroku protested. "She's just a human. Surely she couldn't have done anything."

"I'm not sensing any demonic auras in the village," Inuyasha added uncertainly. "Which is odd since this is supposedly an integrated town, but still, nothing so out of the ordinary that it's worry me. Everyone here is human."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything," Kagome said, her tone a bit distant. "I agree with Sango; we need to be careful about who we trust here. Sometimes, it's the humans that are the real monsters you need to watch out for anyway," she added with and air of finality as she began walking down the path that lead from the headman's house to the village.

By the end of the day the four friends were exhausted and simply ready to crawl into comfortable beds and sleep the rest of the night away. They had spent the whole day wandering the village in groups of two and talking with every villager they could. Everywhere they went they seemed to get the same story. "It has to be the work of the old woman on the outskirts of town; she's a witch you know. Weird things have been happening ever since she came to town," seemed to be the most common answer among everyone they talked to. Of course, even with all of their wandering, they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, but the villagers were adamant.

"You know," Kagome commented later that night as the two groups compared what they learned in Inuyasha and Miroku's room. "I'd say it's pretty odd that we kept hearing practically the same exact answer from everyone we talked to. It's like everyone had the same thoughts and perspective on this; that's not what you'd expect. Even if they all believed that this old woman really was responsible, you'd expect some variation between the different people you talked to since everyone has their own point of view."

"I know," Sango replied with a frustrated sigh. "By the afternoon I could basically start quoting along the same story every time I talked to someone. We haven't really learned anything new, just found more questions with no answers."

"Unless we go see this old woman," Miroku interjected. "She may know something we obviously don't."

"Only one problem with that, Monk," Inuyasha sighed. "All we know is that she lives on the outskirts of town, but not exactly where. It's a little dark for us to be running around the outskirts of the village trying to find the right house, especially when we don't want anyone to know we're looking for her."

"That's why I'm here," a young boy's voice sounded from the window. All four heads popped up, alert, as they swung to face the new sound. Shippou was perched on the windowsill, his arms across his chest, and looking not at all pleased to be where he was. "I was sent back to guide you," he added by way of explanation. "The old witch also warned me to tell you to bring your stuff with you; it isn't safe in the village for you anymore. Well, hurry up!" he snapped peevishly when no one moved for a moment. "I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps."

All four members of the group got up and immediately went about pulling their gear together. Sango and Kagome disappeared across the hall for a moment before there was a loud yelp followed by an even louder thud. Inuyasha and Miroku were instantly racing for the door only to yank it open and see Kagome and Sango sitting on the ground, their backs against the wall, facing down a large, misshapen shadow with two, big, golden and glowing eyes staring out at them. Kagome's sword was lying on the ground next to her and her bow lay forgotten a few feet away. She was clutching at her shoulder, though there didn't appear to be any visible wounds. Sango had her left arm pressed firmly over her stomach while she used her right arm to help balance her giant boomerang in front of her. Luckily, it seemed both of them had managed to grab their packs before

"What is that thing?" Inuyasha growled as he flexed his claws. Though he couldn't smell blood both of the girls appeared to be hurt and that worried him.

"Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome called. "Physical attacks don't work on it; they just go right through."

"Then how do we fight it?" Miroku asked, his eyes never leaving the shadowy figure in front of them, at least until he saw movement in his peripheral vision. "Especially since it seems to have brought some friends along with it."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked around the hallway. "The hell is going on? I can't sense any demonic energy from these things, whatever they are."

"We need to leave!" Shippou yelled from his place on the windowsill. "It'll only get worse; hurry!" Without waiting to see of the other four would follow him or not, the little fox demon turned and leapt out of the window before darting off into the night.

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly moved to help the girls up before the four of them made a dash for the window as well. The shadowy creatures followed after them and the four barely made it out the window before they swarmed the room. They began to follow after Shippou, Inuyasha's nose guiding them, only to find more of the shadows out in the village. The group had to come to an abrupt stop when they found a wall of the figures blocking them from going any further.

"Damnit," Inuyasha hissed under his breath. "Now what?"

"What can we do if we can't touch them?" Miroku asked with a shake of his head.

Kagome was about to reply when a sharp cry tore its way through her throat. She dropped suddenly to her knees, clutching desperately at her left shoulder. Her arm began to feel as though it were on fire and the world around started to become a hazy blur. Everything within her field of vision grew elongated and distorted and she felt her head begin to swim. She noticed, in a detached sort of way, that the fire had begun to spread to the rest of her body, leaving everything it touched completely numb and yet seeming to burn hottest at her shoulder all the same.

Sango reached out to her friend when a sharp stabbing feeling began piercing its way along her stomach. She immediately wrapped both arms around her middle as she stumbled back into Miroku. Her breathing began to get heavy as she tried to get enough air into her now burning lungs. Everything started to fade to black around the edges of her vision and, though she began to feel light headed and dizzy, she didn't feel like she would pass out any time soon.

Inuyasha immediately turned at the sound of Kagome crying out and rushed to her side. "Kagome!" he called. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" Instead of getting any reply he watched helplessly as Kagome clawed uselessly at her shoulder and mumbling something about burning. He reached out to touch her and almost immediately pulled his hand away; she was ice cold to the touch.

Miroku had his hands full trying to keep Sango on her feet as she began to sway dangerously from side to side. He couldn't get any sort of answer as to the root of the problem from her either, though he had gotten her to tell him it felt as though someone kept stabbing her in the stomach repeatedly. "What's wrong with them?" he finally asked Inuyasha, his eyes darting back and forth between the girl he was currently propping up and the advancing wall of shadows.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered, his tone frustrated. "I can't get Kagome to look at me, much less answer me."

A sudden burst of white light in front of them had the two males simultaneously scrambling to shield their eyes and trying to figure out what had caused it. As the light died down somewhat they were able to make out some sort of figure. "Hurry," a raspy old voice called. "This light won't last forever and then they'll be back. You must get out of this village before that happens."

Unable to think of any other option, Inuyasha and Miroku quickly scooped the two girls into their arms and went racing after the figure through the light. The light lasted long enough for them to get to the outer edge of the village before it died completely. Inuyasha's ear twitched as he thought he heard angry howls sweep through the night, but one glance towards Miroku had him second guessing himself; the Monk appeared to not have heard anything unusual.

"Quickly now, this way," the same raspy voice called, motioning them to follow through the trees. "Come, there isn't much time."

Inuyasha readjusted his hold on Kagome, trying to keep the girl comfortable while also trying to fit her better into his arms with her pack, bow and sword. One look over at Miroku had the boys deciding to follow this figure for the time being; if it came down to it at least the two of them were still in fighting shape. They raced towards the trees and felt a sudden chill run down their spines as they passed the tree line. Both of them stopped dead and whipped their heads around but they couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"It's a barrier," an old voice said from behind them. "It keeps the shadows out." Inuyasha and Miroku turned back around to see a stooped and wrinkled older woman standing in the doorway of a modest looking hut. She was dressed in plain, homespun clothing and her long, salt-gray hair had been tied into a tight bun at the base of her skull. "Now hurry up and get in here," she said as she stepped aside and waved them in. "Those girls look to be in bad shape."

Inuyasha and Miroku hesitated for a moment. They had originally followed this woman for lack of a better plan and the heat of the moment interfering with their sense of judgment. Now that they had a moment to stop and think they questioned the logic of their actions.

"Oh for crying out loud," a young boy's voice called. "It's completely safe, you can trust her," Shippou said as he came darting out from the trees. "This is the woman I was going to bring you to. Besides," he added over his shoulder as he slipped into the hut. "Those two need help and I'll bet neither of you have a clue what's going on."

"The kitsune has a point," Miroku said softly to Inuyasha after throwing a worried glance down to Sango. "Perhaps this woman will be able to enlighten us."

"I don't like it," Inuyasha replied. "But I don't think we have much of a choice right now." The girls had finally gone silent and limp in their arms, though Kagome was as cold as ever. Hoping that this wasn't some sort of elaborate trap, Inuyasha carried Kagome into the small hut, taking care not to knock into anything; Miroku carrying Sango right behind him. The hut turned out to be a small, single room dwelling. A small table had been set up along the back wall in the right corner and various shelves and cabinets had been built into the walls all along the room.

"Good," the old woman said with a sense of satisfaction as she closed the door. "Now, remove their packs and weapons and lay them out on those mats over there," she added as she pointed to two thin pads laid out on the floor.

Inuyasha and Miroku did as they were told and watched anxiously as the old woman bustled around in some cabnets built into the wall to their left. "What's wrong with them?" Inuyasha finally asked. "What happened?"

"Ah, here we are!" the old woman exclaimed, holding up a small jar. She turned back to face Inuyasha and Miroku, a small frown tugging on her lips. "They were probably attacked by the shadows," she finally explained. "Were they complaining of any pain anywhere before they collapsed?"

"Sango said something about her stomach," Miroku answered. "She said it felt as though she were being stabbed repeatedly."

The old woman nodded her head a few times as she reached out and tugged Sango's shirt up, exposing her stomach. What looked to be four long, jet black scars stretched across her abdomen and seemed to be spreading as they watched. A dark gray color had already spread between the jet black marks and seemed to have wrapped around to her back even as it began to inch higher and higher up her stomach. "Yes, yes, I was afraid of this," the old woman mumbled. "All that excitement only helped it spread faster." She shook her head and continued to mumble concernedly under her breath as she forced Sango's mouth open before popping a small white pill from the jar into her mouth. "And the other girl?" she asked suddenly, looking up at Inuyasha.

"I don't know for sure," the hanyou explained as he shook his head. "But she was clutching at her left shoulder earlier."

Not wanting to waste any time, the old woman produced a dagger and cut away the sleeve and surrounding area to Kagome's shirt. As with Sango, four long, jet black marks marred her skin and the dark gray had already spread halfway down her arm. The old woman muttered something under her breath before placing a pill into Kagome's mouth as well. She was silent for a long while after that, her eyes constantly darting back and forth between the two girls.

"So, will they be all right now?" Miroku finally asked after the silence became too much.

"I cannot say for sure," the old woman replied after a moment. "First, we will have to see if they can survive the night."

"But what happened to them?" Inuyasha suddenly exploded. "What caused this?"

The old woman regarded him quietly for a moment before she answered him. "Those shadow creatures you saw must have attacked them," she said at last. "They cannot cut the skin or make one bleed; after all, they are only shadows. However, should their claws pass through your skin a poison of sorts is left behind. It affects everyone differently, no one's symptoms are ever the same, but that doesn't mean it is not a potent poison. It spreads quickly and if it isn't treated in time, all cases end in death."

"But they'll be fine, won't they?" Miroku questioned. "You got to them in time, right?"

"I cannot say," the old woman answered. "As I said, the excitement must have allowed for the poison to spread faster than it usually does. Whether or not they recover will depend on whether or not they are still alive come morning."

Everything within the small hut fell silent then as its occupants kept watch over the two girls. Miroku never strayed too far from Sango's side and at some point in the night had picked up one of her hands and held it firmly between his own. Inuyasha didn't sleep much at all, instead he focused Kagome. Her breathing was shallow and quick, he noted, but at least she was still breathing. Unable to do anything else, he kept watch over her and hoped that she'd still be breathing when the sun finally rose.

* * *

**AN2**: And so concludes chapter fifteen. Did you know that come August this story will have been going for a year? I can't believe that it's been going that long already! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and don't forget to leave a review, even if it's anonymous. Anonymous reviews are just as welcomed as signed ones ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**: _IMPORTANT!_ First off, my apologies for leaving you hanging for so long, I have been consumed by my (so far unsuccessful) job search (being a college graduate between undergrad and grad school kinda sucks right now). I've also been largely focusing on my original work (which is just about done! :D) and that leads me to the importance of this author's note. I'm getting everything pulled together to start sending my original work into publishers and I was wondering if it would be all right with you guys if I included some of your reviews in my "cover letter" as examples of people enjoying my writing. If you'd rather I didn't I completely understand and please feel free to let me know, either in a review or a PM. Now, as always thank you for your amazing reviews and all your favorites and alerts; you guys never fail to make me smile. On to chapter sixteen!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

Kagome became aware of a dull ache in her shoulder as consciousness slowly filtered back to her. She felt warm sunlight painting itself across her upper body and the sounds of the forest floated dimly through the air to her ears. She blinked her eyes open and groaned when they couldn't adjust to the light fast enough. With a soft sigh she began to push herself up only to freeze halfway and suck a sharp breath between clenched teeth. The dull ache from her shoulder had blossomed into a burning pain. Suddenly she felt a large, warm hand on her back and another on her uninjured shoulder gently helping her up into a sitting position.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "Are you all right?" He had fallen asleep at some point in his late night vigil and awoke abruptly when he heard the soft gasp. "What happened?"

"My shoulder," Kagome hissed as she clutched at the wounded area. She turned her head to the side and pushed her shirt out of the way. She frowned at the unmarred skin and turned to Inuyasha. "What's going on? My shoulder burns, but there isn't a mark there."

"Don't you remember last night?" Inuyasha asked quietly. A soft snort drew his attention briefly away from his partner to the other occupants of the small room. Everyone else was still deep in the arms of sleep and Inuyasha didn't want to disturb them. "Do you think you could get up? We should talk about this outside, let them get some sleep."

For the first time Kagome turned and glanced around the room. Sango lay only a few feet from her, stretched out on her back. Miroku sat by her side, his head dipping down onto his chest. She felt a small smile tug at her lips when she saw one of Sango's hands clenched tightly between both of Miroku's. She saw the little fox demon, Shippou she thought his name was, curled up in the corner with the small cat demon. An older woman she didn't recognize slept quietly nearby. "Sure," she said at last, reaching out a hand to Inuyasha. "Help me up."

Inuyasha quirked a small smirk at the commanding tone in Kagome's voice but helped her up none-the-less. "All right, let's get out of here," he added as he carefully helped Kagome onto his back. He slipped through the door quietly and took off a ways into the forest. "This should be good," he said as he let Kagome down. "We're still close enough that I can hear them if anything goes wrong, but we won't accidently wake them."

"So what happened?" Kagome asked again.

"What do you remember of last night?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome frowned and fell silent for a moment, giving herself time to think it over. "I remember the shadows," she answered at last. "And I vaguely remember running for it."

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied with a tired sigh. "When Miroku and I got into the hall back at the manor you and Sango had already been hit. Shippou and that cat demon had come to get us and we ran out after them. Both of you collapsed and became unresponsive. We were surrounded soon after and that old woman got us out of there. She got us back here and took a look at you two," he paused and looked away.

"And?" Kagome prompted after the silence dragged on too long. "Inuyasha, what did she say?"

"She said that you might not make it through the night," he finally said. "She said that the shadows can't attack you physically, but they leave behind a poison when they touch you. She wasn't sure if she got to you in time, that the only way to know for sure was if you were still alive in the morning. She wouldn't say anything else until you and Sango were awake. Or until we found out you were dead."

Kagome was stunned to silence for a moment. That hadn't been the first time she had flirted with death, and she had a feeling it was far from her last, but she had never expected to be as shaken up by it as she was this time. She had stopped caring about her own well-being after a while on her own but somehow, being around these people had made her start to care again. "How bad was it?" she finally managed to ask around a growing lump in her throat.

"Bad," Inuyasha told her, his eyes trained right on her. "You were ice cold and your pulse almost disappeared at one point. I was afraid you wouldn't be here in the morning," he added in a soft voice before he looked away.

Kagome's head jerked up and her eyes widened slightly before a soft smile lit her face. "Thank you," she told the hanyou in front of her as she stepped up and took a hand between both of hers. She squeezed his hand gently and tugged slightly until he turned his attention to her. "Thank you," she repeated. "For worrying about me."

"Yeah, well, you're my partner," Inuyasha replied as he took his hand back and scratched the back of his head. "Besides, someone's gotta worry about you, right?"

"Right," Kagome replied as she fought the blush threatening to cover her cheeks. This wasn't who she was, damn it! She didn't blush like a school girl and let a few words get to her like this! Just when she opened her mouth in what probably would have been a sad attempt at breaking the awkward atmosphere between Inuyasha and herself, a loud and resounding slap, followed by an outraged yell, split the air between them.

"Ouch, even I could hear that," Kagome said with a wince as she looked back towards the small home she and Inuyasha had left only minutes before. "Well, at least we know that Sango's okay."

"Yeah, but Miroku is probably unconscious now," Inuyasha replied as he rolled his eyes. "That pervert needs to learn to keep his hands to himself."

"Like that'll ever happen," Kagome snorted. "The day he learns to behave himself is the day I start wearing pink and worry about chipping a nail."

"I think that would bring about the end of the world," Inuyasha joked.

"Probably," Kagome conceded with a grin. "So, what's say we head back and found out how bad he messed up this time?"

"The sooner the better I think," Inuyasha responded as he crouched low for Kagome to climb onto his back. "No one's there to stop her if Sango goes overboard."

"Run as fast as you can then," Kagome said gravely as Inuyasha hoisted her up. "I just hope we're not too late."

As it turned out, Sango had indeed awoken and, after being groped by Miroku, promptly clocked the monk; effectively knocking him to the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived just in time for the young miko to run up to her friend and stop her from hitting him with her large boomerang, though that did not stop her from yelling obscenities at the fallen monk.

"What the hell, Miroku?" Sango growled. "I was unconscious, possibly dying, and you decided to cop a feel? Seriously?"

"But Sango!" Miroku protested as he stood from the grass, rubbing the large red spot swelling on his cheek. "I only did that to wake you up, I swear!"

"Please," Sango scoffed. "I'm not some gullible, naïve little girl. Save it for someone who'll actually buy that bull."

"Um, are they always like this?" Shippou asked as he made his way cautiously around the arguing pair to Kagome and Inuyasha. "They've been fighting since the exterminator woke up."

"Nah," Inuyasha replied dismissively. "They only fight like this when Miroku does something stupid or perverted, or any combination of both."

"So as long as he remembers to keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself, they get along just fine," Kagome added.

"You people are weird," Shippou commented with a shake of his head.

"Like you're one to talk runt," Inuyasha grunted. "What kind of kitsune hangs around an old witch and a cat demon?"

Shippou shot a look back at Kagome and Inuyasha, a frown on his face. "The kind that lost his family," he replied before dashing off.

"Nice going," Kagome said sarcastically. "Way to make the poor kid feel better."

"How was I supposed to know?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Never mind," Kagome said with a sigh. "Let's just get the two of them apart and find out what's going on here."

It took a few more minutes to get Sango and Miroku to calm down and then a few more minutes to get everyone settled. The old woman had prepared a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon while the fighting was going around her and shoved the platefuls towards her guests once they were all back inside and seated. "Now that you've all returned and calmed down significantly," the old woman began with a pointed look at Sango and Miroku. "I will answer your questions."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded. "We were forced to trust you last night, but that trust is gone unless you explain yourself."

"You're a miko, aren't you?" Kagome asked thoughtfully, her head tilted slightly to the side as she looked at the older woman.

"I was, once," she replied with a twisted smile. "I lost the right to call myself that when I betrayed my art." She sighed once with a shake of her head. "My name is Tsubaki," she said at last. "And at one point I allowed myself to betray my art, and myself. I became a Dark Priestess, obsessed with power and immortality. I obtained an immortal life, but at the cost of eternal beauty. I did things I'm not proud of, things I have spent lifetimes trying to repent for."

"If you were so obsessed, what stopped you?" Sango asked. "Most people don't care once they reach that point."

"You'll forgive me if I keep the details to myself," Tsubaki began. "But it was an encounter with the Priestess whose sword and legacy you now carry," she said as she looked right at Kagome. "Several encounters in fact," she added with a rueful chuckle. "She bested me every time and only got me increasingly enraged with her. I can't say what it was exactly, but suffice it to say that I eventually turned myself around. Though I have lost much of my original power. Now, my life is not what you have come here for," she finished matter of factly. "Would you like me to answer your questions about this village or not?"

"Of course," Miroku replied. "What were those shadows that attacked us? Were they demons?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha snorted. "I don't smell any youkai at all from the village and Kagome doesn't sense anything either."

"Quiet boy!" Tsubaki snapped. "You're correct that there are no youkai, but you are also young and unaware of the world." She sighed and murmured something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "irritating young children". "Now, those shadows are the villagers, or at least a part of them," she began. "They are made of all the negative energy within the villagers, drawn out and manipulated by a youkai. If it goes on long enough, the demon can eventually gain control over the person whose negative energy it is manipulating. Unfortunately, that is what has happened here."

"How could one do that from outside the village?" Kagome asked. "Especially since the whole village seems to have been taken over."

"It would take someone on the inside, someone close to everyone in the village that could spread the demon's influence," Tsubaki replied.

"You mean someone that's been possessed?" Inuyasha questioned. "That would explain why I couldn't smell any youkai; a possessed human wouldn't give off a smell. But why wouldn't Kagome sense anything?"

"She is powerful," Tsubaki agreed. "But even a powerful miko can be tricked, her power subdued."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "I'm sure I would have noticed if someone tried to seal me."

"Are you quite sure?" Tsubaki returned. "A sealing doesn't have to be done in an elaborate way. It could just be a simple dulling of the senses; both your physical and spiritual senses. A simple drug could be administered through the food you eat, something you would never notice."

"Wait, are you saying that the headman's daughter has been taken over by a youkai?" Sango asked.

"Smart girl," Tsubaki said with a satisfied nod. "That is exactly what I am saying. She has been the most vocal supporter of the renewal of the sacrifices. Besides, I may not be as powerful as I once was, but even I can sense the evil energies within her."

"So is that what you've been doing here?" Miroku questioned. "Have you been trying to stop this?"

"As a favor to an old friend, I have come here to attempt to put a stop to all of this, but unfortunately my power has not been enough," Tsubaki sighed.

"What about the demon controlling them?" Inuyasha demanded. "Where is the bastard? If we take care of it we'll free the village."

"I cannot say," Tsubaki replied with a shake of her head. "I know the demon resides in the oceans, but I have been unable to locate it. There are many demons within those waters and finding just one proves to be a most difficult task."

"Then how are we supposed to stop this thing?" Inuyasha scoffed. "We can't kill it if we can't find it."

"But we can find it," Sango replied thoughtfully. "There's going to be another sacrifice tomorrow night, right? What if we just follow it out and kill the demon when it surfaces."

"You're talking about using a living, breathing, innocent girl as bait," Kagome said. "This sacrifice isn't just a cartload of fruits or vegetables. We're talking about an actual human being here!"

"I know that," Sango replied. "But there's no other way. Without a clear smell of the youkai, Inuyasha can't track it. If we want to find it we're going to have to follow the next girl out and get to the demon before it gets to her."

"Even if we managed that, we'll be fighting at a disadvantage," Kagome tried to reason. "We'll be trying to kill this thing and protect the girl at the same time."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Sango asked. "Cause I'm not seeing any other alternatives."

"What if I take the next girl's place?" Kagome pondered out loud. "We could ambush her before she gets to the boat that'll take her out and I could take her place. Inuyasha knows my scent so you'll be able to find me and I already know how to fight so we won't be at a disadvantage trying to keep an innocent safe."

"Absolutely not!" Inuyasha practically yelled. "You're not going out there on your own."

"That's not really your choice Inuyasha," Kagome retorted. "Think about it, this is the best way to handle this situation."

"She has a point my friend," Miroku started. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture and pasted on a wry smile when the hanyou glared at him full force. "I am loathe to place a comrade in danger, but at least with Kagome's plan we won't have to worry about protecting someone else."

"And what if we can't get to her in time?" Inuyasha insisted. "You do realize that you could die, right?" he demanded of Kagome.

"Then don't be late," Kagome replied with an unconcerned shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, I'm not some weak little girl; I can take care of myself until you guys get there."

"I cannot decide if your bravery is a front or if you are really that unconcerned with your own well-being," Tsubaki said with a thoughtful look at Kagome. "If it is the latter, you are far too young to be that jaded."

"Tell that to the world," Kagome retorted. "Everyone is a byproduct of the world they grow up in. Regardless, I'm going through with this."

"Well then, I wish you all luck," Tsubaki replied. "I hope you can succeed where I have failed."

"I'm coming with you!" Shippou suddenly burst out. "Make that we're coming with you," he added when the small cat demon stepped up to his side and meowed.

"And what do you think a young kitsune will be able to do?" Inuyasha asked. "We're already going to be having enough trouble with Kagome's plan; we don't need to be worrying about two small demons as well."

A loud meow brought all attention to the small cat demon as flames engulfed her. Once the fires died down a larger and significantly more powerful version of the cat demon stood in front of the group of four. She bared her fangs in a show of force before sitting back on her haunches and calmly regarding them.

"I'll think you'll find there is much more to Kirara than meets the eye," Tsubaki chuckled. "She has been kind enough to keep me company these long years, but I am sure she wants more excitement than I can offer her."

Kirara mewed once and gently nuzzled Tsubaki before walking right up to Sango and shoving her much larger head under the exterminator's hand. She began to purr contentedly when Sango gently scratched at the cat demon's ears.

"I'd say she has taken to you, Slayer," Tsubaki added. "I assure you, you won't find a more loyal companion on your journeys."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked uncertainly. "I mean, she is yours, right?"

"Mine?" Tsubaki asked with a derisive snort. "Hardly. Kirara is a demon and chooses her own paths. She has stayed with me for nearly two hundred years, but I cannot offer her the excitement or the companionship she desires. I've never been much of a cat person."

"Well, at least we know that the cat can take care of herself," Inuyasha said. "But that still leaves you out runt," he added to Shippou. "We ain't running a babysitting gig here."

"You can either let me go with you or I follow along behind," Shippou insisted stubbornly as he crossed his arms across his small chest. "I'm going no matter what you say."

"What's got you so keen on throwing yourself into this mess, kit?" Inuyasha demanded.

"None of your business!" Shippou yelled stubbornly as he turned away from the group. "All you need to know is that I'm coming with you."

"Shippou," Kagome said as soothingly as possible, even as she shot a warning glare to Inuyasha. "We just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't care," Shippou hissed. "That thing killed my parents so I'm gonna be there when it dies! You can't stop me," he added petulantly.

The four Shikon members exchanged a look and sighed almost in unison. "All right," Kagome said at last. "All we ask is that you be careful."

Shippou regarded them all with a wide smile that did nothing to alleviate the uneasiness they felt at taking a child, even a demon child, with them into battle.

The rest of the day was spent checking over weapons and talking strategy. No one was all that happy with Kagome making a target of herself but they couldn't find any alternative. At one point Sango had snuck down to the village, her aura masked by a quick spell from Tsubaki. She found out what she could about the preparations for the sacrifice and reported back that the only way to ambush the real sacrifice would be in the preparation hut before she set out. Once the girl was out of the hut a contingent of villagers would close ranks around her until she reached the boat. Sango quickly described which hut and when the girl would be there before the group settled in for the night.

Early the next morning the group woke up and set out. As they got closer to the village Kagome split off from the group and slipped between the huts until she reached the one she was looking for. It looked much like its neighbors; simple wooden walls and weaved thatch roof. It sat on slight stilts that kept it a foot off the ground. Kagome took a furtive look around and, seeing no one coming, slipped into the small hut and hid behind a thick, dark screen. She had to wait for about an hour before she heard the door open once again, but after quickly incapacitating the girl meant as the sacrifice, she knew there was no going back.

To say Inuyasha was antsy would be a massive understatement. The silver haired, dog eared hanyou couldn't seem to sit still for more than a few seconds at a time and he kept shooting nervous glances back the way they had come. After about five minutes of this behavior everyone else in the group was ready to knock the guy unconscious and find a way through the mission without him.

"Inuyasha, seriously, if you don't stop twitching now I swear on all that is holy and sacred I will beat you over the head with my Hirikotsu and leave you here," Sango ground out between clenched teeth.

"Kagome is fine, she knows how to take care of herself," Miroku added in slightly more sympathetic tones.

Inuyasha spared his companions a quick glare before turning his attention abruptly to the village. "They're on the move," he growled. "They're taking Kagome to the boat."

"Well, that's out cue then," Sango said as she stood from her crouch. "Lead the way then," she added as she motioned for Inuyasha to move in front.

The group of three, plus Shippou and Kirara, stuck to the forests around the village, steadily following after the procession. It wasn't until they hit the water that they ran into a problem.

"Well, you think we would have thought of this," Miroku said, staring out across the expanse of water. He made a vague gesture towards the sparkling, grey-green wet stuff and frowned. "How're we supposed to get across?"

"Don't ask me," Inuyasha groused. "I thought you two were supposed to think of these things!"

"Oh right," Sango began with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "How could I forget? We do all the thinking then point you in the right direction to start tearing down walls and ripping things to shreds."

"Don't mock me slayer," Inuyasha growled back. "I didn't even want to go with this plan in the first place."

"Hey!" Shippou yelled before anyone else could speak. "Geez, you people are worse than me and I'm a kid!" The young fox demon sighed loudly and shook his head. "Look, Kirara and I can get you over the water." As if on cue, the little cat demon transformed into her larger version and trotted over to Sango, nudging her gently. "Kirara can carry two of you and I'll carry the other person."

"How will you do that runt?" Inuyasha demanded. "We're all a lot bigger than you are and I seriously doubt you have the strength to carry us."

Shippou rolled his eyes once again and, with a burst of smoke and a rather loud bang, became a large, floating pink bubble with eyes and odd twiggy arms. "I can carry one of you like this," he said. "Now someone get on and get going!"

The three oldest members of the group shared a brief look before taking positions. Inuyasha leapt up onto Shippou while Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara. Without a second to loose they took to the sky, still using Inuyasha's nose to guide them to Kagome.

Kagome herself was getting rather impatient by this point. She had followed the villagers down to shore; keeping her head bowed as a precaution though a thick veil had been draped over her face. They had loaded her onto a boat, taken her far out from the shore and then deposited her in yet another, much smaller single person boat before leaving her out in the middle of the ocean. After about five minutes of waiting a thick fog had begun to settle around her but now, after another fifteen minutes, she was left sitting in a floating piece of wood bored out of her mind. She had long since pulled the veil from her face and torn off the large ceremonial clothing she had thrown on over her own clothes and weapons. Suddenly a loud splash had her jerking her attention to an oncoming wave that threatened to spill her from the boat. Instead of trying to paddle away she grit her teeth and gripped the sides of the boat as tightly as she could. The cold ocean water crashed over her, chilling her to the bone, but she managed to stay upright. After spitting salt water from her mouth and trying to wipe it from her eyes she looked up to find a large black shadow looming over her in the fog.

"So, you're the demon that's been taking those village girls?" Kagome asked, already drawing on some of her spiritual energy.

A loud, harsh laugh was the first reply. "And if I am, little miko?" the demon taunted. "What do you think you can do?"

"Plenty, I'm sure," Kagome growled back as she slowly stood in the boat. "That's why I'm here."

"Really now?" the demon laughed again. "I have yet to be bested. No one has been able to defeat the mighty Weirm! I am master of these seas!"

Kagome watched as the fog around her began to clear to reveal what she could only describe as a giant sea turtle. For a moment she began to wonder if her plan had been the smartest move to make but her thoughts were cut short when a large flipper came crashing towards her. Left with little choice she dove for the ocean only to be caught by a second flipper and sent tumbling in the air.

_Well this was certainly a bright idea_, she thought to herself as she fell through the air towards the unforgiving dark waters. She found herself too out of breath to really scream but she squeezed her eyes shut in hopes of delaying the inevitable for a few moments longer. When the bone breaking fall into the cold waters never came and the wind stopped whistling by her ears, in fact all sensation of falling seemed to have disappeared, she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring concernedly down at her.

"Kagome?" he asked gently. "Are you all right? Can you hear me?"

Kagome blinked once and levered herself up into a sitting position. "Took you long enough to get here," she said with a lopsided smirk. "I thought I was going to have to deal with this all by myself."

"As if you could," Inuyasha teased back with a smirk of his own.

"So, uh, want to explain the big pink blob we're riding on?" Kagome asked as she patted the creature beneath her hand.

"Hey! That tickles," Shippou's voice protested.

"Shippou?" Kagome asked, looking around. "Where are you?"

"You're on him," Inuyasha replied. "The runt was slightly more useful than we thought he'd be. Apparently he can turn into this thing, whatever it is," he added with a gesture to the mass below them.

"I see," Kagome mumbled thoughtfully. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sango and Miroku appear from the fog, riding Kirara. "So what's our battle plan?" she called out.

"I was hoping you'd have something actually," Sango replied sheepishly. "About the only way to fight that thing would be from the air, but that severely limits our options."

"Thinking of ways to kill me, are we?" Weirm laughed harshly as more of the fog dissipated revealing more of the giant sea turtle demon. "Go on then," he dared. "Let's see you try and break through this shell. Once I'm done with all of you I think I'll go destroy that village. I believe I've been lenient with them long enough," he chuckled cruelly again. "Of course I'll start with you though, little miko. You are my sacrifice after all."

"Like hell you will," Inuyasha cried as he drew Tessaiga from the sheath at his hip. Instead of coming out the rusted piece of junk everyone expected, the gleaming silver fang reflected the dying light around them wickedly. Without missing a beat Inuyasha leapt from his place on Shippou and fell towards the demon, his sword raised above his head. "Take this you bastard!" he yelled before slamming the blade down across Weirm's shelled back. A horrible screeching noise, reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard, sounded through the air, but when Inuyasha leapt away to land back on Shippou not even a scratch was left behind.

"What was that boy?" Weirm mocked. "Was that supposed to hurt? Ha! Don't you know anything boy? A turtle's shell is its fortress, nothing can break it!" He laughed loudly once again, though the sound was cut off when Sango's boomerang came tearing through the creature's neck. "Well now, that actually hurt a bit. Not a bad job, slayer," Weirm said as the deep gash began to knit itself back together in front of their eyes. "But I'm afraid you will have to do much better than that."

"Shut up," Kagome snarled as she drew an arrow, aimed her shot and let it fly just as Miroku tossed a handful of sutras. Her arrow struck true, imbedding itself into Weirm's flesh as the spiritual energy she had imbued it with coursed through his body. At the same time, several well thrown sutras plastered themselves in various places only to send sparks of lightning sparking between them and flashing across Weirm's body.

Weirm let out a shriek of pain and disappeared beneath the surf without another word.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha questioned. "That was easier than I thought."

Without warning a huge wave came cascading towards them, only to break over the group and send them spilling into the waters below. The all emerged, coughing and spluttering, and trying their best to tread water with heavy clothing and even heavier weapons. Shippou and Kirara floated up, both utterly exhausted and too bruised to transform and take to the air once again. After a few moments the little cat demon and the kitsune slumped into unconsciousness and Sango and Kagome gathered them into their arms before they could drown.

"Well done, well done little miko, and you as well monk. Though I'm afraid you are in my domain now," Weirm taunted. "And it is time for you to die."

The four conscious members of the group watched in something akin to horror mixed with morbid fascination as Weirm rose from the water looking absolutely no worse for the wear.

"The hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Is it not obvious, young half-breed?" Weirm asked. "You are severely outmatched and drastically outclassed. The depths she be your graves, agents of Shikon, and thousands of years will pass before your bodies are found."

"How are we supposed to fight this thing?" Miroku questioned. "Especially from the water? We're only tiring ourselves out faster the longer we're stuck in here."

Another large wave sent the spiraling backwards, finally coming to a stop on a shallow sand dune.

"Not great," Sango began. "But at least we can stand," she added as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Do not think finding footing will change the outcome of this match," Weirm called. "You will all still die."

"Shut up you overgrown, pain in the ass lizard," Inuyasha barked. "The only one dying here is you!" Without another word he raised his sword and sent it slashing down in front of him. Three golden waves of energy went flying for the turtle and clawed their way across any exposed flesh in their path. "Not one word to Sesshomaru that his lessons in sensing the demonic winds actually paid off," Inuyasha growled to his companions. "No need for the arrogant ass to think any more of himself than he already does."

"Better than your first attack boy, but still not enough," Weirm taunted. "None of you have the power you need to kill me, and you never will."

_Power_, Kagome thought with wide eyes. _We need power!_ Gently, she placed the unconscious Shippou onto the watery sand at her feet and drew her sword. There, towards the hilt and glowing dimly was the bright orange-red gem she had found all months ago. She had yet to make the gem work, despite her nightly practice while the group traveled the long months all the way to the West Coast. _But if there ever was a time for you to work, it would be now, she silently pleaded with the gem. Please, please let me give my friends the power we need to beat this thing_. For a moment she thought her pleas had gone unanswered, not surprising really since the thing had refused to even glow the entire time she had it, but then a flickering light sparked within it and began to spread along the blade. It almost looked as if ruby flames began to lick along the blade and Kagome felt a smile tug at her lips. _Thank you_, she thought and was surprised when a warm feeling, almost like the whisper of acceptance, brush through her mind. "Well, here's hoping this works," she said aloud and, acting on pure instinct she drove the blade into the sand at her feet. The flames immediately spread along the sand to swirl around the feet of each of the four conscious Shikon agents.

"Whoa!" Miroku cried as he leapt back a pace, only to have to flames follow him and lick around his feet once more. "What is this?"

"I finally got the fire gem to work, I guess," Kagome called back. "Don't fight it, and you should feel a power boost. Just finish this quick guy, the longer this drags out the more energy we burn."

"Then I'm thinking we all throw everything we've got into a last attack," Inuyasha said. "If we all hit him hard, he should go down."

"Wait," Kagome replied with a hand to her head. "I think I feel something, something in him," she added with a gesture to Weirm. She jerked her head up and began raking her eyes over the large sea creature. "There!" she called, pointing to the center of his forehead. "There's something in there!"

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Dunno," Kagome replied. "But aim your attacks for dead center of his forehead; that should take him down."

The four friends nodded to each other and readied their weapons. Sango had Hirikotsu loose and spinning, already picking up speed much quicker than normal. Inuyasha had Tessaiga ready in front of him, his eyes seemingly tracing a line only he could see. Miroku pulled out several sutras that he held tightly in both hands. Finally, Kagome nocked and drew another arrow, lining up her shot in the same move.

"You think you're puny weapons can hurt me?" Weirm chortled. "Haven't we been through this already? Fine, I shall humor you one last time, but then be prepared to become a fine appetizer to the meal I have in store from that village."

"Now!" Inuyasha yelled. He swung his blade down once again, letting loose the three golden claws of light. Kagome's arrow, glowing a bright and burning pink, fell in right behind them. Miroku's sutras flew through the air, tumbling and twirling around Sango's spinning Hirikotsu.

Weirm merely laughed mockingly as all four weapons came flying towards him, believing that nothing was going to happen. He was surprised, however, when they all came slamming home at the center of his forehead, knocking the source of his power loose. Almost immediately he felt his body beginning to break down due to the combined power in their attacks. "This can't be happening! I am invincible!" he yelled. "The gem insured it!"

"Gem?" Kagome asked, panting slightly as she released the power if the fire gem. The fires swirling around their feet went out immediately but left the four friends feeling drained and tired. "What are you talking about?" she demanded a little more forcefully once she had gotten more air into her lungs.

"A miko like you should know," Weirm snarled as more of his body crumbled away behind him. "I see it now; you carry one of them already, in that blade of yours."

"Of course," Kagome said as if it were obvious, a light of understanding flowing into her eyes. "I can sense it now, now that it's free of your youkai. You had the water gem!" She closed her eyes for a moment, her head turning slightly from side to side, before they flew open and she went running off to her left. She dove into the cold waters without a second's hesitation and emerged a moment later, a deep green-blue gem clutched tightly in her fist. "Two down, two to go," she told her friends as she pulled herself back onto the sand dune. "I just don't understand why I couldn't sense this from the beginning," she added with a frown.

"Stupid girl!" Weirm growled. "Did you really think I wasn't aware of you the moment you stepped foot in this village? You didn't sense the gem because I didn't want you to! I had the villagers keep your senses dulled from the very beginning! And master Naraku gave me the power I did not have to hide the gem from you even further," he added smugly.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. "Who the hell is that? Some wannabe demon lord?"

"Hold your tongue brat," Weirm hissed. "He is the one that will bring demons back to their former glory. He will destroy that pathetic compound you call home and he will tear apart those weakening barriers that keep us locked in this prison." Weirm chuckled maliciously even as more of his body was eaten away. "You may have two gems now, but I assure you, you won't find the other two. I am only one of many of Master's servants. You are nothing but insignificant flies to one such as him. If anything, my death here will only alert him to who you are, if he doesn't already know!" Weirm continued to laugh, a hysterical and evil edge to it, until his body completely broke down and dispersed in the wind as nothing more than dark grey ash.

"We need to get back," Miroku said, genuine worry in his voice. "Kaede needs to know about this."

"I'm with you there monk," Inuyasha agreed. "The sooner we can leave this place, the better."

* * *

**AN2**: So, I was tempted to stop this chapter after Kagome snuck into the hut but then I thought that I'd kept you guys waiting for this update for almost two months and you deserved more than that so I kept writing until the end of this arc. Well, two gems down and, after sixteen chapters, we finally get to the main bad guy (even if he hasn't made an appearance yet himself). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you think :)


End file.
